Tana's Baby
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Co- Written with Ananoncallednonie.Rachel is really really depressed after she chokes on her audition so she stops taking care of herself. Stops eating, sleeping, getting up to go to the bathroom, drinking she just lies in her bed until Santana steps up.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel hadn't been to school since her NYADA audition. Every time that Santana saw her picture in her locker she was crushed. She decided to pay her a visit after two weeks of Rachel's absence. When she arrived at the Berry residence Rachel's fathers sent her upstairs to Rachel's room. Santana walked into the dimly lit room Rachel lay huddled under the blankets on her bed the room smelled of urine and stale food and Rachel was crying.

"Hey Rach," Santana said softly

Rachel sniffled wildly when she heard Santana walk into her room. She peaked slightly from under her blanket before ducking back under her blanket. "Go away." She whimpered simply. Her clothes smelled terrible from the urine, and the only think that could be heard besides her crying as the loud growling of her empty stomach. She refused to eat, or get up unless it was to go to school so no body would notice. THough when Santana followed her home one day when her fathers weren't home, Santana found out about her depression. Her fathers of corse were so very worried about her locking herself in her room, they worked so much. Santana then promised that she would take care of the tiny diva.

"Rachel sweetie," Santana cooed

Rachel curled father into the bed not wanting Santana to notice the wet marks on her bed.

"I said go away!" she said in a sharp tone.

"I can't do that," Santana said. "Your Dads sent me here to take care of you,"

"I can assure you that I can take care of myself!" Rachel spat.

"Really? because those wet marks on your bed and the smell off your body and clothes tell me different," Santana stated.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't care what you think, I said to go away and I meant it!" She said harshly. She curled herself deeper into her blanket as she feels herself start to wet her self again. Santana sighed softly and walked over to the bed and gently uncovered Rachel from the blanket and picked her up, cringing softly at the smell.

"Come on sweetie, you're going to get another rash." She cooed.  
Rachel whimpered, "I don't care!" Rachel snapped, pushing Santana's chest trying to get away.  
Santana ignored the girl's attempts to get away as she laid her down on the floor to slowly change her.

"Let's get you in the bath," she said.

"No I can bathe myself," Rachel screamed.

"Rachel this isn't healthy you haven't eaten or bathed in days for crying out loud you haven't even got out of your bed to pee I'm here to do it for you until you prve to me you can do it yourself," Santana stated simply

Rachel kept screaming as Santana carried her into the bathroom.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, if you do not stop that screaming I'm going to treat you like you're acting. A baby." Santana threatened.

Rachel stopped her screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not being a baby!" She snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Then prove it." She said simply as she started to run a warm bath. She put some bubbles in and started to un dress Rachel, who was as quiet as a mouse. Tears were still streaming her cheeks. Santana sighed softly and picked the girl up and placed her in the bath tub.

Much to Rachel's surprise and embarrassment Santana lathered some soap on a wash rag and began washing her. Rachel whined and whimpered. She fussed and pulled away.

"Rachel stop it," Santana pleaded.

"You stop!" Rachel shrieked

"Such a cranky baby girl," Santana cooed and continued washing her.

Rachel brought her hands up before slapping them down in the water, making the water go everywhere and soaking Santana's face and shirt. Santana glared at the girl slightly. "That is it little girl." She said, grabbing Rachel from the bath. She placed the girl on her lap, "You get three smacks." She said firmly before swatting Rachel three times on the bottom. She then brought the now sobbing Rachel back into her bed room and placed her in the corner. "You stay there until I come and get you. If you move, you'll get another spanking." Santana threatened. She ran into the guest room where the Berry's let her keep some of her clothing and grabbed a spare shirt to change into.

While Rachel stood quietly sniffling Santana made quick work of changing the sheets on Rachel's bed.

"Are you ready to be a good girl now?" Santana asked.

Rachel almost yelled at Santana but held back in fear of another spanking. She just nodded.

Santana grabbed her hand and they walked over to her dresser

"Bring me your favorite Pj's sweetie," Santana said.

Rachel did as she was told handing Santana a pair of pink Pj's covered in gold stars. Santana laid out a towel on the floor and pulled something from a bag she had sat on Rachel's chair.

"Lay down," Santana said motioning the girl She then began to diaper the small diva but Rachel began to protest.

"I appreciate your concern Santana but I think that this is going a bit too far," She said.

Santana simply ignored Rachel's protest and lifted her legs before placing the diaper onto Rachel. "Since I can't trust you to use the bathroom by yourself, you're going to wear the diaper. If you can go threw the whole weekend, telling me when you go to the bathroom, I'll take the diaper off." Santana promised.

Rachel glared at Santana, but nodded her head anyways. "Fine." She snapped.

Santana smiled softly, "Good, now come on its bedtime." She cooed, picking Rachel up and carried her to the bed. She tucked the girl into the bed, before giving Rachel a stuffed star that she had bought her the first night of taking care of Rachel. "Do you want me to lay with you baby?" She asked.

Rachel sniffled softly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need anything okay sweetie?" Santana cooed kissing Rachel on the forehead.

Santana turned off the light and went to her own room and got ready for bed. She laid there for a few moments before she heard soft cries from Rachel's room.

Santana sighed softly when she heard the soft cries coming from Rachel. She got out of bed and made her way back into the tiny diva's room, and got under the blankets. "There, there baby girl." She whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

Rachel started to cry louder as Santana cooed to her. After 10 minutes of sobbing loudly Rachel finally fell asleep.

Santana woke early the next morning and untangled herself from Rachel she began making breakfast. Just as she was finishing the last pancake Rachel padded into the kitchen.

"Morning Rachie, sleep well?"

Rachel blushed at the infantile nickname and nodded her head she climb into the bar stool.

"I..uh...My...diaper..it's wet," she stuttered awkwardly

Santana smiled softly at Rachel, and nodded her head. "Good girl." She cooed, placing some pancakes on a plate before picking Rachel up and carried her into the living room. She laid her down on the couch and quickly changed her diaper.

"T...thank you Tana." Rachel whispered.

Santana simply smiled at her, carrying her back into the kitchen. She placed the diva back on to the stool, and placed a plate of cut up pancakes in front of Rachel.

Rachel simply picked at the pancakes. Santana sighed. "Rachel you need to eat."

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry, thank you" she said

"No you're going to eat even if it means I have to feed you," Said.

Rachel glared at Santana and threw her nose into the air. "I said I wasn't hungry!" She screamed.

Santana sighed and picked Rachel up from the stool. She grabbed a piece of the pancake and placed it on Rachel's lip, "Eat." She ordered sternly.

Rachel whimpered softly and tried to pull away, but Santana wouldn't budge. She sighed softly and opened her mouth slowly, taking the pancake in her mouth before spitting it out at Santana.

Santana sighed.

"Guess we're moving on to plan B," she said walking over to the fridge. She pulld out a bottle filled with baby formula. "If you can't be adult and eat then I guess we can feed you like a little baby," she said.

Rachel clamped her mouth down when Santana tried to feed her the bottle.

"Rachel, if you do not open your mouth you're going to get another spanking." Santana warned. Rachel whimpered softly, but opened her mouth any way. Santana placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and Rachel started to suckle softly.

When the bottle was finished Santana placed Rachel over her shoulder and began patting her back

"Santana what are you do..," Rachel tried to protest before burping loudly and blushing

"Good baby," Santana cooed.

Rachel blushed even brighter after Santana cooed to her. She couldn't stop herself from snuggling close to Santana and yawned softly.

"Looks like baby needs a nap." Santana said with a grin.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Santana sighed at the lack of response. She carried the little diva into the living room and laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

Rachel tried to fight sleeping but she'd been so deprived of it over the last week she finally gave in.  
When she woke she saw Santana sitting in the chair across the room reading a book. Santana heard Rachel stir and looked up.

"Good nap sweetie?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Santana sighed again and sat down next to Rachel, kissing her forehead. "Baby, I know you're upset but-."

"But nothing!" Rachel screamed, cutting into Santana's sentence, "I can do whatever I want! If this is how I want to react then I can! You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed. "and don't call me baby, or sweetie, or Rachie anymore! I am a teenager not a baby so stop treating me as such!" she continued as tears started falling from her eyes and she began to bawl.

"You sure don't act like a teenager, you're acting like a two year old little girl who needs a spanking and time out," Santana said.

Rachel jumped from the couch and started to stomp upstairs to her bedroom, "I don't need nothing!" She screamed as she slammed her door hard, making some of the pictures on the wall shake. She quickly locked the door and threw her self on the bed, bawling loudly.

Santana sighed softly and shook her head. She stood up and walked towards the door, it was time to get her things from her house to set Rachel straight. She walked out the house, and shut the door lightly.

When Rachel heard the door shut, she started to cry even harder.

When Santana returned she noticed the crying had stopped. She climbed the stairs to Rachel's room but she found the door was locked.

"Rachel please come open the door," She said calmly

Rachel instantly jumped off of her bed and ran to the door. She ripped open the door and threw herself at Santana, and started to bawl loudly again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you!" She wailed, "I thought you left! Don't leave again!" She sobbed.

Santana sighed softly and hugged the little diva back and kissed her forehead, cooing softly.

"I won't baby, but you need to learn how to control your anger sweetie, I want you to talk with me about this though okay so let's go snuggle on the couch and talk okay?"

Rachel sniffled softly and nodded her head. Santana smiled softly and picked Rachel up and carried her down stairs. She sat them down on the couch and started to snuggle close to the diva. "Alright baby, I have to talk to you about something." She said slowly.

"Your daddies they have to be away for business right now they want to be here with you but they need to make money to live understand?"

Rachel nodded.

"So they asked me to take care of you they're worried about you Rachel, so we're gonna have some rules okay?" Santana said.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Santana smiled, "Alright rule number one; You have to wear that diaper all the time while your daddies are gone." SHe said, "No taking it off unless I do it. You'll wear a pull up at school. If you take your diaper off, you will get a spanking. Rule number two, you have to eat whether it means me spoon feeding you or bottle feeding you of course we can do this the easy way and you can feed yourself, Rule Three since it seems you are a helpless little infant that's how I'm treating you until you can show me otherwise," Santana said

Rachel whimpered softly.

Santana ignored the whimper and kept on talk, "That means, I will dress you like an infant and you must talk like an baby." She explained.

Rachel whimpered again, "But I'm not a baby." She whimpered.

"Then stop acting like one. If you can show me that you are an adult by the end of the weekend, I'll stop. If not, then the rules stay until your fathers get back at the end of the month."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel whined.

"Well," Santana said with a deep sigh "My parents did the same thing to me after my abuelita disowned me,"

Rachel gasped "Really?"

"Yes, it was actually nice to be taken care of so well, but if you tell anyone you'll regret it" Santana growled

Rachel whimpered softly when Santana snapped at her and Santana sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She soothed.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Its okay." She mumbled.

"Alright cutie pie let's find something to keep you occupied," Santana said as she placed Rachel on the the couch and rose to her feet. "I brought some barbies and some other toys, some coloring books and some story books, what you wanna do?" Santana asked.

Rachel whimpered and shrugged "I not know,"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Santana asked

"Wet," Rachel whined.

Santana made quick work of changing the wet diaper.

"Can we Colwor Tana?" Rachel asked when she finished.

Santana smiled softly when heard Rachel lisp and nodded her head. "Sure sweetie." She cooed, picking Rachel up and carried her over to the kitchen table. She got out a pony coloring book and gave her some crayons.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to make some lunch." She said, "You stay right here and color okay sweetie?" She asked.

"Otay." Rachel mumbled.

Santana came back later carrying two plates and sat one in front of Rachel.

"can you be a big girl and eat your lunch Rachie?" She asked.

Rachel looked at the food and nodded but she only nibbled on one chicken finger ate one grape and a spoonful of applesauce before pushing the plate away.

"Rachie you need to eat more than that hunny," Santan said

Rachel shook her head in disagreement

Rachel sighed softly, "Rachie if you don't eat any more than I'm going to have to make you sweetie." She mumbled.

Rachel sighed softly and started to nibble on another chicken finger. "I'm full now." She mumbled looking down.

Santana sighed softly and nodded her head, "Fine." She said, picking up the plate and carried it into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart do you wanna talk about why you're so sad?" Santana asked ruffling her hair.

"No I jus want Colowr," Rachel said turning back to her crayons.

"Can I color with you?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded

Santana sat down next to her and picked up a crayon. She frowned when she heard Rachel's stomache growl loudly.

"Sweetie you need to eat, Do need me to feed you?" She asked

Rachel shook her head. "I am not hungwy." Rachel snapped.

Santana sighed softly and picked Rachel up. "Come on baby girl." She cooed and started to force feed the diva. "Eat baby." She ordered.

Rachel started to kick her legs and screamed loudly. "No!" She screamed.

Santana sighed patiently and kept force feeding Rachel.

"Does baby need a baba?" Santana teased.

"No!" Rachel said.

"Then eat,"

"NO!" Rachel screamed.

Santana sighed softly and grabbed a bottle and forced it gently into Rachel's mouth. Santana then smiled brightly when she saw Rachel suckle on the bottle softly.

She would never admit it out loud bt Rachel enjoyed it when Santana bottle fed her. The fact that someone cared that much made her feel special and the formula was much easier on her empty stomach.

"Good Girl!" Santana cooed. "Such a hungry baby!"

Rachel blushed slightly, but kept suckling hungrily at the bottle until the bottle was empty. When it was Santana started to pat the diva's back until an unladylike burp escaped Rachel's mouth. Rachel blushed even more before she started to cry loudly.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Santana cooed.

"S-still hungwy." Rachel admitted and Santana smiled brightly.

"Do you want another bottle?" Santana asked softly.

Rachel blushed brightly and nodded her head. Santana smiled as she made another bottle.

After the second bottle was empty Santana cuddled the girl.

"You wanna watch a movie princess?"

"Yeth pwease," Rachel said. "Can we watch Ciderwella?"

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head, "Sure sweetie." She cooed, carrying Rachel upstairs to Santana's room and turned Cinderella on. She cuddled the sweet little diva close and kissed her cheek.

As the movie played Rachel relaxed more and cuddled closer to Santana. When the movie was over Rachel seemed to have a big burst of energy.

"Tana will you take me to da ark so I can pway on the swings?"

"I think we can do that sweetie but first we nedd to get you dressed cause you're still in your jammies," Sahe said tickling the girls stomach

Rachel giggled loudly and nodded her head. "Okay Tana." She said. Santana smiled softly and carried Rachel upstairs and changed her into a cute little poka dot dress.

"Alright cutie pie lets go to the park!" Santana said sweetly.

Santana and Rachel walked to the park hand in hand once there Rachel ran to the swings. When Santana caugt up the girl she helped her on and began pushing her

"Higher Tana higher" Rachel squealed kicking her legs

Santana smiled softly as Rachel acted like a little girl and started to push her higher. Rachel giggled wildly.

"I wanna play on the slides now!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay baby." Santana said, helping Rachel slow down. Once the swing stopped Rachel ran excitedly over to the slides.

After a few hours of playing at the park Santana noticed the brunette yawn widely.

"I think it's time to go home and have some supper sweetie," Santana said.

"I not ready go home yet Tana," Rachel whined

"Now Rachie, I said that it was time to go home." Santana said patiently.

Rachel stomped her foot and whined loudly, "I don't want to go home!" She whined.

Santana sighed softly, "Rachie do you want a spanking?" She asked.

Rachel pouted and shook her head. "No!" She whined.

"Then come on." Santana ordered.

Rachel pouted but grabbed Santana's out stretched hand they walked home Rachel pouting the whole way

"Rachie Sannie's gunna make some dinner now are you going to eat big girl food or do you want a baba?" Santana asked.

"I eat big girl food," Rachel said.

"Okay baby, do you wanna color while I cook us din din?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and Santana helped her to the table and gave her crayons and a coloring book.

"Tank you Tana," Rachel said.

Santana smiled softly. "Your welcome Rachie." She cooed, kissing Rachel on the forehead. "Now, I'm going to make you some vegan mac and cheese so you stay in here and be a good girl." She said.

Rachel nodded her head, "Okay Tana." She said simply.

Santana smiled again as she walked into the kitchen and made dinner.

Santana returned with a bowl of macaroni and a bottle of apple juice.

"Here you go sweetie," she said tying a bib around the girls neck "Now are going to eat or do you need to be fed?"

"I eat by my self Tana!" Rachel declared as she slowly to eat small bites of mac and cheese.

Santana sighed how slow Rachel was eating, but at least she was eating. "Good girl." She said sweetly to the diva and kissed her cheek.

Rachel started eating her dinner at a quick pace and she was covered in pasta. She smiled up at Santana and held out her cheese covered hands

"all finished Tana!" She squealed

"Oh what a messy little girl you are! Let's get you in the bath," She said.

Santana grinned as she picked the messy little diva up and carried her up to the kitchen. "Bath time." Santana sang playfully.

Rachel giggled a little bit at Santana and clapped her hands, "Baf time." She giggled.

Santana chuckled as she started to undress Rachel and un tape her diaper. She then placed the little diva into the bubble bath and gave the little girl a rubber ducky.

"Such a good little girl," Santana cooed as she washed her hair. Rachel splashed happily in the water "Alright sweet girl let's get you out of here before you turn into a prune!" Santana said

Rachel pouted a little bit, but nodded her head as Santana picked her up and out of the bathtub. She carried the little diva into the bed room and into Rachel's room, and quickly got her dressed. "Do you want me to read a book before you go to bed?" She asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "Awice and wonderwand pwease Tana." She mumbled tiredly.

Santana began reading and Rachel yawned. She began sucking her thumb and Santana looked down and smiled.

"Does my baby want a night night baba?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

Santana smiled softly and made her way down stairs to make a bottle. When she walked back upstairs she picked Rachel up and began feeding her the bottle. "Such a good baby." She cooed.

Rachel grinned shyly up at Santana and suckled happily on the bottle.

By the time the bottle Rachel was sound asleep in Santana's arms. Santana replaced the bottle with a pacifier and tucked the girl in.

Rachel slept soundlessly, sucking on the pacifier slowly.

Santana smiled at the little girl before slowly making her way out of the girl's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke the next morning almost forgetting the events of the day before except for the feeling of the pacifier in her mouth and the diaper on her bottom  
Santana was still asleep when Rachel woke up. Rachel glared slightly at Santana and jumped off the bed, taking off her diaper and changed into panties and made her way downstairs.

Rachel made herself a bowl of cereal and put flipped on the television she heard Santana's footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel said.

"Morning Rachie," Santana cooed. "Sweetie you can't just leave your room baby, oh sweetie you're to little to make your own breakfast wait for me next time!" she reprimanded. Santana walked over to Rachel "Is your diaper wet sweetie," She pulled back Rachel's pajama pants and was shocked to find the girl had defied her and changed in to the little panties she was wearing "Rachel Barbara Berry you are in so much trouble!" Santana yelled.

Rachel whimpered when Santana picked her up and pull her pants and panties down. She started the spank the little diva the bottom. Rachel started to cry loudly and after 5 minutes of spanking Santana placed the girl in the corner. "You stay there until I come to get you." She ordered.

After about five minutes Rachel began to fidget.

"Tana I hafta potty!" Rachel called still crying

Santana walked over to the corner. "Oh do you now? You should have thought about that before you took your diaper off this morning," she said with a smirk

Rachel started to cry louder as she started to wet her panties. Her face was turning bright red as she cried loudly and coughed softly. Santana finally sighed softly and picked Rachel up and rubbed her back soothing. "Sh baby you're okay." She cooed. She then laid the whimpering diva down and placed a new diaper on the girl. Santana cradled her until she calmed down, "Spankings and time outs are no fun huh?" she said. "Neither are wet panties?" she continued.

Rachel stayed quiet but nodded into Santana's chest.

"I sowrry Tana I be good girl I prwomise," she said voice shaking.

"It's okay I forgive you baby," she cooed rubbing her back.

"Tana I hungwy. Can I has a bottwe now" Rachel asked softly.

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head. "Of corse baby girl." She cooed and carried Rachel into the kitchen to make a bottle.

Santana fixed the bottle and handed it to the little girl. Rachel shook her head

"You feed me?" Rachel said reaching out for Santana

Santana couldn't help but smile as she picked the little girl up and placed the bottle nipple at her mouth. Rachel started to suckle happily at the bottle and snuggled close into Santana's chest. When the bottle was empty Santana quickly burped the girl.

"So sweetie what are we going to do today?" Santana asked her.

Rachel thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Can we watch Funny Giwl?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Santana sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry baby girl, but you're to little for that movie."

"Tana I not too little! I cwan watch dat movie!" Rachel screamed.

"You just had a timeout do you want another?" Santana warned

"Tana Pwease" Rachel whined

"No Rachel. The answer is no, now pick another movie." Santana said sternly.

Rachel whined and stomped her foot, "Fine!" She whined, "I wanna watch da Wion King." She huffed.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, and carried Rachel over the couch as she turned on the movie.

Rachel happily sang along to all the songs and Santana watched happily then Rachel started to wiggle and squrim a bit.

"Are you wet sweetie?" she asked.

Rachel blushed slightly and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered.

Santana smiled softly and picked Rachel up and changed her diaper. "There you go baby girl, all clean." She cooed.

Rachel yawned softly and sat on the couch.

"I thinks it's little Rachie's nap time." she cooed.

Santana picked up off the couch then laid her on her bed.

"No I not sweepy Tana," Rachel protested around a yawn.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead, "Go to sleep baby." She said as she started to hum a gentle lullaby. Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open but soon gave in and fell asleep.

Santana decided to clean up around the house while Rachel was sleeping when she finished, she sat down and flipped through a magazine until she heard soft cries coming from Rachel's room.

Santana made her way into the bedroom and sighed softly when she saw Rachel crying and gently picked her up, "Oh baby what's the matter?" She cooed, as she rocked the little girl gently.

"Bad Drweams Tana," Rachel cried and buried her face into her shoulder.

"It's okay baby she cooed. "Want me to read you more Alice in wonderland?"

"Yeth Pwease Tana," Rachel said

Santana picked up the book and started to read to Rachel softly. When she was done reading the book Rachel had fallen back asleep. Santana smiled and picked the little girl up and placed her back onto the bed and kissed her cheek.

Rachel slept for several more hours before walking back down the stairs into the living room where was watching T.V. and was carrying a little teddy bear in her hand. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Santana.

"Hey sweeite have a good nap?" Santana asked her

"Yeah," Rchel replied. "I hungwry Tana it lunchtime now?"

"I'll fix you some lunch right now baby,"

Rachel smiled shyly. "Dank you Tana." She whispered.

Santana smiled at the little girl, "Your welcome baby. Do you want to watch Spongebob while I go make lunch?" She asked.

Rachel smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Uh huh!" She squealed.

Santana laughed softly and nodded her head, "Okay." She said, turning the TV show on and then made her way into the kitchen and started to make Rachel a PB and J.

"Alright sweetie pie lunch is ready!" Santana called from the kitchen. Rachel toddled into the kitchen where Santana had a plate with a bottle of milk. Rachel took a bite from her sandwich and smiled up at Santana.'

"Yummy in my Tummy!" Rachel squealed.

Santana smiled happily when Rachel ate the sandwich and patted her on the head. "Good girl, eating your big girl food." She cooed kissing her cheek. She then picked Rachel up and placed her onto her lap as they ate and watched Spongebob.

"Tana do you have toys?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I sure do," Santana cooed "What kind of person doesn't bring toys for baby to play with," Santana said making Rachel blush.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Bad baby sittews." She said with a little giggle.

Santana nodded her head, "Good point." She cooed as she pulled out some blocks and dolls.

Rachel sat continently on the floor for several minutes and Santana happily watched. A tone on her phone sounded declaring age had message.

It read hey where are you? Xoxo B

Santana silently cursed her self for forgetting her plans with Brittany that afternoon

Rachel looked up at Santana and frowned softly, "What's wong Tana?" She asked.

Santana sighed and shook her head with a smile, "Nothing baby girl." She cooed.

Santana walked to Rachel and kneeled next to her.  
"Hey sweetie you wanna go have some ice cream?" she asked. Rachel  
Looked at her wide eyed and nodded

Santana smiled and picked Rachel up. "Alright baby let's go." She said carrying Rachel out of the car and buckled her in. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Staberrwy," Rachel squealed clapping her hands together

Santana laughed softly and nodded, "Rachie, do you mind if Brit Brit comes to?" She asked nervously looking at the little girl.

Rachel looked worriedly at her.

"I be big giwrl?" she asked.

Santana thought for a moment and sighed. "Yes. But I'll be talking to Brit about the situtation." She admitted.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, "WHy?"

"Because Brit took care of me when my parents babied me." SHe admitted.

"oh," Rachel sighed as the pulled into the parking lot. When they entered the ice cream parlor Brittany shot Santana a strange look.

"Hey Brit, sorry I was taking care of Rachel." Santana explained. Rachel smiled shyly at Brittany.

"Hi Brittany." She whispered.

"Hi Rachel." Brittany said kindly. "Let's get some ice cream." She said with a smile, and walked into the parlor and ordered the ice cream.

"Brittany, remember two months ago when my parents did that thing the thing I told you never to tell anyone about?" Santana said over her ice looked at her skeptically and nodded."I'm doing the same for Rachel," Santana explained

Rachel's eyes filled with small tears and buried her face into Santana's shoulder.

Brittany smiled softly and patted Rachel on the head, "Its okay Rachel, I took care of Santana a lot, I can help her." She said sweetly.

Santana smiled and hugged Rachel gently. "See, its okay." She whispered.

Rachel kept her face hidden as she whimpered.

"Hey Rachie do you wanna go feed ducks at the duck pond?" Beittany offered

Rachel sniffled and glanced at Brittany. She nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered.

Brittany smiled sweetly, "Alright sweetie, finish your ice cream then we'll go." She promised.

Rachel ate up her ice cream managing to dribble some on her on her chin. Santana giggled and wiped it up. After they all finished they piled into Brittany's car and drove to the duck pond.

Rachel looked at the ducks shyly after Santana helped her out of the car and over to the pond. Brittany smiled and gave Rachel some pieces of bread. "Alright, just toss it in front of them." She ordered gently, tossing some bread in front of her. Rachel giggled when the ducks attacked the bread hungrily.

"Wook at the dwkees! Tana wook!" Rachel squealed.

"I see them baby," Santana cooed. Rachel sat back on the bench her thumb found its way to her mouth and she continued feeding the ducks.

Brittany giggled at Rachel's excitement. "Uh oh, is Rachie getting sleepy?" She asked after seeing Rachel start to yawn.

Rachel pouted, "Uh uh." She pouted against her thumb.

"Rachie, are you lying?" Santana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Rachel pouted a little bit more, "But I don't wanna weave Tana!" She whined.

Santana smiled, "We'll come back tomorrow okay baby?"

Rachel grinned and nodded her head. "Otway Tana!" She squealed.

Santana buckled Rachel into the car and started to drive. Brittany looked back to see her asleep and turned to Santana.  
"How is she doing?" she asked.

"much better than she was when I showed up she hadn't eaten drank bathed or even got up to go to the bathroom for days," Santana explained

Brittany frowned sadly, "Poor Rachel." She said, "So you're babying her to help her?" She asked.

Santana sighed softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, was very hard to get her to act like a baby, but it was worth it." SHe admitted.

They pulled into the driveway and Santana carried Rachel in and out her in her bed and came back and snuggled Brittany on the couch. "You were so cute when you were babied " Brittany teased.

Santana pouted and shoved Brittany's shoulder playfully. "Shut up." She whined, covering her face up blushing brightly.

The two sat on the couch watching TV but that soon turned into a make out session the didn't even notice Rachel toddle into the room sucking her thumb and clutching a purple baby blanket. "Ewww," she whined

Santana laughed at the 'yuckie' face Rachel had on her face. She walked over to the little diva and smiled, "How was your nap baby girl?" She asked, kissing her forehead.

"I had a good nap Tana," Rachel said. "Can I pway wif my toys again?" Rachel asked

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Of corse baby girl." She cooed, and carried Rachel over to the blanket she had laid down with toys on it. "There you go baby." She cooed after setting Rachel down on the blanket.

Santana and Brittany watched happily as Rachel played Brittany chuckled when she saw a fimilar stuffed bear,  
"I'm surprised you'll let her play with that, you wouldn't even let anyone touch it," she said laighing

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Yes well, its hard to say no to her." She defended with a small smile. "She's so cute when she wants to be." SHe admitted with a small pout.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner's ready!" Santana called from the kitchen.

"Are you ready for dinner Rachie?" Brittany asked taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Once Santana had served dinner Rachel just poked around at her dinner.

"Rach, are you gonna eat swettie?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not hungwy." She whispered.

Santana sighed softly, "Do you need to have a bottle?" She asked, already standing up to make a bottle. Rachel nodded her head with a small blush. Santana smiled softly as she started to made her bottle.

"Will you feed me Bwit Bwit?" Rachel asked shyly after Santana have her the bottle. Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

"Of corse baby." She cooed.

Rachel climbed into Brittany's and handed her the bottle. Brittany adujusted Rachel on her lap and smilied when Rachel suckled it happily.

Santana smiled at the sight in front of her and started to munch on her own food.

When Rachel finished the bottle, Brittany placed her on her shoulder and started to burp her gently.

"All full sweetie?" Santana asked once Rachel was sitting on Brittany's lap. Rachel nodded and sucked her thumb. "Go play while I clean up the kitchen then it's bath time a movie and bed okay?" Santana said. RAchel jumped down from Brittany's lap and ran to the living room.

Brittany grinned at Santana after Rachel left, and walked over to her girlfriend and started to kiss her lovingly. "Its like having our own baby." She said excitedly. Santana grinned back at her girlfriend and nodded her agreement.

Santana finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into the living room.  
"Alright bath time put your toys away !" Santana said.

"No mommy I playin," Rachel said turning back to her toys.

"Rachel put your toys away now," Santana repeated more sternly.

"Mommy no!" Rachel shouted.

Brittany walked over to Santana and Rachel with her hands on her hips. "Rachie, mommy said it was time for bath time." She said sternly, "Do you want to take some of the toys into the bath with you?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Uh huh! She squealed, grabbing a plastic duck and frog. She reached for Brittany, and Brittany smiled. She picked up the small diva and carried her up to the bathroom. Santana followed them, frowning slightly.

After Brittany bathed Rachel she diapered and dressed her. She led her back to the living room couch they cuddeled with Santana. Rachel fell asleep within 20 minutes of the movie. Brittany noticed that Santana seemed a bit off. "What's wrong San?" she asked.

"It's just..Rach..she called me mommy tonight I don't know how I feel about it,"she confessed.

Brittany smiled softly at Santana and kissed her cheek. "Well, do you love her like a daughter? It seems like she loves you like that." She said lovingly.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." She mumbled.

"Well maybe you can talk to teenage Rachel in the morning." Brittany suggested. Santana nodded in agreement. "C'mon let's go to bed," Brittany said pulling Santana to her feet and picking Rachel up from the couch.

Rachel started to whimper loudly when she felt herself being laid down. "Mommy." She whimpered, reaching for Santana. Santana sighed softly and picked the little girl up and took her into the guest room with Brittany.

The next morning Santana woke early and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat silently until Rachel eneterned the kitchen "Morning Rach," she said. "Can I talk to big girl Rachel," she asked after Rachel was sitting with her.

Rachel looked up at Santana and frowned, "Why?" She asked nervously, "Did baby Rachie do something wrong?" SHe asked, her eyes filling with small tears. Santana sighed softly and bit her lip.

"No, baby Rachie did nothing wrong." She promised, "It's just you called me mommy last night, is that you want me to be your mommy?" Santana asked.

Rachel started to blush brightly, and played with a strand of her hair, "Yeah," She whispered, "I'm sorry I called you that though. I didn't mean to. Its just, I never had a mommy and you acted like the ones I see around and it just came out." She mumbled.

"Oh no sweetie don't feel bad it's okay," Santana said wrapping the girl into a hug. "I was just making sure that's what baby Rachie wanted," she smiled

Rachel nodded her head, and started to suck her thumb. "Baby Wachie wants Tana to be her Mommy." She whispered, snuggling close to Santana. "And Bwit Bwit be mama." She admitted, blushing brightly.

"Okay sweetie, Well Mommy thinks that Rachie's diaper needs changing or her little bottom is gonna get a rash," Santana said tickling the little girls stomach and swatting her diapered bottom playfully.

Rachel giggled a little bit and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy. Diapie stinky." She admitted, wrinkling her nose.

Santana chuckled softly and picked the little girl up like an infant, cradling her lovingly as she carried her upstairs and quickly changed her diaper. "Stinky baby." She teased and Brittany walked into the bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Morning babe," Santana said smiling as she lifted Rachel from the changing pad.

"Mornin Momma!" Rachel echoed

Brittany froze when she heard Rachel call her Momma, but shook it off quickly before her girlfriend and Rachel noticed. "Morning baby." She cooed, kissing Rachel on the forehead, before turning to Santana and kissed her lovingly.

"Yucky." Rachel whined after seeing the kiss.

"OH you think that's yucky huh?" Brittany asked, grabbing the little girl from Santana after her girlfriend finished changing her, and started peppering the little diva's face with kisses.

"No more momma no more!" Rachel squealed "Mommy help me!" she pleaded

Santana laughed, and snatched Rachel from Brittany. "Its okay, Mommy saved you!" She giggled, kissing her cheek.

Brittany laughed, "Alright, Sanny what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, what do you want Rachie?" Santana asked.

"Baba," Rachel squealed

Santana grinned and nodded her head, "Well okay. I'll make Rachie a baba and me and Mama some cereal. How does that sound?" She asked.

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Baba!" She giggled.

Santana laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm getting your baba." She giggle.

After breakfast Santana declared that the little family needed to make a shopping trip. So after dressing Rachel and getting ready they all piled into the car. "Mommy?" Rachel whined from the backseat "I not be baby in pubwic?" she asked

Santana thought for a moment, "Alright, but you still have to wear the diaper and talk simply. Now talking like a baby, but still small and kind of like a toddler." Santana explained.

Rachel nodded her head and giggled, "Can I get a toy Mommy?" She then asked.

"maybe," Santana chuckled "If you're a good girl," she said as she pulled into the parking lot

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!" She squealed as Brittany got the little girl out of the car and kissed her cheek.

"Where are we going first Sanny?" She asked.

"Well we need some groceries and I think the baby needs more diapers," Santna said causing Rachel to blush.

Brittany kissed Rachel's head, "No need to blush sweetie." SHe chuckled, "Now, you have to hold Mama's hand." She said, holding Rachel's hand as the small, unusual family walked around to get groceries. "Mama has to let go of your hand baby, don't go anywhere." Brittany said sternly, turning away with Santana to pick out some diapers. Rachel's attention was quickly taken away from her mothers and started to toddle away towards some candy that was across the diapers.

"Come on Rachel." Santana said, not turning to grab Rachel's hand. Rachel didn't hear her Mommy's order and didn't notice that they were gone until she turned back to show a large star lolly pop she found.

Rachel began to panic. She tried to remain calm and let her adult mind help her find Santana and Brittany but she couldn't she became overwhelmed and began to cry. Meanwhile at the opposite end of the store Santana turned around to ask Rachel a question bit Shen she didn't see her she shoot Brittany a panicked look."Oh my God where's Rachel?" she yelled

Rachel fell to her bottom in the isle she was in and started to cry harder. Meanwhile Santana and Brittany were searching franticly for their baby, and when they passed the isle they had last saw their baby, they heard crying. Santana ran over to the sobbing little girl and picked her up, "Me and Mama told you not to leave." She said sternly, cradling her close to her chest.

"I-I no leave, I turn away and turn back an-and you gone!" Rachel whimpered.

"It's alright baby shh Mommy's here now," Santana cooed in her ear. Rachel continued to cry and Brittany came to her other side.

"I think we should go get some lunch," she said to Santana and Rachel.

Santana nodded her head, and carried the still crying Rachel out to the car while Brittany paid for the groceries. Santana buckled Rachel into the carseat and decided to sit next to her baby and have Brittany drove to Wendy's. Santana kept cooing into Rachel's ear until the little girl stopped crying.

"I sorry mommy," Rachel whimpered quietly around her thumb.

"It's alright baby just listen next time okay?" Santana said. Rachel nodded and snuggled into Santana's side. "how about after lunch we go to the toy store?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

Santana smiled at Rachel and kissed the little girl's cheek. "Good." She cooed, "Alright Brit, step on it." She said teasingly. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and drove to Wendy's. Santana carried Rachel into the restaurant and looked at her baby, "What do you want baby girl?" She asked.

Rachel thought me a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I have salad Mommy?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie," Santana said. After they ordered and sat down Brittany put Rachel's salad together for her while Rachel sucked her thumb and clutched her blankie, a young girl was staring at her form across the restaurant.

Rachel saw the young girl looking at her and started to cry softly again.

Santana looked at Rachel surprised. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked.

"T-there a girl and she looking at me!" She whimpered.

Santana looked across the dining area and saw a little girl staring and pointing out her family to her mother. " Oh baby it's okay I'll make her stop," Santana soothed and got up and walked to the table across the restaurant.

Santana walked over to the table with a small smile. "Hello, sorry to bother you, but your daughter is frightening my baby," She started.

"Well, its not her fault some fags came into the restaurant." The girl's mother snapped.

Santana's eyes widened and then glared at the woman. "Look, take what ever hate you have one me, not my baby." She growled.

"It's simply not acceptable for a girl of that age to be sucking her thumb'" The woman retorted.

"she's been going through some rough times that's how she's been coping leave her alone," Santana yelled at the woman.

Rachel started to whimper when she heard Santana start to yell.

Brittany sighed softly and walked over to her girlfriend, "Come on Santana, you're scaring Rachel." She whispered.

Santana walked back to the table and hugged Rachel "Mommy's sorry she just wants to protect you,"

"why that girl so mean?" Rachel asked tearfully.

Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know baby." She whispered, picking the little girl up. "Come on, we're taking the food and eating at home." She decided. "Brittany, will you grab the food?" she asked.

Brittany nodded her head, "Of corse baby." She said.

"Wait we still go to toy store," Rachel yelled in the car

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "Of corse how could I forget!" She said, and Brittany turned quickly into the parking lot of the toy store.

Once Brittany stopped the car Rachel jumped out of the car and bounced up and down until her mommies got out of the car and grabbed her hands. She ran excitedly in to the store and immeditey ran to the stuffed animals.

Brittany and Santana chuckled when Rachel ran to the stuffed animals. They followed the excited little girl, and giggled again when Rachel shoved a stuffed black kitty into her hands, "I want the kitty Mommy!" She squealed.

"Okay," Santana said smiling. She grabbed the kitty and took it to the counter,

Rachel giggled as she followed Santana over to the counter. Brittany chuckled and picked the little girl up after Santana bought the little stuffed animal and handed it over to their baby.

Rachel yawned tiredly. Santana brushed her check and ruffled get hair. "Looks like its someone's nap time," she cooed. Rachel nodded and snuggled close to the kitty as they left the store

Santana smiled as she placed Rachel into the car seat and drove home. By the time they got to the house, Rachel was fast asleep.

"I'll put the groceries away, you go put Rachel down for her nap." Brittany whispered, trying not to wake the baby.

After the groceries were put away and Rachel was in her bed Santana and Brittany say to eat their lunch. They talked quietly for about an hour and then heard soft cries coming form Rachel's bedroom

Santana quickly made her way up to Rachel's room and smiled at her baby, "Did you have a good nap baby?" She cooed, holding the little girl close to her chest.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She said sucking on her thumb, "Diapy wet dough." SHe mumbled. Santana smiled and quickly changed her diaper before making her way back downstairs.

"Want your lunch now?" Santana asked as Rachel climed into the little bar stool. Rachel nodded and Brittany grabbed the girls food from the fridge before tying a bib around her neck and setting the Salad in front of her.

"Dank you Momma," she said before picking up her fork and feeding herself.

Santana laughed softly, and took the fork away. "Sweetie, you're to young to use the fork, you might hurt yourself."

"Why I use then?" Rachel asked, still a little cranky since she just woke up.

Santana smiled gently, "Use your hands baby girl." She cooed.

Rachel nodded and picked up the food with her hands that got messy very quick and she began to fuss

"Sh, baby its okay." Brittany cooed, wiping Rachel's hands with a wash cloth.

"No like hands messy!" She whimpered.

Santana sighed, "Do you want Mommy to feed you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, Santana picked up her fork and began to feed her and play the airplane game Rachel giggled each time Sanata buzzed her lips.

Soon the salad was all gone and Santana cleaned the little girl's face. "Was that yummy baby?" She asked. Rachel giggled and nodded her head, and clapped her hands.

"Yummy Mommy!" She squealed.

" I think it's time for snuggles wih Momma and Mommy," Brittany said with a smile at Santana.

"Suwgglies!" Rachel squealed

Santana laughed and picked Rachel up. "We'll watch a movie to." She told her baby, and carried her into the living room. The two new mother's sat down, with Rachel on Santana's lap and Brittany turned the Happy Feet 2 on for Rachel.

Rachel snuggled in between her two mommies her head on Brittany's lap and her legs in Santana's. "Momma I have baba?" she asked smiling up at Brittany

Brittany smiled and nodded her head, "Of corse you can baby girl." SHe cooed, carefully picking Rachel's head off of her lap and quickly made her way into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back out with a bottle for Rachel, "There you go baby."

After the movie was over Santana's cell phone rang and she talked while Brittany played with Rachel on the floor. Santana turned to both her girls "Quinn wants to meet for pizza later tonight is that alright with you two?"

Rachel started to blush a little bit. She's had a little crush on the older blonde since her freshman year. "I be a baby?" She asked softly.

Santana noticed the blush, but didn't say anything at the moment, "Only if you want baby girl."

"I wanna be big girl," Rachel confirmed.

"That's okay," Brittany cooed ruffling her hair.

"we're not going til 6:30 so we can still have some snuggles," Santana said

Rachel smiled happily and nodded her head, "Okay!" She giggled, and snuggled close to Santana when they pressed play and started to movie again.

Once the movies ended Santana glanced at her watch. "C'mon baby it's time to get you in some big girl clothes,". She said looking down at Rachel

Rachel nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She giggled.

Santana smiled as she carried Rachel up to the room, "Now, you're still going to need a diaper. But instead of a diaper, you're going to wear a pull up okay baby girl?" She asked.

"Otway Mommy." Rachel giggled.

Santana changes the girl into the pink training pants and let her pick out an outfit to wear and dressing her in it. "If you have to go potty just tell mommy okay?" Santana said as she dressed her.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel mumbled as Santana carried the little girl out to the car and placed her into the car seat.

"Alright Brit, step on it babe." She teased her girl.

They arrived at the pizzaria and met Quinn inside.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Um hey Rach," Quinn said quirking her brow.

Rachel blushed brightly and decided to hide before Santana. Santana smiled at Quinn.

"Sorry Q, we were hanging out and she wanted to come with us." She explained.

"It's alright ," Quinn said as they say down at a seat. Santana and Brittany chuckled and shot each other a look when Quinn requested a children's menu for herself.

"Quinn are you ever too to order from the normal menu?" Santana asked causing the blonde to blush.

Quinn bit her lip softly and shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I like the small little pizza's they have." She defended herself. "Besides, Rachel is eating off of the children's menu to." She grumbled.

Rachel blushed brightly and shrunk down.

"Well Rachel has some special circumstances," Brittany argued.

Quinn simply pouted, "Well, the small pizzas are cute and small. I don't eat that much pizza like you two." She teased.

Rachel sighed softly, and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, "I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Santana smiled, "It'll be here soon." She promised.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the two girls.

"What's going on with you three?" she asked coldly. Santana noticed Rachel fidget uncomfortably and she wringined her hands nervously.

"uh...um," she stuttered

"We've been staying with her since her dads left, and has been a little sad that they're gone." Brittany quickly said.

Rachel nodded her head rapidly, "Y-yeah. I miss my dads a lot." She mumbled, "This is the longest they've ever been gone."

"Oh?" Quinn smirked. "So would you mind if I came over and stayed one night?" She asked slyly.

Rachel shrunk into the seat and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." She whispered, trying very hard not to start sucking her thumb.

Santana glared slightly at Quinn.

So that was it it was arranged that Quinn would come stay with the three girls the following Saturday. Which resulted in meltdowns from Rachel until the day that Quinn arrived.

"Rachie, calm down sweetheart." Santana cooed, cradling Rachel close to her chest, "Just act like a big girl, and let me or Momma know if you went potty in the pull up okay? Quinn does't have to know." SHe whispered soothingly.

Just as Rachel's sobs calmed down the door bell rang.

"Go up to your room and wipe off your face sweetie," Santana said. Rachel ran up the stairs while Santana opened the door.

"Where's Rach?" she asked.

"She's up in her room in a minute you can put your stuff up there when she's back," Santana said

Quinn nodded her head and waited for Rachel to come down stairs. After ten minutes after Quinn got there, Rachel finally came down and smiled shyly at Quinn.

"Hello Quinn," She mumbled shyly, "I'll take your things up to my room." She said, grabbing Quinn's bags and quickly carried them up to her room.

The night was relitivly boring not abet eventful until Quinn and Rachel were getting ready for bed and Quinn pulled a tattered pink baby blanket from her bag and Rachel scoffed at her.

Quinn glared at Rachel, "I can't sleep with out it so shut up Berry." She snapped.

Rachel gulped, her eyes filling slightly with tears, "Sowwy Quinn." She whispered, lisping accidently.

"Wait what did you say?" Quinn asked suspisoyly

"I said that I was sorry Quinn some of have us trouble letting go of our special things from childhood I'm sorry that I laughed at you Quinn," Rachel responded quickly.

"No that's not what I mean, you said it like a toddler who can't speak correctly what is going on here?" Quinn said glaring at her. Rachel burst into tears upon hearing this Santana came running into Rachel's room.

"What's going on in here?" she yelled. Quinn looked at her like a guilty child.

"She said sorry like a toddler, then lied about it! I just wanted to know what was going on!" Quinn grumbled, "Not my fault she bursted into tears." She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Rachel whimpered and reached for Santana. Santana sighed and picked the little diva up and held her close while glaring at Quinn.

"see!" Quinn said pointing at them. " Now you're holding her like a baby I'm just wanting you know what my friends are doing maybe I'm a little jealous okay?" Quinn screamed before sitting on the bed and pouting

Rachel sniffled and looked at Quinn with wide eyes, but said nothing. Santana sighed and sat next to Quinn with a gentle smile. "Quinnie, if you're jealous that's fine. But you don't need to make poor Rachie cry. She's been through enough already." SHe mumbled, stroking Quinn's hair.

Quinn sniffled, "Sorry Rachel." She whispered.

Santana smiled again, "Now, as you can tell me and Brittany have been babying Rachel. And you know, she could really use a big sister." She said.

Quinn's eye brightened. "Really? I could?" Said.

"uh huh," Santana nodded "but for making the baby cry you have a time out," she said placing Rachel on the bed and lead Quinn to the corner

Quinn pouted a little bit, "Fine." She grumbled and crossed her arms again.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little bit more. "Don't move until me and Momma come to get you." She ordered.

Santana put Rachel into bed before walking over to Quinn and wrapping her in a hug.

"Honey it's not okay to make people cry," she said.

"I'm sorry mommy," she said sadly.

"Mommy forgives now let's get you in bed," Santana said. She tucked herself into bed and handed her her blankie. She then made herself comfortable in the arm chair and began reading to her little girls.

Rachel sighed softly and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Quinn yawned loudly and fell asleep before Santana even finished the book. Rachel on the other hand was wide awake. Santana sighed softly and shook her head, "Go to sleep baby." She cooed.

Rachel whimpered, "Baba." She whimpered.

"Okay baby, I'll get you your baba." SHe cooed.

Santana returned a few moments later with a bottle. She handed it to the girl and she sucked it hungrily.

Santana smiled as Rachel slowly fell asleep after finishing the bottle, and left to go sleep with Brittany.

Rachel, however, woke up crying on the top of her lungs around 1 o'clock. It woke Quinn up right away, and she crawled over to her new baby sister.

She hugged the girl tight "what wrong sissy," she asked

"Want Momma,"Rachel cried.

"I go get her for woo sissy," Quinn reassured her

Quinn quickly climbed out of the bed and ran into Santana and Brittany's room. "Mommy, Mama!" She squealed.

Santana and Brittany instantly woke up, "What is it Quinnie?" Santana asked, then heard that her baby was crying and quickly got off of her bed.

"Baby crying." Quinn mumbled to Brittany.

Brittany smiled and picked Quinn up, "Such a good big sister." She cooed.

"Hey sweetie," Brittany cooed upon entering the dimly lit room sitting on her bed Rachel crawled into her lap.

"Bad drewams momma and wet too," Rachel cried.

"it's alright momma will get you all clean," Brittany cooed in her ear.

Santana smiled and took Quinn from Brittany.

Brittany cuddled Rachel close to her chest, before laying her down and changed her quickly. "Do the babies want to sleep with Mommy and Momma?" Brittany asked.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head.

Santana lead Quinn to their room and Brittany followed behind with Rachel. Santana turned back the the covers and Quinn crawled to the middle of the bed and Brittany placed Rachel next to her. The growing family cuddled on the king size bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rachel was the first to wake up. She looked at her mommies and her new big sister and grinned. They were so nice to her, she needed to repay them! Her new babyish mind grinned excitedly and crawled off of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. She then started to make breakfast, uneatable breakfast, but still breakfast.

Santana woke and tried to hug closer to Rachel but when she did she found that Rachel was missing panic set in immediately. She checked Rachel's bedroom first but the room was empty just as she walked down the hall to the bathroom she heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

Tears filled Rachel's eyes when she fell off the chair she was standing on. She was trying to make pancakes for her Mommies and sissy, but when she tried to start and stir, she fell off of the chair. She started to cry loudly from the small amount of pain.

Santana saw this a ran to her side.

"Rachel Barbra Berry What on earth are you doing?" she yelled. "Go stand in the corner right now," she said.

"but mommy owees!" Rachel cried.

"Naughty little girls stand in the corner or they get spankings now go," Santana demanded as she started to clean up the mess. Rachel looked at her sadly and pouted off to the corner.

Rachel's eyes filled with more tears and started to sob loudly. She dropped to her bottom.

"Rachel, do you need a spanking!" Santana snapped.

"Owees Mommy!" Rachel whimpered simply, pointing to her knees. They were bleeding a little bit from her knee.  
2 days ago, 1:52pm

"Oh mommy's sorry," Santana cooed. She rab up to the bathroom and got some bandages and put them on Rachel's knee. "Now go put your nose in that corner til I come get you and we'll talk about what happened," Santana said. Upon hearing this commotion Quinn and Brittany woke and came walking down the stairs, Brittany sat Quinn in front of the T.V. with some cartoons before going to the kitchen where she found Santana on her hands and knees cleaning the floor.

"What happened?" she asked glancing between the Latina and the brunette standing in the corner.

Santana huffed, "I don't really know," SHe said, "But I woke up and Rachie was gone and I heard a crash. She made this big mess, and fell." She explained.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"She cut her knee but I gave her a bandaid. She's in the corner right now."

"Here let me finish this you go talk to her," Brittany said taking the broom from Santana. Santana nodded and walked over to the corner.

"Rachie come here," she said. Rachel walked over to her mommy with a pout. "Mommy's sorry she yelled at you baby but she was just worried you'd hurt yourself really bad," Santana said "Now what in heavens name were you doing,"

"I was makins brwefast for you and momma and Quinny," Rachel explained.

Santana sighed softly, "Baby, you're to young to make breakfast by yourself." Santana said.

"But Mommy, you and momma and Quinnie so nice to baby Rachie and I wanted to repay you." Rachel whispered, pouting unhappily and her lower lip trembled. "And now you mad at Rachie and my leg owee!" She wailed.

"Oh baby, its okay." Santana cooed, "Mommy's not mad at you," sweetie Santana cooed. "Let's get your diaper changed then you can watch cartoons with Quinny while me and Momma make breakfast alright?" Santana said as she hugged the girl. Rachel nodded into Santana's neck. Santana kissed Rachel's forehead and picked her up. "Alright let's go baby." She said, taking the baby into the living room and changed her diapers. "What do you want to watch sweeties?" She asked after changing Rachel.

"I wanna watch Spongebob!" Rachel squealed.

"Is that what you want to watch Spongebob to Quinnie?" She asked.

Quinn giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh."

When Brittany cam back to the living room to get the two little girls for breakfast teears came to eyes at the sight she was seeing. Rachel's head was on Quinn's shoulder as she sucked on her pacifier and Quinn's arm was wrapped around Rachel and her other thumb was in her mouth.

Santana sniffled softly, and rubbed her eyes slightly. "THey're adorable." She whispered to Brittany.

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Oh my, yes they are." She whispered back.

"Come on girls," Santana said "Time for breakfast," both girls hopped up from the couch and scurried into the kitchen.

Santana chuckled at how fast they ran to the table.

"What's for dinner Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Pancakes." Santana said, "Do you want Me to feed you baby girl?" She asked.

"No Mommy I feed myself," Rachel said trying to impress her big sister.

Santana nodded her head, and gave the little girl a new plastic fork she had bought at the store yesterday.

Rachel however thought it would be more fun to munch on her breakfast with her fingers.

Santana and Brittany smiled, since yesterday she threw a fit about her messy fingers. "Good girl." She cooed.

Quinn giggled a little it and munched happily on her on food.

"Mommy," Quinn whined "I hafta potty!" Quinn said with a slight blush.

"Okay big girl come with mommy to the bathroom," Santana said holding out her hand to Quinn

Quinn grabbed her mommy's hand and Santana led her into the bathroom. She helped the girl onto the toilet and waited until Quinn was done. Santana chuckled softly as the intense look Quinn had.

"okay baby let's wipe and wash out hands," Santana cooed.

She helped Quinn wipe and then led her to the sink and helped her to wash her hands before washing her own.

Quinn giggled, "Thank you Mommy." She giggled.

"You're welcome baby girl." Santana cooed, picking her up and carrying Quinn back into the kitchen.

"Maybe after breakfast we can talk our babies to the park to play," Brittany suggested.

"That sounds perfect!" Santana said kissing her in the cheek.

Rachel squealed excitedly, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Dah pawk!"

"Sh, baby." Santana laughed, "We use our inside voices."

Quinn giggled, "Silly baby."

Santana dressed Rachel while Brittany dressed Quinn after dressing themselves the four girls set off for the park.

Rachel squealed excitedly when they got to the park, "I wanna swing!" She squealed excitedly.

Santana laughed loudly, "Okay baby, be patient." She said,

"Mama, I wanna play on the slides." Quinn pouted.

"It's okay momma will play with you on the slides sweetie," Brittany said Quinn smiled brightly and they ran to the slides while Santana pushed Rachel on a swing. It seemed like the perfect day in the park until all hell broke loose when.

Quinn began teasing Rachel because she needed her diaper to be changed.

"I big girl I wear big girl panties only little babies still go potty in their diapees you're a little baby," Quinn teased stinking out her tounge and lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal her "big girl undies" In response Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she pushed Quinn over in the sand box.

"Rachel Berry!" Santana snapped, walking over to the two little girls after seeing Rachel push Quinn. "Why did you push your sister?" She asked sternly.

Rachel whimpered, "She being mean." She whimpered, "She call me a little baby!" She wailed.

"Quinn what have I told you about teasing your sister?". She said turning to Quinn.

"She is a little baby! She goes potty in her diapers," Quinn tried to argue through her tears. Santana took a deep breath. "Alright we're going home it's nap time!" she said trying to stay calm.

Quinn stomped her foot, "I don't want to go home!" She wailed.

Rachel sniffled and reached out to Brittany. Brittany smiled sadly, and picked the little girl, "I sleepy Momma." She whispered.

Brittany stroked Rachel's hair gently, "I know you are baby, I know you are." She cooed.

Santana glared at Quinn, "Do you want a spanking?" She asked.

Quinn pouted but grabbed Santana's hand "stupid baby," she thought to herself shooting Rachel the evil eye. When they got home Santana cleaned all the dirt off Quinn before taking her to the bed for her nap.

"I'm not a baby mommy I not need a nap," Quinn fussed

"no but you a cranky little girl who needs a nap," Santana said as she handed the girl her blankee

Rachel buried her face into the crock of Brittany's neck when she saw the evil eye and whimpered, remembering that look from when she was slushied. Brittany shushed her gently and rocked her gently.

Quinn huffed and snatched her blankee from Santana and curled up on her side. Santana smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "Have a nice nap my big girl." She cooed.

Once Rachel was asleep Brittany carried her upstairs and laid her next to a now sleeping Quinn before joining Santana in the living room to relax. They heard a soft cry coming from the bedroom. Santana poked her head in the door and was surprised to find that the cries were not Rachel's but Quinn's  
"What's wrong big girl?" she asked.

"I...I...had...an accidwent," Quinn hiccuped.

Santana smiled gently and made her way over to Quinn and picked her up. "There, there big girl. Its okay." She cooed, walking into the bathroom and started a bath for Quinn to wash her off. "Stay here, while I take the baby to Brittany." She said. Quinn nodded her head and sniffled softly. Santana patted her on the head and walked back into the bedroom to grab Rachel and gently carried her into the living room.

"What happened?" Brittany whispered.

"Quinn had an accident." Santana said, handing Brittany the baby.

"Oh," Brittanysaid nodding her head. "I'll go wash the sheets you go get her clean," Brittany said laying Rachel on the couch and kissing Santana's check. Santana nodded. After Santana had Quinn soothed and clean she took her out oh the bath and dried her off.

"Do you want big girl panties or pull ups?" Santana asked Quinn who was now sucking her thumb.

Quinn blushed brightly, "Um...uh pulls ups." She whispered, "Just no tell Rachie." She begged.

Santana sighed and nodded her head, "I won't tell Rachie." She promised.

Once Quinn was cleaned and dressed Santana took her down stairs.

"hey big girl do you wanna help mommy make lunch?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded excitedly and followed her to the kitchen.

"What should we make big girl?" Santana asked.

Quinn tapped her chin, "Hmm...Sandwiches!" She squealed.

"That sounds so yummy sweetie," Santana said getting out the needed ingrideints. About that time Rachel had woke from her nap in the living room.

Rachel fussed loudly when she didn't see anyone, but Brittany quickly made her way back into the living room and picked Rachel up, "Morning baby girl." She cooed.

Quinn giggled and clapped her hands, "Quinnie help Mommy." SHe giggled.

After lunch was prepare Quinn toddeled into the lIving room to get her Momma and sister.

"Momma! Rachie! It's wunch time!" She called out. Brittany got up with Rachel and they followed the blonde to the kitchen

Rachel fussed as Brittany carried her into the room. "What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked.

"No food." Rachel fussed.

Brittany sighed softly, "Santana can you make her a bottle?" She asked.

Santana smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Of corse." She said, and quickly made a bottle of formula for Rachel, and handed it off to Brittany.

Quinn happily munched on a carrot stick and then looked at Santana

"Mommy why Rachie have and not weal food?" she asked.

Santana looked down at Quinn and smiled, "Sometimes Rachie's tummy can't have the food," SHe explained, "The baba helps her not be hungry anymore." SHe said, kissing her forehead.

Quinn nodded her head, "Can I feed Rachie her baba?" She asked sweetly.

"I think that would be okay," Brittany said. Brittany got up and set Rachel in Quinn's lap.

"Okay sweetie just go like this," she said showing Quinn how to hold the bottle before handing it to her.

Quinn giggled a little bit and held the bottle up for Rachel. "Now, you have to make sure that all of the milk gets to the top of the baba." Brittany said.

"How come?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Because, we don't want the air getting in Rachie's tummy. It'll owee her tummy. You don't want to owee you baby sister right?" Brittany said.

"Nuh huh," Quinn said shaking her head causing Rachel to giggle and milk spilled out the sides of her mouth.

Quinn gasped, and wrinkled her nose, "Ew." She whined.

Santana laughed and picked Rachel back up. "Its okay Quinn, she just giggled a little bit."

After the bottle was finished Santana burped Rachel and sat her on the couch next to Quinn.

"Hey Quinnie why you wearin pull ups?" Ravhel asked innocently

Quinn started to blush brightly, and bit her lip. "I had an accidwent." She admitted.

Rachel started to suck her thumb again, "Its otway Quinnie." She said.

"I wuv wou Quinny,". Rachel said cuddling into Quinn.

"I love you to Wachie." Quinn whispered, snuggling close to her baby sister. "Hey, can I talk to big girl Rachel for a second?" She asked shyly.

"uh..yeah," Rachel said shyly

"I..uh..I," Quinn stuttered

Quinn took a deep breath, "Wo-would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked nervously.

"Really? I would love to Quinn," Rachel said excitedly.

"Thank you," Quinn blushed with a smile

Quinn giggled and clapped her hands, hugging Rachel tight around her waist. "Good!" She giggled.

Rachel giggled, "I'm going to go tell Mommy!" She squealed, already going back into baby mode and ran to find her mommy.

"Mommy Quinny takin me on a date!" Rachel squeale upon finding Santana  
Yesterday, 7:53pm

Santana's eyes widen and she picked the little girl up, "Is that so?" She asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "Uh huh!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"So Quinny what's this I hear about you taking little Rachie out on a date?" Santana asked pulling the girl to her side.

"Yeth mommy next Friday," Quinn confirmed with a bright smile

Santana nodded her head, "You have to be very very nice to little Rachie," Santana said protectively. "You know how bad that mean ole Finn treated her."

Quinn nodded her head with a pout, "He a big poopie head." She grumbled.

Santana laughed loudly and patted her head, "Yes he is."

Friday came and Quinn paced nervously in the living room.

"It's okay Quinnie Rachie will be down soon," Brittany reassured.

Meanwhile Santana was with Rachel in her room helping her get ready

Rachel was giggling excitedly. Santana laughed and kissed her forehead, "Now, make sure you let Quinnie now if you wet your pull up, or need to go potty okay?" She asked.

"Otway Mommy." Rachel giggled.

Quinn's face lit up when she saw Rachel come down the stairs.

"so pretty Rachie," she said brightly.

"Dank woo Quinnie you pretty too," Rachel said.

"Okay girls have fun tonight and remember be back by 8:30 for bath time or will both have very sore bottoms," Santana said as she sent them off.

Quinn and Rachel giggled at their Mommy's threat. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the house, "Come on Rachie." She giggled.

"Whewe we goin' Quinnie?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Its a surprise." Quinn said. Rachel pouted, but followed Quinn anyways.

Quinn dragged Rachel to the park, and led her over to a picnic.

"it's so perfect Quinn thank you," Rachel said witha hug.

"you're welcome," Quinn blushed They say on the blanket and began eating their dinner

"This is so yummy Quinnie!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn giggled a little bit and patted Rachel on the head, "Did you go potty yet?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head proudly.

After playing on the playground in the park for a bit the two girls snuggled on the blanket and watched the sunset together. The happy couple was completely lost in the moment until Quinn jumped up.

"Oh no Rachie we're late we gotta go!" she yelled.

Rachel jumped to her feet and grabbed Quinn's hand. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her Mommy getting made at her. Quinn stopped for a moment, "What's wrong Rachie?" She asked, seeing the tears.

"Mommy gonna be mad." She whimpered.

Quinn hugged her close, "Its okay Rachie, we still have a few more minutes." She comforted.

They ran as quick as they could to the house. But upon entering the house the found two very cranky looking mommies.

Rachel's eyes filled with more tears and looked up at Quinn, "You said we would be on time." She whimpered. She was just as cranky as her Mommies looked, and started to cry loudly.

"Quinnie why are you late?" Santana demanded.

"We was jus watchins the sunset and I lost trwak of the time," Quinn whimpered

Brittany sighed softly, "Santana we can't be mad at them, we were them a while ago." She whispered, watching unhappily as her two daughters cowered slightly.

"I sowwy mommy!" Rachel wailed tiredly.

Santana sighed "you're right," She hugged Rachel tight "C'mon girls mommy's not mad, let's go have your bath now," She said taking both their hands.

Rachel rubbed the tears away from her eyes and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She mumbled tiredly. Santana smiled softly and picked Rachel up.

"My little baby is tired." She cooed, "What did you and Rachie do to make her so sleepy Quinnie?" She teased.

Quinn giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "We played." She giggled.

Santana ran a bath and placed Rachel inside. Quinn climbed in after and they splashed and Played happily in the water. Santana laughed loudly as she watched her two little girls splash at each other. "Alright you two, time to get out." She cooed, picking Rachel out and helped Quinn out.

Rachel was fast asleep before Santana finished dressing her and Quinn was well on her way there when Brittany tucked her in. When both girls were asleep Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"how'd we get so lucky," she sighed

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea." She admitted, hugging Santana close.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn woke to the sound of soft sniffling and frequent coughing coming from Rachel. She crawled over to her and placed her head on Rachel's forehead.

"You okay Rachie?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head and coughed. "No, Sick," she grumbled

Quinn frowned a little bit, "Uh oh. I'll go get Mommy." She promised, jumping off of the bed and ran into Santana and Brittany's room. "Mommy, Mama! Rachie sickie!" She squealed.

Santana instantly woke up an ran into the bed room. "Aw poor baby." She cooed, picking up the sniffling baby. Rachel started to whine and whimper loudly, and started to kick her legs unhappily.

"not feel good mommy," Rachel whined

"Let's you out of that icky diaper and into the bath tub," Santana cooed.

Quinn pouted a bit "I help you mommy?" she asked.

Rachel whimpered a little bit and buried her face into the crock of her mommy's neck.

Santana thought about it for moment and nodded her head, "Sure big girl." Santana cooed, grabbing Quinn's hand. "But you have to be very gentle with baby Rachie. She doesn't feel good at all and we don't want to make her cry right?" She asked.

Quinn nodded following her mommy to the bathroom. Santana ran the bath and Quinn tried to make her laugh by being silly and playing with some toys, but Rachel just sat and pouted. "Alright baby bath's ready," Santana cooed as she started to undress her."Quinnie will you bring Rachie some toys?' Santana asked. Quinn nodded her head and happily obliged.

Quinn giggled a little bit and grabbed a rubber duckie. She placed it in front of Rachel and made some quacking noise, to see if that would make her sissy/girlfriend laugh. Rachel simply scrunched up her face and started to cry loudly. Quinn started to pout, "What I do Mommy?" She asked fearfully.

"Sh, baby its okay." Santana cooed to Rachel, stroking her hair then looked at Quinn. "Its okay Quinnie, baby Rachel just very crabby because she's sick."

Quinn just nodded and sighed sadly. Quinn sat loyally at Santana's side near the bath tub

"Oh baby I forgot to change you out of your night pull up to big girl panties," Santana said guiltily when she noticed Quinn start to squirm. "Go get Mama and have her change you," She said giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn nodded her head and ran into Brittany's room. "Mama, will you put my big girl panties on?" She asked, "Mommy is taking care of sickie Rachie." She said with a pout.

Brittany smiled softly and nodded her head, "Of course big girl." Brittany cooed, picking Quinn up and happily changed the little girl into her 'big girl panties'.

Back in the bathroom, Rachel started to cry loudly. "What's wrong baby girl?" Santana cooed.

"Tummy owee!" She whimpered.

"My poor baby," Santana cooed "Mommy will make it all better," she said as she lifted the girl out of the tub. After changing her baby into a warm footed sleeper Santana took Rachel back downstairs and sat her on the couch where Brittany and Quinn were watching Blue's clues and Quinn was coloring on the the coffee table, before setting off to the kitchen to find some medicine for Rachel.

Quinn watched sadly as Santana took Rachel into the kitchen. "Mama, I don't like Rachie being sick." She whined.

Brittany smiled sadly, "I know big girl." She cooed, kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile Santana was trying to get Rachel to take her medicine. "Come on baby, take your medicine." She cooed, rocking her back and forth.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, "Yuckee!" She whimpered.

Quinn came bounding into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand "I drawed you picture Rachie," She chirped holding out a drawing of some flowers.

"That's so nice of you Quinnie," Santana said as Rachel continued to fuss.

Quinn pouted a little bit as Rachel fussed, "But, it not making her happy." She pouted.

Santana sighed softly, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I know big girl." She cooed, "Rachie is just really not feeling good." SHe cooed.

Quinn sighed, "I know." She said sadly, tears filling her eyes.

Rachel fussed a little bit and turned to look at Quinn. She started to fuss even louder. "Rachie, what's wrong now?" Santana asked.

"made Quinnie sad," Rachel wailed.

"no I not sad Rachie," Quinn said running to her side.

Rachel simply cried louder. Quinn thought for a moment, "Rachie, if you take your medicine I won't be sad any more." She mumbled.

Rachel whimpered and nodded her head. Santana grinned down at Quinn as she gave Rachel the medicine.

"You wanna watch bwue's cwues wif me now Rachie?" Quinn nodded and followed her to the couch.

"Quinnie wiwl you go to da cwoset on our woom and get da pink quiwt off shelf?" Rachel asked before sucking her binkie. Quinn nodded and hoped off the couch.

Quinn got the quilt and skipped back down. She covered Rachel sweetly with the blanket and kissed her cheek. "Wanna snuggwe Rachie?" She asked.

Rachel whimpered softly and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered. Quinn smiled and sat down next to Rachel and cuddled close to Rachel. After a few minutes Rachel started to whimper again. "Mommy, tummy still owee!" She wailed. "I gonna be sick Mommy." She whimpered, covering her mouth.

Santana ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket "Here sweetie if you have to throw up do it in here," She said stroking her hair.

"Otay Mommy," Rachel whined.

Quinn looked a little disgusted at the thought of Rachel throwing up. Santana noticed this and hid a giggle, however quickly stopped her giggling when Rachel started to gag and threw up in the bucket.

After Rachel stopped vomiting and started crying loudly. "Oh Rachie pwease don't crwy," Quinn said.

"Mommy howd me," Rachel cried.

Santana picked Rachel up and held her close, "Sh baby you're okay." Santana cooed.

Rachel kept crying until she cried herself back to sleep.

"Momma," Quinn whined cuddling into Brittany "When's Rachie gonna be better?" she asked.

"I don't know baby but you just keep being a good big sisster and she'll be better in no time," Brittany reassured .

Quinn smiled excitedly, "I be the bestest big sissy ever!" She giggled.

Santana smiled softly and kissed her cheek. Brittany sighed, "Sanny I have to leave soon, are you sure you'll be fine without me?" She asked.

"Momma," Quinn whined "Where you goins?"

"Momma's gotta go out of town with her mommy and daddy, but I'll be back don't worry will you be good for mommy til I get back?" She said ruffling Quinn's hair. Quinn sighed and nodded her head.

Santana patted Quinn's head, "Its okay Brit baby, me and Quinnie here will be fine. Won't we Quinnie?" She asked. Quinn grinned excitedly and nodded her head, "See, we'll be fine." She mumbled.

Rachel then woke up and started to cry loudly again. Her face was bright red and she started kicking her legs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Rachie's waked up she's crin," Quinn said in a panicked tone.

Santana looked down at Quinn and smiled, "Good job Quinnie." She cooed, picking Rachel back up and rocked her gently. "Sh, baby you're okay." She cooed to the baby. Just then, a horn honked and Brittany stood up.

"Bye Sanny, bye Quinnie and bye Rachie." She cooed, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Mommy my diapee is icky," Rachel whined.

"Let's change you then you and Quinny can have lunch and watch cartoons okay?" Santana said.

"It be okay Rachie," Quinn added

Rachel rubbed her eyes and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She mumbled tiredly. Santana smiled softly and gently picked Rachel up, and carried her upstairs to change her. When she was done changing the little girl, she went back downstairs and made Quinn mac and cheese and Rachel some soup.

Santana sat the two girls on a blanket with their lunches and cartoons.

"Mommy feed me," Rachel whined. Santana sat in front of her and began feeding her the soup.

Quinn looked up at Santana when she finished her sandwich, "Mommy can I help feed Rachie?" She asked.

Santana bit her lip and looked at Quinn, "I don't think so baby."

"Mommy pwease," Quinn whined

"Don't start Quinn I said no," Santana said sternly. Rachel started to fuss then began to cry.

Quinn huffed loudly, "Why not?" She asked.

Santana sighed, "Because Rachie is fussy and sick and I don't want to spill if she accidently hits the spoon and burns or gets you dirty." She explained,

"Fine," Quinn pouted crossing her arms.

"Quinn Fabray you will stop that behavior right now young lady or you will be sent to your room with a very sore bottom," Santana snapped.

"No more soup mommy," Rachel whimpered when Santana tried to feed her some more.

"You want a bottle?" Santana asked. Rachel whimpered and shook her head.

Quinn shrunk back a little bit, "Sowwy Mommy." She whispered, and went back to coloring her pictures. She sighed softly and sniffled slightly.

Santana picked Rachel up and started to rock her gently, "Do you want to go back to sleep baby?" She cooed softly.

Rachel whimpered and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whimpered.

Santana nodded her head and started to hum a lullaby. Within minutes Rachel was fast asleep.

"Come on Quinnie it's your nap time too sweetie," Santana says.

Quinn pouts but takes Santana's hand. Santana took Quinn to the bedroom and changed her into a pull up.

"Rock me mommy?" Quinn asks before Santana laid her down. Santana smiled and nodded she carried Quinn to the rocking chair and gently rocked her to sleep.

Santana sighed softly when Quinn finally fell asleep and decided to lay her down in her's and Brittany's room so the girl wouldn't get sick either. Santana kissed her forehead and tucked her in lovingly. "Have a nice nap big girl." She cooed.

Santana cleaned up after the girl's lunch and made some lunch for herself and took some time to rest.

Quinn came toddling into the living room with her blankie clutched in one hand she made her way over to Santana and snuggled close. "Have a nice nap baby?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded her head, "Uh huh." She mumbled tiredly, as she started to suck on her thumb. "But I wanna snuggle wif you Mommy." She mumbled.

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead, "Alright baby, I guess we can snuggle." She said teasingly, and hugged Quinn close.

The two sat snuggled on the couch watching a movie until Rachel's cries could be heard from her room. "Stay right here baby Mommy's gonna go get Rachie okay?" Santana said. Quinn nodded her head and turned her attention back to the movie.

Santana walked into Rachel's room and picked her up, "How are you feeling baby girl?" She asked gently.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "A widdwe beddew." She mumbled.

"hi Rachie!" Quinn said when they entered. "is your tummy better? Do you wantsa watch Mary Popins wif me and mommy?" she asked.

"My tummy widdle better," Rachel replied.

Santana smiled and sat down next to Quinn with Rachel on her lap.

Rachel nodded her head, "I love Mawy Popins." She whispered tiredly.

Santana started the movie again and snuggled with her girls just enjoying the moment.

Rachel started to yawn loudly and fell back asleep before the movie was over


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few days since Rachel got sick, and now that she was finally better it was Monday and it was time to go to school. Rachel was pouting full on, not wanting to go to school.

"Rachie, you have to go to school." Santana said.

Rachel sighed and nodded her head, "I know." She whined.

The first thing Rachel was greeted with was a slushie to the face. The cold sticky liquid ran down her body and into her diaper. She couldn't find Santana or Brittany anywhere and began to cry.

Finn smirked down at Rachel before high fiving a fellow jock and walked away. Rachel cried a little bit harder and searched for Santana or Brittany or even Quinn, but couldn't find anyone! Her diaper was getting sticky and she feared that she might get a rash so she ran to her locker and grabbed her slushy kit. She sighed softly when she didn't see any more diapers, and made her way into the bathroom. She changed into some panties and gulped.

She'd been using the diapers for so long she didn't know if she could actually use the restroom without wetting herself first and she cried at th thought of making her momma and mommy angry

Rachel took a deep breath before walking out the bathroom. Through out the day she paid a lot of attention to not wet herself, and got in trouble many times because she wasn't paying attention in class. She whimpered softly when she started to walk into glee. When she saw Santana she ran up to her and tugged on her shirt.

"Santana?" She mumbled.

"Not now Rachel." Santana mumbled back.

"But Santana-."

"Not now!" She snapped.

After glee was over Rachel went home with Santana Brittany and Quinn. She whimpered softly from the back seat as she felt pressure raise in her bladder she held it the best she could but eventually she just couldn't and her bladder burst and she soaked her panties

Rachel bursted into tears and Santana looked back Rachel and sighed softly. "Its okay baby, I'll change you when we get home." She cooed. When they parked the car Santana went to grab Rachel, but froze when she felt how wet she was. "Rachel Barbara Berry!" She growled, "Did you change into big girl panties again?" She snapped.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head, "B-but Mommy-"

"You are in so much trouble little girl." Santana snapped, cutting her off for a second time that day.

"Mommy I got swushied and my diaper got all ukee and couldn't find you!" Rachel cried.

"why didn't you tell me that?" Santana snapped.

"I trwied I gwee but you ignore me," Rachel sobbed.

Santana glared slightly at Rachel, and carried her into the house. Brittany sighed and helped Quinn into the house as well. "Why is mommy so mad?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Because Rachie put big girl panties on." Brittany explained. Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

Meanwhile Santana took Rachel up to her bed room and placed her on the bed. She silently cleaned Rachel while the younger girl kept sobbing. "Stop crying Berry." Santana snapped, "You're in trouble."

Rachel whimpered and looked up at Santana in fear, now looking truly heart broken at the use of her last name. "But I trwied to teww ou." She whimpered tiredly.

After Santana wiped her up she left her naked.

"Diapee mommy I want Diapee," Rachel cried

"Well you don't get one till I decide to put one on you and you'll stay right here till I come get you" Santana snapped closing the door behind her.

"mommy I have to potty," Rachel lied hoping her mommy would return but she didn't. Rachel's lower lip trembled violently when Santana didn't come back. After a few minutes, her trembling lip trembled a little bit more and started to cry louder than she's ever cried since Santana started to baby her. "Mama!" She screamed. "I want Mama!" She screamed.

Back downstairs, Brittany sighed and started to go upstairs. "Brittany don't, she's in trouble." Santana snapped.

Brittany sighed again, "Santana, you can't just leave her up there like that. She's a baby, she doesn't understand." She said, before going upstairs and picked Rachel up when she got into the room. "Sh, baby. Your okay." She cooed, rocking her gently.

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore!" Rachel wailed. "She called me Berry!" She wailed.

"oh baby mommy still loves you she's just being cranky," Brittany cooed as she diapered the girl. Brittany darted to carry her back to the living room but Rachel put up a fuss.

"no me mad at mommy don't wanna see her," she cried.

Santana frowned at what she heard and bit her lip.

Brittany sighed softly, but nodded her head. "Okay baby." She whispered, "Do you want to go snuggle upstairs?" She asked. Rachel sniffled and nodded her head. Brittany nodded her head and laid Rachel down on the bed and snuggled close to her little baby.

Rachel was exahusted from her tantrum and fell asleep in Brittany's arms. Brittany left the girl in her bed and went back downstairs. "she's really upset San," Brittany told her girlfriend.

Santana huffed slightly, "Well, she should be. She's in trouble." She said.

Brittany glared at Santana, "But she thinks you don't love her any more San. Why did you call her Berry?" She asked.

Quinn sighed softly as her mommies fought and tip toed upstairs. She laid down next to Rachel and hugged her close.

"I don't know I just my lost my temper," Santana said tears filling her eyes

"it'll be okay just tell her your sorry when she gets up," Brittany said wrapping her in a hug.

Santana sniffled softly and nodded her head, "I will." She promised.

Rachel woke from her sleep to find Quinn draped around her.

"Hi Quinny," she mumbled "mommy mad she not love me,"

"dat's not troo" Quinn cooed. "She still woves you."

Rachel sniffled, "No she don't!" She wailed.

Quinn watched sadly as Rachel cried and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Sh, sissy its okay." She cooed.

Back downstairs Santana sighed when she heard Rachel start to cry again and slowly made her way upstairs. "Quinnie, I need to talk to Rachie." She said.

Quinn glared at Santana and hugged Rachel protectively.

"it's okay Quinnie I talk to mommy," Rachel said.

Quinn sighed softly but nodded her head. "Okay, I gonna go downstaiws wif mama." She said. "Call me if you need me Rachie."

Rachel nodded her head and watched her leave. She then glanced up at Santana and quickly looked away. Santana sighed softly and sat down next to her. "Rachie, Mommy is so sorry that I yelled at you." She whispered.

"Why get mad?" Rachel quickly asked, "I twy and twell you dat I needed you to put diapee on, but you ignored me!" SHe wailed.

"cause mommy didn't want everyone at school to know," Santana said.

More tears filled Rachel's eyes. "Why not?" She whimpered.

Santana sighed softly and grabbed Rachel and hugged her close, "Because Mommy isn't ready." She whispered, "You know how hard it was to come out with Brittany."

"Are you ashamed to be my friend?" Rachel whimpered.

"I don't know." Santana admitted.

"I want Quinnie," Rachel cried pulling away from Santana "Quinnie! Quinnie," she screamed

Santana quickly grabbed Rachel and hugged her closer.

Back downstairs Brittany quickly grabbed a hold of Quinn. "They have to work this out Quinnie." She explained when Quinn glared at her.

Upstairs Rachel tried hard to get Santana to let go. Santana cooed softly to Rachel. "Sh, Rachie, sh." She cooed. "I love you so much baby girl. But at school its different, and you know that."

"B-but Quinn says she gonna twell evewy one that we dating. Why you no do that?" She asked.

Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh baby. I don't know. I'm sorry." She cooed, "What can I do to make it up to you?" She asked.

Rachel sniffled "Tell people you're my friend," she cried cried into Santana's shoulder.

Santana sighed softly, she then nodded her head. "Okay baby I'll tell everyone tomorrow." She promised.

"I wove you Mommy," Rachel said cuddling into her.

"I love you too baby, now what do you say we go have some dinner?" Santana said trying to lighten the mood Rachel smiled brightly and nodded her head.

Santana smiled and carried Rachel back downstairs.

"Is everything okay now?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded "Now it's time for some dinner," She said.

After the unusual family finished their dinner Santana carried Rachel into the living room, while Brittany helped Quinn. "Alright munchkins, we're gonna have a movie night." Santana said. The two little girls squealed excitedly and giggled. "Alright, Britt and Quinn, you pick out the movie while I change miss stinky butt." She said teasingly, tickling Rachel's belly.

"Mommy no." Rachel giggled.

Santana laughed, before laying the little diva down and started to change her diaper when she heard the front door open.

The Berry men entered. "Ra.." Hiram called before seeing the sight in front of him his litte Rachel splayed out in front of another girl being wiped up and talcum powder spread all over her bottom. And two blondes by the entertainment center picking out a children's movie.

"What on earth is going on here?" Leroy yelled.

Rachel quickly sat up and covered her bottom up with a bright blush. "Dad, Daddy! I didn't think you gonna be home for the west of the month!" She squeaked fearfully. Santana quickly managed to get the diaper back on and helped Rachel to her feet.

"We missed Rachel." Leroy said simply, glaring at Santana. "We told you to take care of her! Not put her in diapers and treat her like a stupid baby." He snapped.

Rachel began to cry and she ran to Brittany and hid behind her.

"Mr. Berry I'm sorry I just thought it would help her," Dantana panicked

Leroy shook her head, "How the hell did you think this would help her?" He snapped, before turning to Rachel. "Go change right now. I want you out of that diaper." He growled.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, "I don't want to Daddy." She whispered, "I wike my diapee. And no be mean to Mommy, she wove me!" She whimpered,

Hiram and Keroy stared blankly at their typically articulate daughter.

"Rachel go now." Hiram said firmly

Rachel whimpered again and shook her head, "No!" She wailed.

Brittany shushed her gently, and gently picked her up. "Sh, its okay baby." She cooed.

"No wanna take off diapee!" She wailed. Quinn whimpered softly and rubbed Rachel's leg.

"It otway Rachie." She whispered.

Leroy glared at the small family, "Rachel Barbara Berry, so help me if you do not stop acting like a stupid infant and take off that diaper, you can leave."

"I leave then," Rachel cried.

"we can go to my house," Santana said turning to her family.

Brittany nodded her head, "You go get Rachel's things so she doesn't fuss tonight and Quinn's things as well so she won't be a cranky little girl. I'll take them to the car." She said. Santana nodded as she glared at her baby's fathers. The two men glared back and Brittany quickly took her two daughters to the car. Santana went upstairs and packed everything Rachel and Quinn would need for the next week before she could come back and get more.

Rachel was crying in the back of the car when Santana returned.

"Shh Rachie," Santana cooed.

"Mommy why my daddies so mad," she cried.

Santana sighed and stroked her baby's hair, "I don't know baby." She admitted.

Rachel sniffled and rubbed her eye. Quinn looked at her girlfriend sadly and kissed her cheek, "There there Rachie." She cooed.

Brittany pulled into Santana's drive way they entered the house and Santana's mom was sitting idly on the couch she looked up when she heard Rachel's sobs.

"what's going on mija?" she asked.

"Her dads came home and saw me changing her and they went ballistic," Santana replied.

Santana's mom frowned and stood up. "Oh poor baby." She cooed taking Rachel from Santana, "Don't worry hon, granny will get you some vegan ice cream, how does that sound?" She asked.

Rachel whimpered softly when she was taken out of Santana's arms.

"shh baby shh mommy will come back you hang with granny til then sweetie," Samtana's mother cooed.

"Let's go unpack," Santana said turning to Brittany. "Quinnie you stay here with nana and Rachie okay?"

Quinn nodded and followed her nana to the kitchen.

Rachel whimpered softly, but laid her head down on her nana's shoulder. "I sleepy nana." She whispered.

"I know baby when Mommy gets back down stairs she'll put you down for your nap." Her nana promised.

After having some ice cream Rachel was much calmer and was sitting on a blanket watching cartoons with Quinn Shen Santana came bounding down the stairs.

"Okay girls time for baths and bedtime," she cooed

Neither girl fussed about bath time, but Rachel did reach for Santana who happily picked her up. "Come on Quinnie." Santana cooed, grabbing Quinn's hand. They little family made their way up to the bathroom and Santana gently placed Rachel in the tub before helping Quinn in. After washing them off, the two little girls were to tired to play so Santana simply helped them out. She got them ready for bed and laid them down in the guest room. Quinn went to sleep easily, but Rachel fussed slightly.

"Mommy." SHe whimpered.

Santana sighed softly and picked her back up, "What's wrong baby girl?" She asked.

"I wanna stay wif you." She whimpered.

"Okay baby you can stay with Mommy tonight," Santana said ruffling her hair. "Britt will you stay with Quinn tonight?" She asked the blonde. Brittany happily complied and made her way to the guest room.

"Mommy Sing?" Rachel asked once Santana tucked her in. Santana smiled and begin to sing a gentle lullaby

As soon as Santana finished the lullaby Rachel was fast asleep. Santana sighed softly and slowly made her way out of the bedroom so she could go speak to her mother.

"Hey mija, how is Rachel?" Her mother asked.

Santana sighed, "She's upset." She said simply.

"Maybe I can try talking to her fathers," her mother said.

"You can try but I don't think it'll do much good," Santana sighed. Brittany came into the living room and wrapped the Latina in a hug

"I Love you so much," she said trying to reassure her

Santana sighed, "I love you to." She whispered, kissing Brittany's cheek.

Santana's mother smiled softly, "Well, if they don't take her back in then me and your father will buy you an apartment for you and the girls." She said.

Santana gasped, "Really?"

"Yes anything for our little mija," Her mother said hugging her close

"Thank you Mami," Santana said.

"Alright you girls better get to sleep you look tired," Santana's mother told them.

Brittany and Santana nodded their heads. "Okay Mami." Santana mumbled tiredly. She gave Brittany a kiss good night before they walked into different rooms. Santana smiled when she saw Rachel fast asleep and kissed her forehead.

Santana woke the next morning to the sound of Rachel's crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana asked.

"Daddies not wove me no more," Rachel cried.

Santana sighed softly and hugged Rachel close to her chest, "THey still love you baby girl." She cooed, "They just don't understand why me and Mama baby you." She explained.

"I wove ou mommy." Rachel sniffled.

"I love you to baby." Santana whispered.

"C'mon baby it's time to get ready for school," Santana said getting out of the bed.

"Otway, Mommy," Rachel sighed and reached out for her.

Santana gently picked Rachel up and got her ready for school. They met Brittany and Quinn downstairs were Santana's mom was making some cereal for everyone. Quinn smiled brightly when she saw Rachel and bounced over to her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Rachie!" She giggled, "Nana is supa cool!" She squealed, dragging Rachel over to the table. Rachel smiled softly at her girlfriend/sister before looking up at Santana.

"Can I have a baba Mommy?" She asked shyly, "My tummy owee again." SHe whispered.

"Alright baby let Mommy make you a bottle," Santana cooed walking into the kitchen.

Quinn sighed softly and stroked Rachel's hair lovingly. "I wove you Wachie." SHe whispered.

"I wove ou to Quinnie." She whispered back with a smile as Santana walked in with the bottle.

"Mommy, can I feed Wachie her bottle?" Quinn asked sweetly. Santana smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure big girl." She cooed, helping Rachel onto Quinn's lap.

Rachel got herself situated on Quinn's lap and Quinn began to feed her the bottle.

"My My what a good big sister you are Quinnie," Santana's mother cooed. Quinn smiled brightly up at her.

"Fany 'oo, Nana," she replied happily before turning back to Rachel and gazing at her adoringly

Santana's mom chuckled softly and patted Quinn on the head. When the bottle was empty Santana took Rachel from Quinn, "I'll burp her okay Quinnie?" She said.

"Why can't I mommy?" Quinn asked.

"Because, what if baby Rachel decided to spit up on you." Santana teased and laughed when Quinn wrinkled her nose.

After Rachel was burped Santana and Brittany dressed the girls for school and the left the house. Meanwhile back at Santana's house her mother was on the phone with One of the Berry men.

"Hello Mr. Berry? This is Maria Lopez, Santana's mother," she said

"Hello Ms. Lopez." Leroy grunted, "You need to tell you daughter to stop babying our child. We asked her to care for her, not put in a diaper." He snapped.

"Yes Mr. Berry, I understand that you're upset, but this is helping Rachel. It's making her happy. Don't you want your girl happy?" Maria asked.

"How is this helping her?" Leroy snapped.

"It makes her feel loved, and cared for we did it for our Sannie and it helped her so much," Maria explained.

"She is loved! We love her, and if this is making her feeling even more loved then she is acting selfish and we don't want a selfish girl." Leroy snapped. "And what you did to your daughter is sick." He snapped.

Maria sighed, "And many think gay men is sick." She said gently.

Leroy growled, "Don't you dare compare this to my relationship!"

"Rachel is scared you don't love her anymore," Maria stated. At that Leroy was silent then Maria heard a dial tone over the phone as he hung up.

Maria sighed softly. "Poor Rachel." She mumbled to herself and looked down. She started to make plans to go by the Berry house and grab more of Rachel's things and decided to wait until the small family got home.

After school the girls arrived home and Maria welcomed them.

"Quinnie Rachie it's homework time." Santana told them. Both girls grabbed their things and followed Brittany to a small study. "Did you talk to them?" Santana asked her mother.

Maria sighed and nodded her head, "They won't take her back," She whispered, "And when I told them that Rachel thought that they didn't love her anymore they hung up." She admitted.

Rachel had snuck out of the study to find Santana and when she heard what Maria said, she instantly fell to her diapered bottom and started to cry.

Both women turned and saw the girls distress Santana ran to her side. "Shh baby Mommy's here Mommy's got you," she cooed.

"Mommy," Rachel cried.

"It'll be okay I promise I'll make it better," Santana cried.

Rachel cried into Santana's shoulder, clinging to her shirt. "Mommy." She whimpered.

Santana rocked back and forth, gently stroking her hair. "Sh, baby. I'm here, Mommy won't leave you." She cooed.

Rachel whimpered, before crying herself to sleep.

When Rachel woke up she found Quinn laying next to her she cuddled closer to her Quinn stirred a little.

"Mmm hey how are you feeling?" Quinn asked rubbing the girls back. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and buried her head in Quinn's neck.

Quinn sighed softly and held Rachel close to her chest, "Its okay babe, I still love you." She whispered.

Rachel smiled and leaned up, kissing Quinn gently on the lips, "I love you to Quinnie." She whispered tiredly.

Quinn smiled and giggled a little bit, "No matter how old we act, you have to call me Quinnie?" She asked teasingly.

Rachel giggled and nodded. "uh huh," she goggled setting up and getting up out of the bed. "Let's head downstairs," she said. Quinn and Rachel bounded down the stairs hand and hand.

Santana 'awed' when she saw Rachel and Quinn holding hands. "My babies look so cute." she cooed, running over and picking them both up and kissing peppering their faces.

"Mommy." They whined.

Santana smiled and released them. "C'mon Rachie Mommy's gonna change you then we'll have some dinner okay?" Santana said kissing the top of her head.

"Otway Mommy," Rachel said sheepishly. After Rachel was changed Santana picked her up a carried her to the kitchen where she placed her in an oak high chair and locked the tray in place.

"What's for dinner Mommy?" Quinn asked.

"Mac and cheese." Santana answered, making each of the girls a bowl. "And a hot dog for Quinnie." She cooed.

"Rachie are you going to feed yourself or do you want Mama to feed you?" Brittany asked.

"Rachie eat by herself," Rachel said grabbing her little plastic spoon and eating the pasta. After she finished she picked up her bowl and held out her hands to Santana. "I finished Mommy!" she said.

"Good girl," Santana cooed as she finished her own dinner.

"Can me and Quinnie Colowr?" Rachel asked.

"Sure let Mama go get your crayons and coloring books," Brittany said leaving the dining room.

Rachel giggled excitedly when Brittany came back with coloring books and crayons. "Thank you Mama." She mumbled.

"Your welcome come baby girl." She cooed, helping Rachel out of the high chair and sat her down next to Quinn.

"What ou colowing Quinnie?" Rachel asked.

"Its a surprise!" Quinn squealed, covering up the picture.

Rachel pouted a little bit, "But I wanna see it." She whined.

"Rachie it's a surprise you can't see!" Quinn said.

"But Quinnie I wanna see," Rachel whined again stomping her foot.

"No Rachie color your own pictuwre," Quinn yelled.

"You two better be playing nicely," Santana warned.

Rachel huffed, "Fine." She snapped, and started to color her own picture. Quinn sighed softly at how angry Rachel was getting, but remember what her Mama had said, that Rachie was crabby because she was sick then cried a lot. That's why she was coloring a heart for her girlfriend.

After Quinn finished coloring her picture she tapped Rachel on the shoulder and handed her the picture of obscure sloppily colored heart to Rachel. Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw it

"Dank 'oo Quinnie," She squealed hugging Quinn tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the newly established family was lounging around their new apartment.

"Hey let's all go to the pool down by park and enjoy sun today," Santana suggested. Quinn squealed excitedly and Brittany agreed but Rachel whimpered and shook her head.

The two mothers didn't notice Rachel's whimper and helped Quinn and Rachel into their swim suits. They then piled everyone into the car and as they got closer to the swimming pool, Rachel bursted into tears.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Brittany asked.

"I...I Can't swim," Rachel chocked out

"It's okay Rchie I show you how," Quinn said

Rachel sniffled, "Really?" She asked softly.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head, "Uh huh!" SHe squealed, grabbing Rachel hand and dragged her over to the pool.

Rachel gulped and trembled slightly. "No!" She whimpered, then ran back over to Santana.

"it's okay baby Mommy's here mommy will help you," Santana cooed. "Quinnie you wait for me and momma," Santana called. Santana got in the pool first. "okay Rachie just sit right here by the edge of the pool,"Santana said. She then pulled et in off the side and held her close Rachel began to cry a little.

"Baby," Santana cooed, "I've got you, I will not drop you I promise." She said lovingly.

Rachel whimpered a little bit more and snuggled close to Santana, "No dwop." She whimpered.

"No drop I promise." She repeated.

"Hey baby you can touch the bottom, here you wanna see?" Santana asked.

"No," Rachel whimpered as she hugged Santana closer.

"that's alright I won't let you go,". Santana cooed. "You wanna learn to swim?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head violently. "No!" She whimpered again, clinging to Santana.

"Sh, baby its okay. You don't have to, you and I can just hang out in the shallow end while Mama and Quinn play, okay?" Santana asked.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head, "Okay." She whispered, very happy that there was barely any people at the pool today.

However her mind was quickly changed when she saw how much fun Quinn and Brittany were having. "I changed mind mommy wanna wearn how to swim!" Rachel said anxiously.

Santana chuckled and nodded her head, "Okay baby." She cooed, and laid Rachel down on her back, "Okay baby, you need to learn to float first okay? Now hold your arms out and stay very still."

Rachel did as she was told and Santana kept her arms under her for a while before letting go. Rachel lay content until she saw her mommy wasn't holding her anymore and she began to panic and fuss.

"it's okay Mommy's here you're floating baby," she said. Santana grabbed Rachel when didn't stop fussing and bit her lip. "How about I give you a piggy back ride over to Quinnie and Mama?" She asked. Rachel sniffled and nodded her head. Santana chuckled softly and placed Rachel onto her back, "Now hold on tight."

Santana swam over to where Quinn and Brittany were splashing around.

"Are you having fun Wachie?" Quinn asked. Rachel sniffled.

"Scared of da watwer," she whined

Quinn kissed her cheek, "Its okay Wachie, I use to be scared of the water to." SHe said sweetly.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh." Quinn said.

"Why you not scared no more Quinnie," Rachel asked.

""learned how to swim watch!" Quinn said as she began to doggy paddle around them.

Rachel giggled a little bit, "I want to do that. Mommy will you hold me?" She asked. Santana chuckled softly and picked Rachel off of her back and held her carefully as Rachel tried to doggy paddle.

"Kick your legs hunny kick!" Santana cheered. Rachel kick her legs wildly and splashed water everywhere "You're doing it sweetie you're swimming," Santana said.  
Yesterday, 2:48pm

Soon Rachel was kicking happily after Quinn. Santana chuckled softly, "You are adorable." Santana cooed, grabbing a hold of Rachel and kissing her cheeks.

"Mommy." She whined, "I swimmin' wif Quinnie."

"Mommy's not sure you can swim by yourself yet," Santana said.

"I can Mommy I can!" Rachel whined.

"I watch Wachie Mommy!" Quinn promised.

Santana sighed softly, "Alright, just do not go in the deep deep end." Santana said sternly.

"Otway Mommy." They said, each giggling excitedly.

Brittany and Santana were watching their girls adoringly when Rachel came to the with a panicked look on her face.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Brittany asked.

"I have to potty," Rachel whispered

Brittany quickly picked Rachel up, "Okay baby let's go potty." She said, "Santana watch Quinn!" She said, rushing Rachel into the bathrom.

"Mama want diapee," Rachel whined as Brittany carried her into a bathroom stall and peeled off her swimsuit.

"We don't have any time for a diapee right now baby just use the big girl potty," Brittany said lifting the girl onto the toilet.

Rachel huffed and used the toilet, "All done Mama." She mumbled.

Brittany smiled and helped Rachel put her swim suit back on, "Alright let's get your hands washed then swim some more." She cooed.

After helping Rachel wash her hands they went back out to the pool and met with Quinn and Santana.

"Quinnie! Quinnie!," Rachel squealed. "Used da potty wike you Quinnie!" she told her excitedly.

"Yay for Wachie," Quinn squealed

Santana gave Brittany a look, "What we forgot to get swim diapers." Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders and turned back to watch her babies. Rachel soon climbed out of the pool and stumbled over to her Mommies.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled tiredly.

"Well it is almost nap time for you two," Santana said.

"But I'm not sleepy," Quinn protested with droopy eyes and a yawn.

"We can come back Quinnie but it's nap time now or do you want a spanking right here in front of everyone?" Santana threatened.

"I want nap," Quinn said reaching out for Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and gently picked Quinn up after wrapping her up in a towel. Santana wrapped Rachel up in a towel as well before picking her up gently. "Nap time for my babies." She cooed.

"Uh huh." Rachel mumbled, "Baba?" She then asked.

"You can get a baba when we get home." She promised.

Quinn and Rachel were both fast asleep in the back of the car. Santana and Brittany took both the girls up the stairs in to their new room in their apartment. It's painted pink and decorated perfectly for two little girls and has two toddler bed in each corner where they are laid to take their naps.

About an hour later Rachel woke up and started to bawl loudly. Quinn was to fast asleep to hear the cries, but Santana did and came running upstairs and picked her baby up. "Aw baby, what's the matter?" She cooed.

"Diapy wet, hungwy and bad dweams Mommy!" Rachel wailed.

"Sh baby, we don't want to wake Quinnie." She cooed.

Santana took Rachel down stairs and changed her before cuddling her on the couch putting on Backyardigans for her and giving her a bottle.

"I wike our new pwace Mommy." Rachel whispered before latching on to the bottle and suckled hungrily.

Santana chuckled, "Well that's good. I was hoping my baby would love." She cooed, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Quinn came bouncing into the living room thumb in her mouth and her blankee clutched tightly in her other hand she curled into Santana's side.

"good nap Quinnie?" Santana asked her. Quinn nodded and looked at Rachel

"Mommy can I have some milk too?" she asked.

"Sure thing big girl." Santana cooed, getting up and walked into the kitchen. She soon came back with milk in a sippy cup. "There you go baby." She cooed, before picking Rachel back up and kept feeding her.

"How come Rachie some times can feed herself, but other times she has you feed her Mommy?" Quinn asked innocently.

Santana bit her lip, and was grateful that Rachel had fallen back asleep and was just suckling the milk in her sleep. "Well you see Quinnie, Rachie is kind of like she's 2 year old in her head. Sometimes she can eat easy foods like a two year old, but other times her tummy can't handle other foods because I've been babying her for so long her tummy can only handle a bottle so me or Mama will feed her. Does that make sense baby?" She asked.

Quinn sucked her sippy cup and nodded turning back to the T.V.

"what do you all want for lunch?" Brittany asked from the other side of the couch.

"can we go to McDonald's " Quinn asked excitedly.

"I don't know baby, Rachie is still sleeping." Santana said.

Quinn whined, "Please, wake Rachie up!" She whined.

Santana sighed, "Okay, but if she's crabby you have to take care of her." She teased.

"Rachie wake up sweetie we're gonna go have some lunch," Santana cooed

Rachel stirred slightly and fussed a little.

"Don't be cranky Wachie," Quinn said quickly handing her her paci and her stuffed kitty.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and looked at Quinn and let shoved her paci in her mouth. "Dank ou Quinnie." She mumbled tiredly, snuggling close to her kitty. "What fow wunch Mommy?" She then asked.

"McDonald's." Santana cooed, carrying her to the car.

"Otway." Rachel whispered, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

Quinn bounced excitedly into the car and giggled excitedly.

When they got to the restaurant Quinn jumped out of the car excitedly still holding her blankee.

"I think we better leave blankee in the car," Brittany said.

"Why Mama?" Quinn whined

Brittany smiled softly. "Well, what if we leave blankee inside or it gets dirty?" She asked.

Quinn's eyes widen and laid her blankee n her booster seat. "No loose blankee" she squeaked.

Santana went to the counter to order their food while Brittany took the girls to find a place to returned and handed everyone their meals.

"Mommy when we finished eatin can we go play in the play place?" Quinn asked tearing into her happy meal.

"Yes, but you have to eat all your food first," Santana said.

Rachel sighed softly, "Mama, will you feed me?" She asked softly.

Brittany frowned slightly, but nodded her head. "Of corse baby girl." She cooed, and starting to feed the little diva. She glanced at Santana, wondering why Rachel was so quiet today. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm all done Mommy!" Quinn giggled.

Santana laughed and nodded her head, "Alright big girl, you can go play. Just be careful."

"You wanna go play too?" Brittany asked Rachel when her meal was finished. Rachel nodded and went off to find Quinn. "What's with her today?" she said sounding concerned

Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "She's probably still upset about her dads." She said, "I mean, remember Quinn when she was kicked out? She wouldn't talk for days." She reminded.

"You're right," Brittany agreed "what can we do to make her feel better?" She asked.

Santana thought for a moment "I'm not sure but I'll think of something," Santana then snapped her fingers, "I have an idea!" She said, "Why don't we take both Quinn and Rachel out of school next week and we take them to my cabin." She said.

Brittany thought about it for a moment and nodded her head, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"It'll be a week free of stress and anything either of them is going through just some good quality time with our girls," Santana said smiling.

"I'll call my parents tomorrow to get Quinn excused and you have your mom have Rachel excused," Brittany said grabbing Santana's hands "this is going to be great!"

Santana nodded her head, and quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. She explained what she and Brittany wanted to do and her mother agreed to call the school. "Alright Rachel is taken care of." She said. Brittany did the same thing and turned to Santana with a happy grin.

"Quinn is taken care of as well." Brittany said.

On the car ride back home Santana brought up their trip.

"Hey girls me Mama have surprise!"

"What is it?" Quinn squealed.

"Well we're taking a week off school next week and going to Mommy's cabin to have some fun," Brittany explained.

Rachel's eyes widen a little bit, "Really?" She asked softly.

Santana smiled at her little girl and nodded her head, "Uh huh. We'll leave tomorrow after you to wake up and have breakfast." She explained.

The next day the drive to the cabin was very smooth the girls didn't fuss about being up to early or being bored they both had their nap in the car. Now they were driving through the beautiful scenery on the Moutian road to the cabin when Quinn started to whine.

"Mommy," Quinn whined "I hafta potty,"

"Hold on baby we're almost there," Satana told her.

"Mommy I potty hasta now!" Quinn said growing more upset as tear filled her eyes.

"Hold on baby girl." Santana cooed, before parking. She ran to Quinn's side and picked her up, "Brittany can you get Rachel please!" She called, running Quinn into the cabin.

Santana ran as quickly as she cold with Quinn to the bathroom but once she pulled the girls pants off she realized the pull up was wet.

"I sorrwy mommy," Quinn cried.

"shh it's okay sweetie Mommy's not mad we'll just get you changed and then we can make lunch."

Santana stroked Quinn's hair, "Besides big girl, the pull ups are to help so if you do have an accident your big girl panties won't get ruined." She said, and helped Quinn off of the toliet and changed her into some big girl panties.

"But mommy what if have nother accidwent," Quinn cried muzzling her face into Santana's shoulder.

"You won't cause you're Mommy's big girl and there was no potty for you this time," Santana said to her.

Quinn slowly started calm down, "I love you Mommy." She whispered.

"I love you to Quinnie." Santana cooed. "Know lets go get some lunch." She said.

When they came back into the living room Rachel came bounding over to Quinn.

"It's otway Quinnie," she said hugging her tight. "I broughted you your bwankee," she added holding out the found item.

Quinn sniffled, "Thank you Rachie." She said, snuggling close to her blankee.

Santana chuckled softly, and picked Rachel up and grabbed Quinn's hand, "Come on babies, its lunch time. It smells like Mama is making pizza."

"mommy why is Quinnie sad?" Rachel asked Santana once they were alone in the dinning room.

Santana sighed, "Well baby, you know how your daddies kicked you out?" She asked. Rachel nodded her head, "Well Quinn's Mom kicked her out as well, and she just had an accident, she wants to be a big girl."

"Quinnie not have to be big girwl why Quinnie not wear diapees wike me den she not have accidwents," Rachel said smiling at her logical solution. Santana shook her head and smiled.

"I don't really know that baby girl." Santana said, picking Rachel up.

Soon Brittany and Quinn joined them and sat food on the table.

"Quinnie why you not wear diapees wike me? If you did you not have accidwents," Rachel said while munching her pizza. Quinn shot her mothers a panicked look.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Because I a big girl." She said simply.

Rachel still looked very confused, "Why you no just be a baby with me?" She asked.

Quinn huffed, "Becuase I a big girl!" She repeated.

Rachel whimpered, "Mommy, I no understand." She whimpered, "Is being a baby a bad thing? Do I have to be a big giwl?"

Santana sighed and shook her head "No baby it's not but someday you'll be a big girl like Quinnie," Quinns eyes started to well over with tears the second Rachel's did and now they were both crying loudly. Brittany and Santana glanced at each other while they got up each one taking one of their little girls.

"Sh, Rachie its okay." Santana cooed, rocking her back and forth

"Quinnie, its okay you don't need to cry big girl. You can be our big girl when ever you want, you don't have to be a baby and its okay if you have an accident every now and then." Brittany cooed, hugging Quinn close. "You know what I think?" She then asked, "I think that its nap time." She said. Both Quinn and Rachel nodded their head.

"Sweepy Mama." Rachel whimpered.

After both girls were sleeping upstairs Brittany and Santana lay snuggled on the couch.  
"Well that was interesting," Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana said letting out a sigh "But even teenage Rachel doesn't have a filter so we couldn't expect little Rachie have one and I think that Quinn saw Rachel starting to cry and that upset her," Santana said.

Brittany chuckled and nodded her head, "I agree." She said, "Remember when you did that whenever I cried you cried when we were little?" She teased.

Santana pouted a little bit, "I didn't like seeing you cry." She muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

After their nap the whole incident was forgotten. Quinn woke up first and cuddled Rachel who woke and returned the cuddle.

"I sorwy I made you cry," Quinn whispered in her ear.

"it's otway Quinnie I sorwy I asked 'oo to be a baby," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled softly and cuddled closer to Rachel. "Its okay Rachie." She whispered and yawned softly.

"Awe ou swill sweepy Quinnie?" Rachel asked innocently and Quinn giggled.

"No. I no mean to yawn."

"wet's go see mommy and mama now ," Rachel said jumping off the bed

"no Wachie wet's stay here and cwuddle," Quinn whined meekly.

Rachel thought for a moment, "But my diapy is wet." She whispered, then sighed slightly. "But wets cwuddle! I have mama changed me water." She giggled and climbed back onto the bed.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I love you so much,"" she said with a sigh.

Rachel turned around and kissed the blonde on lips

"I love you more," she sad with a giggle before going in for another kiss.

Quinn shook her head,"Uh huh, I love you more." She whispered, kissing Rachel sweetly.

"Uh huh." Rachel giggled.

Rachel kissed Quinn passionately, pring her lips apart with her tounge while her finger were wrapped on her hair. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist she rolled them do that Rachel was on top of her. Just then Santana peeked her head in to check on them.

"Oh my heavens!" Santana yelled when she opened the door and almost fainted when she saw her two babies making out.

"Mommy!" Quinn cried, "Knock!" She squealed, and couldn't help but giggle at how hard Rachel was blushing.

Santana stood stunned not only at what she just saw but also at Quinn talking back.

"Alright you two love birds downstairs," she said holding her anger. She smiled when she watched her girls scamper pass her blushing brightly.

Rachel pouted heavily when she got downstairs. She grabbed Quinn's hand and laid her head down on her shoulder. "That was fun Quinnie." She whispered shyly.

"So much fun," Quinn agreed.

"Rachie is your diapee wet sweetie?" Santana asked. Rachel blushed and nodded. Santana pulled Rachel into the living room and changed her. Once she was changed she sat with Quinn on their blanket and they played with some toys. "So girls what do you want to do today? We can go to the lake, we can go on a hike, we could play out on the swings from when mommy was little," Santana said.

"I wanna play on the swings!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"I wanna go to the lake!" Quinn squealed at the same time.

Rachel pouted a little bit, "Swings."

"how bout we go to the lake and then we can come back and play on the swings," Brittany suggested. Rachel shook her head.

"Well Mama and Quinnie can go to the lake and you can stay here with Mommy," Santana offered.

Rachel pouted a little bit more but nodded her head, "Okay." she mumbled, "Sowwy Quinnie."

"Why sowwy Rachie?" Quinn asked.

"Cause I not going to the lake wif you."

"It's otway Wachie you have fun wif mommy," Quinn said sadly. Rachel nodded and walked to Santana while Brittany took Santana around the house gathering things for their trip.

Rachel thought for a moment, "Mommy I wanna go to da wake!" She squealed.

Santana bit her lip to stop her self from giggling. "Are you sure Rachie?" She asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "Uh huh."

Santana laughed softly and gathered up up the swimming gear for Rachel as well. Santana then put Rachel in swim diaper and her swim suit before taking her out to the car.

"We're here!" Santana said as they pulled up to the water Quinn and Rachel's eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow!" Quinn whispered.

Rachel bit her lip softly, "Quinnie will ou help me swim?" She asked nervously.

Quinn smiled excitedly and nodded her head,"Of corse Rachie!" She giggled.

"Well, Mommy brought Rachie some floaties so that should help." Santana cooed.

Santana blew up some water wings and slipped them up Rachel's arms "There you go baby," she cooed before sending both girls into the water. Both girls ran giggling in to the water.

"Don't go out to far," Brittany called.

"We won't!" Quinn promised, grabbing Rachel's hand as they swam together. Soon Rachel squealed.

"Ew!" She squealed, running out of the lake. "Something touched me Mommy!" She squeaked.

"It was probably just a stick sweetie it's okay," Santana called back. When the girls were done swimming they can back to shore where Santana and Brittany had dinner prepared.

Rachel giggled a little bit and rubbed her tummy, "Mommy, I super hungwy!" She squealed.

Quinn giggled to, "Me to!"

"Well eat up!" Santana said as she passed them each a plate with a sanwhich some fruit and some chips, along with a sippy cup of juice for Quinn and a bottle for Rachel.

"Fank 'oo Mommy," Quinn before digging into her food.

Santana smiled, and kissed Quinn's forehead. "Your welcome big girl." She cooed. The small family ate happily, sharing small chatter. When Rachel finished eating she fell asleep at the table. Santana laughed and picked the sleepy little girl up. "Time for bed I guess."

Quinn whined "But I not ready for bed Mommy,"

"That's okay you can stay up with me and Mama and watch movies," Santan said as she buckled her in the car

"Yay!" Quinn said clapping her hands together

"But you have to be quiet, you don't want to wake Baby Rachie." Santana whispered, placing Rachel into the car seat and kissed both of the foreheads with a small giggle.

Quinn nodded her head and closed her mouth and stopped her clapping.

When they got home Santana took Rachel upstairs and changed her into her pj's and put her to bed while Brittany gave Quinn a bath and got he into Her pajamas before carrying her downstairs to watch movies. Brittany went to the cabinet to pick some movies while Santana was making snacks in the kitchen. When they returned they were surprised to find Quinn sucking one of Rachel's pacifier.

"Quinnie, hunny...Why are you sucking on one of Baby Rachie's pacifiers?" Santana asked gently, picking Quinn up and placed her onto her lap.

"Cause I wike it," Quinn lisped around the pacifier.

Santana glanced at Brittany before looking back down Quinn and shrugged her shoulders. "Well alright, you can keep that one then." She cooed, kissing Quinn on the forehead.

Quinn was fast asleep in Santana's arms by the end of the first movie. Santan carried her upstairs and placed her in bed next to Rachel before heading downstairs and joining Brittany for some alone time.

Santana smiled at Brittany and sat on her lap, "Well, wasn't that fun." She said with a smile.

Brittany chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Totally fun." She mumbled, kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you so much, and I love our little family so much," Santana said going in for another kiss.

Brittany bit down gently on Santana's lip and nodded her head, "I love you more." She whispered teasingly.

"Show me," Santana said seductively.

Brittany giggled and nodded her head, "Gladly." She teased, picking Santana up and quickly ran them to their room.

Later that night Rachel woke up very unhappy. She huffed slightly and crawled off of her bed and into Quinn's.

Quinn stirred and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"What wrong Wachie," she asked.

Rachel simply huffed and snuggled closer to Quinn. "I no wanna tawk about it." She whispered.

Quinn frowned, "Why not? Awe ou mad?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I just feww upset. I no know why." She whimpered.

Quinn sighed, "Is your diapee dirdy?" She asked.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head. "I fink I has a washy Quinnie. But I no wanna go teww Mommy. She'll get mad cause I no teww her dat I had a dirdy diapee." She whimpered.

"no she won't Wachie you gotsta twell Mommy or it get worse Wachie," Quinn said. Rachel shook her head. "I can twell mommy for 'oo," Quinn said. Rachel just began to cry loudly.

Quinn patted Rachel on the head and quickly climbed out of her bed and ran to her Mommy and Mama's room. She blushed brightly when she saw that they were nude and covered her eyes with her hands. "Mommy!" She squealed.

Santana gasped and quickly woke up, and sat up quicker when she heard Rachel crying. She bounced out of the bed and grabbed a rope before picking Quinn up, "What's wrong Quinnie?" She asked.

"Wachie finks she gotsa diapee rwash but she not wanna tweel 'oo cause she finks you gonna be mad she not twell you she had a dirdy diapee," Quinn explained. Santana picked Rachel up off the bed after she sat Quinn on her bed.

"Mommy I Sowwy," Rachel cried into her Santana's shoulder.

"shh shh Mommy's not mad at you angel," Santana said as she opened Rachel's diaper.

"Oh baby, you got a bad rash." Santana cooed, gently wiping down her little baby. "Quinnie, can you grab the rash cream?" She asked. Quinn nodded her head and quickly grabbed the cream. "My poor baby." She cooed sadly. Rachel sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Owee." She whimpered.

"I know baby, I know." Santana whispered soothingly.

"Mommy owee," Rachel whimpered.

"Mommy knows sweetie shh," Santana cooed. Quinn looked very concerned she didn't like it when her girlfriend or baby sissy cried.

"Is Wachie gunna be otway Mommy?" Quinn asked.

Santana picked Rachel up when she was done rubbing the cream on her and looked down at Quinn. "Yes, Rachie will be okay." She cooed to Quinn, before craddling Rachel lovingly.

Rachel whimpered louder, "Owee Mommy owee!" She whimpered.

"I know baby, its okay." Santana cooed, and started rocking Rachel around the room.

Quinn snuck off to find her Mama who was now fully clothed waiting for Santana to return.

"Mama," Quinn whimpered.

"Yes baby?" Brittany replied

"I snugwle wif 'oo while Mommy take care of Wachie?" she asked. Brittany nodded and opened her arms for the girl who gladly crawled into them while she sucked her pacifier and cuddled her blankee.

Brittany stroked Quinn's hair, "Go back to sleep big girl." She cooed. Quinn nodded her head and almost instantly fell back asleep.

Back in the room, Rachel was still whimpering and fussing. "Come on baby, go back to sleep." Santana cooed.

"Mommy can't owees," Rachel cried. Santana carried Rachel downstairs and sat with her in a big rocking chair and began to rock her and sing a lullaby

Rachel sniffled a little bit and was fast asleep by the time the lullaby was over. Santana sighed in relief and gently stood up with Rachel in her arms and made her way back into her's and Brittany's room.

The next morning Rachel woke all alone in the big bed. She began to cry out for her Mommy or Momma to come get her. Brittany's head soon poked in the door and she ran to Rachel's side.

"It's okay Momma's here," Brittany cooed.

"Botton Owee Momma," Rachel whined.

"Well we'll take you diapee off and can have a bare little bottom today," Brittany said taking off the girls diaper.

"What if I have to go potty?" Rachel asked.

"Then make sure me or Mommy know you have to potty and we'll take you to the potty." Brittany said lovingly.

Brittany and Santana were in the kitchen making breakfast when they heard a heart breaking sob come from the living room. Brittany ran into the living room to see Quinn crying and Rachel clutching the sobbing girls blankee.

"What's wrong Quinnie?" Brittany asked.

"Rahie took my blankee," Quinn sobbed.

Brittany sighed and turned to Rachel, "Rachie, why did you take Quinnie's blankee?" She asked sternly.

Rachel shrugged, "Its soft." She whispered. "Da ofer blankee isn't soft. I want to sit on it." She pouted.

Brittany sighed again. "But you can't take Quinnie's blankee. That's her blankee. You need to give it back."

"No!" Rachel pouted. Quinn cries continued.

"Rachel do you need a time out?" Brittany asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No." She whispered.

"Then give Quinnie her blankee." Brittany said sternly.

Rachel whimpered, "Fine!" She huffed, stomping her foot and shoved the blankee into Quinn's arms. "Here!" She snapped and quickly climbed up onto the couch. She whimpered softly, her rash hurting even more.

Brittany sighed. "C'mon girks it's time for breakfast," She said picking Rachel up off of the couch. When Quinn entered the kitchen she went and hugged Santana tightly.

"Mommy why Rachie not wearin a diapee?" She asked innocently

"Because the diapee owees Rachie's bottom." Santana explained simply, stroking Quinn's hair.

"Ooh." Quinn said.

Rachel started to fuss loudly as Brittany carried her into the kitchen. "Rachie what is wrong?" Brittany asked when Rachel started to squirm, wanting out of Brittany's arms.

"Want down! No want breakfast! Want to stay on couch!" Rachel then wailed.

"Why so cranky today?" Brittany asked. Rachel just continued to scream her tantrum growing more violent.

"Rachel Berry you stop that tantrum right now!" Santana said sternly, "Do you want a spanking?" She warned.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, "Owee!" She wailed.

"Mama knows baby," Brittany cooed "but just because you have a rash does not mean you can misbehave, now go sit at the table it is time for breakfast," she said firmly.

Rachel whined, "No!" She whimpered, now clinging to Brittany. "Stay wif Mama. No want food. I want baba." She whispered.

Brittany sighed. "Baby, Mama needs to make breakfast. Why don't you sit with Mommy and Quinnie." She cooed. She handed Rachel to Santana when Rachel nodded her head.

Brittany returned carrying the breakfast she'd made and a small bowl

"Rachie you need some nourishment so eat this oatmeal and then you can have your baba, okay?" Brittany said as she scooped some of it up with a spoon Rachel just fussed and shook her head.

"Come on baby, eat your oatmeal." Santana cooed, taking the bowl from Brittany and tried to feed her, but Rachel turned her head away.

"Baba!" Rachel cried.

Santana sighed, "Make a bottle Brittany." She said.

"Sanny she need more nourishment, just because she's a baby in her head doesn't she really is she needs adult nourishment," Brittany said.

"C'mon Rachie oatmeals is nummy," Quinn said eating her own bowl trying to encourage her

Rachel simply cried and buried her head into the crock of Santana's neck, ignoring Quinn's efforts. Santana sighed, "I know." She said, "Rachie, if you eat three bites of oatmeal you can have your baba." She promised. Rachel whimpered, but nodded her head. Santana smiled and got a small spoonful of the oatmeal and placed it in front of Rachel's lips.

After taking a few bites of the oatmeal Rachel quite enjoyed it and she finished the whole bowl. "Good Girl," Santana cooed in her ear. "Let's go have a baba and some cartoons, now" she continued as she wiped her mouth.

"Do you need to potty Rachie?' Brittany asked.

Rachel sighed softly and nodded her head. Santana smiled, "Okay, we'll go potty then you can have your baba." She cooed, carrying her into the bathroom.

Quinn carried her bowl sweetly to the sink. "Good girl Quinnie! Good job for helping!" Brittany praised, kissing Quinn on the head.

Quinn giggled, "Thank you." She giggled.

When Rachel was done going to potty Santana carried her into the living room, "How's your bottom baby girl?" She asked.

"Owee." Rachel whimpered simply.

Santana rubbed some rash cream on her bottom and snuggled while clicking on the TV while she fed her the bottle. Quinn suggled close and rubbed her legs

Santana ruffled Quinn's hair with her free hand as she fed Rachel her bottle. When the bottle was empty Rachel was fast asleep. Quinn giggled a little bit and kissed Rachel's head. "Have nice nap baby sissy." She giggled.

Santana chuckled, "You are such a good big sissy Quinnie." she cooed, "Can you watch baby Rachie while I go talk to Mama?" She asked.

Quinn nodded excitedly.

"Britt what is up with Rachel's behavior today?" Santana asked the blonde. Brittany shrugged.

"I think she maybe just be cranky but if you thinks it's more we should talk to "Teenage Rachel"," Brrittany said.

Santana nodded her head, "Yeah, we should. But I think that Quinn has been acting not strange, but younger. I think both of them are getting younger in their minds." She said.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Quinn has been sucking that pacifier like none stop. And Rachel is getting more fussy and only wants her bottle like an infant."

"I think we should talk to both of them about how old they need or want to be when Rachel wakes up," Brittany said pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Good idea," Santana agreed small whimpers distracted them form the moment and they entered the living room.

Quinn looked up at Santana and Brittany when they came into the living room. "Baby Rachie woke up." She whispered. Rachel looked up at Santana and reached for her.

"Mommy." She whimpered.

Santana sighed and picked Rachel up, "Rachie, Quinnie, me and Mama need to talk to teenager Rachel and Quinn." She said.

The girls looked up them and nodded

"You haven't done anything wrong," Brittany said

"We just need to know exactly what age you feel," Santana finished.

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other. Rachel whimpered and looked down.

"Well, I feel like a 2 year old most of the time." Quinn said softly, "I like the pacifier and wearing the pull ups, but not the diapers. And I like being your big girl." She said firmly.

Santana smiled softly and ruffled Quinn's hair, "Well, then unless we ask Quinnie is two, okay?" She asked.

Quinn giggled, "Okay."

"Now what about you Rachel?" Brittany then asked.

"Um I feel like almost one but not quite one, I like my bottle and and being fed but I understand that I do need solid food too," Rachel replied.

"Well let's say Rachie is 10 months old," Brittany said Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk because me and Mama were getting concerned when Rachel started acting up during breakfast and Quinn grabbed the pacifier. But this will be one of the only times we ask for teenage Quinn and Rachel." Santana said.

Rachel crawled over to Santana and crawled into her lap, burring her facing into the crock of her neck, "Owee." She then whimpered.

"My poor baby," Santana cooed. "Do you wanna have a bath baby?" she asked. Rachel whined and nodded her head. Quinn for the first time became jealous of her baby sister and started to pout. Brittany took notice of this and st next to her.

"Does Quinnie want her pull-ups?" she asked sweetly.

Quinn nodded her head, still pouting. Brittany smiled and picked her little girl up and quickly put the girl in her pull up. "Alright, how about while Mommy gives Baby Rachie her bath we cuddle." She said. Quinn nodded her head and snuggled close to Brittany.

While Quinn and Brittany snuggled, Santana was bathing Rachel and trying to calm her.

"Mommy knows you don't like big girl sometimes but you need to be properly nourished so do you want mommy to get you some baby food?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and whined.

Back in the living room Quinn was begging to whimper and whine in Brittany's arms.

When Santana was done bathing Rachel, she gently picked her up. "Alright sweet pea, lets get you into a night gown." She cooed, "We're going to stay inside today and relax." She decided.

Brittany looked down at Quinn and stroked her hair, "What's wrong Quinnie?" She cooed.

"Wachie get mwoe attentions den me I jeawous and be bad big sissy," Quinn said tears pouring from her eyes.

Brittany started to coo soothingly, "Oh, my poor baby." She cooed, "I'm sorry. How about when Rachie takes her nap you can stay up the whole time and hang with me and Mommy." She offered.

Quinn sniffled "Otway Mama," she said with a nod. Santana came into the living room carrying Rachel in her arms. "'Oo feel bettwer, Wachie," Quinn asked.

"No!" Rachel snapped. Quinn looked at Santana desperately.

Santana sighed, "Rachie, you don't need to be mean to Quinnie." She said softly.

Rachel whimpered, "Sowwy Quinnie." She whispered.

Santana sighed and sat down next to Quinn and Brittany. Quinn smiled softly and kissed Rachel's cheek, "Its otway Wachie, I know oo cwanky cause of your washy." She said.

Rachel whimpered again, "Owee!" she wailed. "Baba!"

"I think it's someones nap time," Brittany said as Santana went to fetch the returned and gave Rachel her bottle her big brown eyes fluttered and she suckled at the warm milk.

Rachel was then fast asleep when the bottle was empty. Santana carried her upstairs, putting a diaper on just in case before laying the little girl in the crib. She quickly made her way back downstairs and snatched Quinn into her arms. She peppered her little girl's face with kisses.

"I Wuvs you Mommy," Quinn sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana sighed softly when the movie was over and glanced over at Brittany, "I need to run to the store." She whispered. Quinn had fallen asleep around half away threw the movie.

Brittany frowned, "Why?" She asked.

"Well, Rachie says she wants some baby food, and we are almost out of formula for her as well."

"Alright San We'll be here when you get back," Brittany said with a smile pecking the Latina on the lips. Brittany carried Quinn to her bed and tucked her in at that moment Rachel began to stir and Brittany heard small whimpers coming from her crib. "Hey sweetie," Brittany cooed. She pulled down the bars of the crib and took Rachel in her arms.

"Mommy...Want Mommy" Rachel sobbed.

Brittany pretended to pout, "Do you not love Mama anymore." She teased softly. But the teasing went ignored and Rachel started to scream louder.

"Mommy!" She sobbed. Brittany quickly took Rachel out of the room, not wanting to wake Quinn.

"Mommy's not here right now baby," Brittany cooed giving the girl her pacifier. Rachel spit out the comfort item and continued to sob.

"Mmmmooommy," Brittany sighed and tried to calm her.

"It's okay Rachie Mommy will be home soon," Brittany cooed.

Rachel simply wailed loudly, "Mommy! I want Mommy!" She wailed, kicking her legs unhappy.

"Hush little baby, its okay." Brittany cooed.

Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed Santana's number.

"San Rahie's crying for you can you talk to her?" Brittany asks.

"Yes of course!" Santana says with a slightly worried tone. Brittany place the phone to Rachel's ear.

"Hey Rachie it's mommy I'll be home soon baby be good for Momma," Santana cooed. Rachel's sobs turned into small sniffles as she quieted hearing the sound of Santana's voice.

Rachel sniffled, and laid her head down on Brittany's shoulder, "Now you be good for Mama okay?" Santana asked.

"Otway Mommy." she whispered.

"Mama Diapee wet," Rachel said looking up at Brittany.

"uh oh! let's get you changed then! We don't want that rash on your wittle bottom getting an worse do we?" Brittany said laying the girl down on a changing mat.

Rachel shook her head, "Bad washy." She mumbled.

Brittany chuckled, "That's right, bad rash." she cooed, picking Rachel back up when she was done changing her diaper.

"Where Quinnie?" Rachel asked.

"she's taking her nap baby so it's just you and Mama right now ," Brittany said stroking the girls hair.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and snuggled close to Brittany, "Can I have a baba mama?" She asked.

Brittany smiled, and nodded her head. "Of course baby." She cooed, carrying Rachel into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Dank woo Mama," Rachel said while Brittany cradled her.

"You're welcome sweetie," Brittany replied before leading the bottle to Rachel's lips.

Brittany cradled Rachel close like an infant as Rachel suckled from bottle. Brittany rocked her gently and started to hum softly.

When the bottle was finished Santana walked through the door.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed holding out her arms to Santana.

"Hi there baby," Santana cooed to her. Quinn's whines where soon heard over all the noise.

Brittany chuckled, "I'll go get her." She said, running upstairs quickly, "Hey big girl." She cooed.

"Hi Mama." Quinn mumbled, reaching for Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and quickly picked Quinn up.

Backstairs Santana was rocking Rachel back and forth playfully, "Did my baby miss me?" She asked, teasingly.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "I miss mommy!" She said with a pout.

Brittany returned to the living room with Quinn.

"It's really nice out today I think we should go on a picnic," Santana said. Quinn gasped with delight.

"Yeah! Picnic!" She squealed bouncing up and down.

Santana laughed, "Calm down big girl." She cooed. Quinn giggled and stopped bouncing. "Alright, Quinnie do you want to carry the picnic basket?" She asked.

Quinn nodded excitedly.

"Let me Mama pack it then you can carry it with us okay?" Santana said.

"Otway Mommy," said looking proud.

Brittany chuckled as she quickly packed the picnic basket and handed it to Quinn. "Be careful okay, don't drop it." She cooed.

"Otway Mama!" Quinn giggled.

"Alright let's go!" Santana said.

The little family made their way to the park down the street. When they got there they picked a spot in the shade under a tree and laid out a blanket. When they were comfortable Santana pulled a small jar from the basket and showed it to Rachel.

"Look what Mommy brought you!" She cooed.

"Baby food!" Rachel squealed.

Santana laughed and nodded her head, "Uh huh, they're apples." She cooed, opening the jar. "Oh!" She then said, putting the jar down. "I got something for you to Quinnie." She cooed, and pulled out a bag of her favorite chips.

"Chips!" Quinn squealed.

After both girls finished their food Quinn ran off to play and Santana pushed Rachel on the swings. Soon Quinn came running over from the playground to the swings.

"Mommy can Rachie come pway wif me?" she asked.

Santana looked down at Quinn, "Sure. Just be careful." She cooed, placing Rachel down next to Quinn.

Quinn smiled excitedly and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"C'mon Wachie wet's go pway!" Quinn squealed.

Rachel followed behind her and they ran around the playground together.

Rachel giggled loudly, "Quinnie, will oo help me down da swide?" She asked.

Quinn giggled and nodded her head, "We go down togethew!" She decided.

Quinn sat at the top of the slide and motioned for Rachel to come sit on her lap. When they were adjusted Quinn pushed them forward and they both let out a squeal. When they reached the bottom of the slide Quinn gasped.

"I has to Potty Wachie gotta find Mommy," she squealed and grabbed Rachel's hand

Rachel nodded her head as the two girls ran back over to the picnic area. "Mommy!" Quinn squealed.

"What is is Quinnie?" Santana asked.

"I has to potty!"

Santana took Quinn by the hand and led her over to the porta potties at the park.

"Those are Ickee mommy," Quinn whined.

Santana wrinkled her nose a little bit, "They are." She agreed and laid some toilet paper down on the toilet seat before setting Quinn down on the seat. "We'll have to wash our heads extra this time." She said.

When Quinn was finished Santana took some hand sanitizer from her bag before squirting some on Quinn's and then her own before they joined Brittany and Rachel again.

Rachel instantly grabbed Quinn's hand. "Come on Quinnie! Come play more!" She squealed.

Quinn giggled. "Otway Wachie, Is coming!" She squealed. The two little girls ran off to play tag while Santana and Brittany smiled softly and cuddled on the blanket.

A little bit later the two mothers were startled out of their cuddling by a painful scream. Santana jumped to her feet and ran over to Quinn and Rachel. Rachel was clinging to her arm and crying loudly.

"What happened!" She demanded.

"Wachie got stung by a bee!" Quinn said, trying to comfort Rachel.

Rachel's cries grew more frantic.

"Oh baby girl," Santana cooed . "Brittany will you go clean up the picnic while I take Rachel home," She said picking Rachel up. Brittany nodded and grabbed Quinn's hand before running over to their blanket

"I twied to pwotect Wachie from the bee." Quinn whispered as she followed Santana to the blanket.

"Oh Quinnie, its okay. That bee was so mean." Santana said, patting Quinn on the head. "We'll get her a bandaid and you can kiss it better okay?"

When they arrived home Santana removed the stinger from Rachel's inflamed skin she placed and ice pack over the wound and after giving her a bottle with some water in it she began to calm down.

"I kiss it bettwer Wachie?" Quinn asked

Rachel whimpered and nodded her head. Quinn smiled, kissing her wounds when Santana lifted the ice pack.

"You are such a good big sister Quinn." Santana cooed, kissing her on the head. "Now can the good big sister get Rachie a bandaid?" She asked.

Quinn nodded and bounced off to the bathroom before returning with a pink hello kitty band aid.

"wook Wachie its gots hewoo kitty on it!" she said displaying the band aid to Rachel.

Rachel rubbed the rest of her tears away as Quinn placed the band aid on Rachel's wound. "Dank ou Quinnie." She whispered.

Quinn smiled brightly, and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Your welcome Wachie, I wove you." She smiled.

"I wove 'oo more Quinnie," Rachel teased returning the kiss.

"I wove 'oo most Wachie," Quinn replied playing with Rachel's hair .

Santana chuckled softly, "Alright love birds, break it up." She teased, picking them both up. "I vote we watch a movie." She said.

"I second that." Brittany said as she walked into the living room.

"Wion King!" Quinn squealed.

"Uh uh!" Rachel protested "Sound of Music"

"No Wachie Wion King" Quinn argued.

"No Quinnie!" Rachel screamed. "Sound Of Music!"

"My My maybe you two need spankings and time outs," Santana reprimanded.

"No Mommy!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel whimpered, "No, owwe." She whimpered.

"Then no more yelling." Santana warned.

"We watch Wion king." Rachel whispered.

"We watch Sound Of Music next time Wachie," Quinn said hugging Rachel close as Brittany started the movie.

"Do my girls want some snacks?" Santana asked.

"Can I has popcorn?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head, "Of course big girl." She cooed, "What do you want Rachie?" She asked.

"I not hungwy, I want baba." Rachel whined.

Santana returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for Quinn and a bottle filled with juice for Rachel she grabbed a sippy cup for Quinn too.

"Fank 'oo," They replied sweetly in unison.

"You're welcome girls," Santana replied before going to cuddle up with Brittany on the couch

Rachel snuggled close to Quinn as she suckled from her bottle. By the end of the movie Rachel was fast asleep.

"Wachie sweeping." Quinn then whispered.

Brittany smiled "Thank you big sister," she cooed to her before picking Rachel up and carrying her to the nursery. Quinn then climbed up into her Mommy's lap and cuddled close.

"Hey Pumpkin," Santana cooed.

"Hi mommy." Quinn giggled, snuggling closer to Santana.

"How is my little girl doing?" Santana asked giving the girl her blanket.

Quinn giggled and snatched the blanket from Santana, "I'm a big girl mommy!" She then pouted.

"You are a big girl! but you'll always be Mommy's little girl," Santana cooed.

Quinn giggled. "Mommy can I have some cookies?"

"No you've had chips and popcorn already you'll get a belly ache," Santana told her

"Mommy," Quinn whined.

"I said no Quinnie." Santana said sternly.

Quinn whined loudly and kicked her legs stubbornly, "Cookies." She whined.

"Quinn," Santana warned.

"I want a cookie," Quinn yelled.

"Quinn Fabray we do not yell in this house and Rachie taking a nap no stop it," Quinn kicked her legs and let out frustrated scream.

Rachel's cries then could be heard from her room. Santana glared slightly at Quinn. "I think you need a spanking and a time out for waking Rachie and yelling." She said sternly.

Quinn jumped off of the couch and stomped her feet, "No I don't!"

Santana took a calming breath. "One..."

"No! Cookie!" Quinn wailed.

"Two..." Quinn continued to fuss as she threw herself to the floor. "Three..." Santana finished

Santana pulled Quinn off the floor and onto her lap and began smacking the girls backside.

Santana smacked the girl's backside for five minutes before letting the little girl up and placed her in the corner, "You stay there until I come and get you." She said sternly. Quinn sniffled loudly, her face stained with tears and nodded her head.

After about ten minutes later Santana walked over to the corner.

"Qunnie do you want to tell mommy why you had to sit on the naughty stool?" Santana asked. Quinn wiped her nose with the back of her hand looked at Santana.

"I was yellwing and I frew a tantrwum." She sniffled. "I sowwy I was naughty Mommy,"

"Mommy forgives you and I love you," Santana cooed wrapping the girl up in a hug.

"I wove 'oo too Mommy, I have my paci?" she asked.

Santana smiled, "Of course big girl." Santana cooed, handing Quinn her pacifier . "Now let's go see what Rachie and Mama are doing." She said.

Quinn giggled, "Otway Mommy."

When they entered the kitchen Rachel was the table coloring and Brittany was starting supper.

"You wanna go color with Rachie?" Santana asked.

"No I stay wif mommy," Quinn said latching on to Santana's arm.

Santana nodded her head, "Okay, but lets sit with Rachie before she gets lonely." She said playfully.

Quinn giggled. "Otway Mommy." She said. Santana smiled and sat down next Rachel.

"Hi Rachie, how was your nap?" Santana asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Its was otway." She whispered.

"just okay?" Santana said "what's the matter baby?"

Rachel shrugged, "Nofing." She said.

Quinn wrinkled her nose, "Mommy, Wachie wying, Wachie upset. Why you upset Wachie?"

Rachel started to pout, "Quinnie got a spanking." She pouted, "I heard her cwying, I no wike dat." She said, "Hitting bad Mommy," She then said, with cute childish anger, "Bad Mommy." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Santana stifled a giggle. "Rachie, Quinnie got a spanking cause she was being naughty,"

"not wike it mommy," Rachel told her shaking her head. "Hitting not nice Mommy." She said simply.

Santana stifled another giggle, "Oh Rachie." She said simply, shaking her head playfully.

"Dinner's ready!" Brittany called entering the kitchen with some pots.

"Rachie do you wanna have baby food or big girl food?" Santana asked.

"Can Mommy feed me?" Rachel asked, "I want baby food." She said reaching for Santana pouting.

Santana sighed softly. "Okay baby." She cooed.

Santana got up and tied a bib around Rachel's neck and opened a jar of baby food.

"Open up for the airplane!" she cooed. Rachel giggled and readily accepted the food.

When the jar of baby food was gone Rachel started to whine, "Baba?" She asked.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Yes you can have your baba now." She cooed, getting up and fixed a bottle of formula for the baby girl.

Santana handed Rachel the bottle and started in on her own dinner.

"Fank 'Oo Mommy!" she said before suckling on the nipple. Quinn gasped as a large scoop of spaghetti dropped on her shirt.

"Uh oh!" Santana said, and picked Quinn up. "Let's go change your shirt!" She said playfully.

Quinn pouted, "Sowwy Mommy." She pouted.

"Its okay sweetie, you didn't mean to." Santana said.

Back downstairs Rachel started to cry loudly.

"What's wrong Rachie?" Brittany asked.

"I want Quinnie." she whined.

"Quinnie's getting changed right now baby," Brittany cooed.

"Quinnie!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn and Santana returned later Quinn now not wearing a shirt at all. Brittany shot them a look.

"Just in case she spills again Santana explained. Rachel was still crying.

"Quinnie," she shouted reaching for the girl.

Santana smiled softly and placed Quinn back in her seat. She then picked Rachel up and out from her high chair and placed her in the chair next to Quinn. "There you go baby girl." Santana cooed.

Rachel instantly wrapped her arms around Quinn and snuggled close to her, "My Quinnie." She sniffled.

Quinn giggled, "Wachie do yous wants some of my paghetti?" She asked sweetly. Rachel thought for a moment and nodded her head. Quinn giggled again and got a spoonful of spaghetti and fed it to Rachel.

"dat nummy Quinnie! Rachel said excitedly. Quinn giggled and at some more herself.

"Mommy, I has paghetti pwease?" Rachel then asked. Santana smiled.

"Sure, you can share with me." She said sweetly, and picked Rachel up and started to feed Rachel.

Soon both little girls were covered in red spaghetti sauce. Santana chuckled "Messy messy girls," she cooed pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures.

"I think I see two little girls who need baths," Brittany said.

Rachel started to giggle loudly and shook her head, "No baf time!" She squealed and jumped off of the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Santana sighed softly and shook her head.

Brittany giggled before chasing after her.

"You'll take a bath for me right Quinnie?" Santana asked.

Quinn giggled and nodded her head. Santana chuckled and carried the little girl upstairs to the bathroom and started the bath.

Downstairs Brittany caught Rachel, "Gotcha!" She teased, tickling the girl and taking her upstairs. She helped the little girl get undressed and when she went to take off her diaper, Rachel took off running again. "Rachel!" Brittany groaned.

Rachel giggled, "No baf!"

"Rachel Barbra!" Brittany called down the hall. "It's bath time now come on." Rachel giggled at her little game now standing completely naked in the hall.

"No baf Mama," she squealed.

"Hey Rachie Quinnie's taking a bath," Brittany offered.

"No baf! Gotta catch me Mama!" Rachel said, giggling innocently enjoying her game with her Mama.

Brittany sighed, then grinned excitedly. "I'm gonna get you." She warned playfully and started to run after her baby.

After 10 minutes Brittany was done with the little game.

"Okay sweet girl bath time I mean it now," she said

Rachel pouted, but nodded her head. "Otway Mama." She said reaching for Brittany.

Brittany smiled, "Good girl." She cooed, picking Rachel up and made her way into the bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom Quinn was splashing happily in the bubbles.

"Quinnie!" Rachel squealed.

"Well it's about time," Santana teased.

Brittany glared playfully at Santana as she placed Rachel into the bath.

"Hi Wachie!" Quinn squealed. "Hey Wachie I a Mermaid!" Quinn squealed. RAchel giggled.

"I a fishy!" Rachel responded.

Brittany and Santana laughed at their two little girls. "You two are so funny." Santana teased.

Rachel giggled and started splashing Quinn and her Mommies.

"No no water stays inside the bath please," Santana said. After getting both little girls cleaned up Brittany took them to get ready for bed. Quinn pouted when Brittany tried to put here in a footed sleeper.

"Mama those are for babies!" she protested.

"But Quinnie, its cold out tonight so it'll keep you warm." Brittany cooed as Santana easily slipped the footed sleeper on Rachel.

"Baba!" Rachel then squealed.

"Mommy will get your bottle baby," Santana told her.

"Mama but I want big girl jammies," Quinn complained.

"Okay, but if you have to wear socks." Brittany sighed, pulling out some 'big girl' jammies with simba and nala on the shirt. She quickly dressed QUinn and placed some socks on her. She handed the little girl her blankee and smiled.

"Baba." Quinn whined.

"A Baba for my big girl?" Brittany asked "You're a big girl you don't need that"

"I want a big giwl baba." Quinn whined, "Pwease, I want appwe juice." She whined.

Brittany sighed, but nodded her head. "Okay." She cooed.

Brittany took Quinn downstairs and sat her with Rachel on the ouch before joining Santana in the kitchen. Santana pulled Rachel's bottle from the microwave as Brittany poured some apple juice into Quinn's sippy cup and they both entered the living room.

Santana picked Rachel up and started feeding Rachel the bottle. Rachel yawned softly and snuggled close to Santana as she suckled from the baby bottle.

Brittany smiled when Quinn started to drink greedily from the sippy cup.

Santana noticed Quinn's eyes start to droop. After Santana carried Rachel to bed "Come on big girl let's go to bed." Brittany said as she lifted Quinn off the couch and took her to bed. She tucked her Quinn in and flipped on the baby monitor before kissing both her girls and leaving the room.

The moment Santana closed the door, Rachel started to cry loudly. "Mommy!" She wailed.

Santana sighed softly, and opened the door back up and made her way over to Rachel's crib. "What's the matter baby girl?" She asked.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpered, reaching for Santana.

"Rachie what's wrong," Santana cooed. "It's bed time why so fussy lately little one?" She asked.

"Just want Mommy." Rachel fussed.

Santana sighed, and picked the little girl up. "Baby, I've played with you all day." She cooed, "Now its night night time."

"No!" Rachel wailed, clinging to Santana's shirt and cried. "Mommy." She whimpered.

"why are you so cranky Rachel are you getting sick? is your diapee dirty?" Santana asked as RAchel continued to fuss. "Shh Quinnie's sleeping," she cooed.

Rachel whimpered softly and snuggled close to Santana, "Tummy owee! Dipee yucky! And want to stay wif mommy!" She whined.

Santana took Rachel out of the room she rocked in the big rocking chair. She loved her baby but she wanted to have some alone time with Brittany.

"Let's get you cleaned up then you can snuggle with Mommy kay baby?" she said. Rachel sniffled amd nodded.

Santana quickly changed Rachel's diaper. She sat back down on the rocking chair and rocked her gently. Soon Rachel was fast asleep. Santana sighed in relief and laid the little girl back in the crib gently.

Santana walked back to her room that she shared with Brittany and snuggled her tiredly. "so tired," she whined.

Brittany chuckled, "That's what happens when you have babies." She teased, poking Santana's side.

"hey have you noticed how fussy Rachel's been lately? Should we be worried?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed, "I think she could be getting sick again." She suggested, "I mean her immune system is terrible, may be we should take her to the doctor when we get home just in case, and baby her completely until we leave."

"Yeah she said her stomach hurt again," Santana said "What do you mean baby her completely don't we do that already?" Santana asked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Remember when we babied you? We didn't let you do anything by yourself, and we talk baby talk non stop?" She asked.

Santana blushed softly and nodded her head, "But we pretty much do that to her anyways." She argued.

Brittany sighed, "I guess your right, she just seems sad all the time even more than before, and I think we should baby her more." She explained.

"Let's just worry about in the morning and get some rest," Brittany said stroking Santana's hair.

Santana smiled and nodded her head "Okay." She said with a loud yawn


	10. Chapter 10

Santana woke early the next morning to the sound of Rachel's sobs.

"Hi Rachel," she cooed.

"Mommy!" Rachel wailed, reaching for Santana.

Santana smiled softly, and gently picked the little girl up, placing her hand under Rachel's head and cradled her close to her chest, "How did you sleep baby?" She cooed.

Rachel just shook her head. "Tummy," she whined. Santana frowned.

"Would big girl Rachel mind if me and Mama babied you more until we go home?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded her head, and laid her head down on Santana's shoulder. "Uh huh." She whispered.

Santana sighed softly, and cuddled Rachel closer to her chest. She kissed her forehead and started rocking Rachel back and forth.

When she was calm Santana carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch she turned on the TV for her before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. Santana smiled to herself when she heard Rachel babbling in baby talk as her mind regressed a bit.

Rachel crawled off the couch and toddled into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Santana's leg and babbled. "Hi baby." Santana laughed, "What are you doing?" She asked, Rachel simply babbled. "IS that so?" Santana teased, and picked the little girl up and placed her into the high chair.

Brittany came into the kitchen with Quinn a few minutes later. She sat Quinn down before greeting Santana with a kiss. Quinn ran to the table and sat next to Rachel.

"Mornin' Wachie," Quinn said brightly.

Rachel babbled at Quinn for her hello and giggled. She clapped her hands and babbled louder.

Quinn tilted her head to the , "Why Wachie not tawking?" Quinn asked.

Brittany smiled, "Because she's a baby Quinnie." She cooed.

Quinn looked confused but just nodded her head. Santana served breakfast to Quinn and Brittany.

"I'm going to feed Rachel her bottle I'll be right back," she said picking Rachel up from the high chair. "Hey baby are you hungry?" she asked.

Rachel babbled loudly and nodded her head, and reached for the bottle. Santana chuckled and placed the bottle nipple at Rachel's lips. Rachel instantly began to suckle on the bottle.

After Rachel was fed and burped Santana placed her back in her high chair with a few toys on the tray to keep her occupied and she started to eat her own breakfast.

Rachel played with her toys like a little angel, before throwing on the toys on the ground. The older three girls jumped at the sound of the toy hitting the ground and Rachel started to giggle loudly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and placed the toys back on the tray "little stinker," she cooed tickling Rachel under the chin.

Rachel simply giggled bashfully and babbled to her Mama. Brittany chuckled softly and shook her head, "What are we going to do with the little stinker Quinnie?" She asked teasingly.

Quinn giggled, "Tickle Wachie!" She squealed.

Brittany smiled and tickled Rachel's feet. Quinn was giggling as much as Rachel. "Hmm I think the tickle monster is hungry for a Quinnie," Brittany said. turning to Quinn who squealed loudly.

Rachel squealed loudly and started giggling uncontrollably. Santana chuckled, "You three are crazy." She teased, getting up and cleaning off the table.

Brittany released Rachel from the high chair and took her to the living room with Quinn following close behind. Brittany sat Rachel down on the blanket and Quinn joined her and the two began to play.

Rachel babbled at Quinn as she played and started to whine loudly when she wanted to play with the toy Quinn was playing with. Quinn sighed softly and gave the toy to Rachel, "Hewe Wachie." She said sweetly.

Rachel smiled and took the toy. Quinn pouted as she decided on something else to play with.

Rachel saw Quinn pouting and crawled back over to her sister and started babbling, and crawled onto Quinn's lap. "Pway wif Wachie Quinnie." Rachel pouted.

Quinn turned and started a game of Peek-a-boo with Rachel soon both were giggling and squealing.

Santana and Brittany walked into the living room when they were done cleaning up and chuckled softly, "Aw look at my babies playing so nicely." Santana cooed.

"I not a baby Mommy!" Quinn whined "I big girl,"

Santana chuckled and quickly picked Quinn up and tickled her, "I thought I already told you that you will always by my baby." She teased.

Quinn giggled "I know Mommy," she said leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. Rachel began to fuss and reached for Brittany.

"What's wrong baby does your tummy still hurt?" She asked.

Rachel whimpered and nodded her head, "Oweeee!" She wailed, and laid her head down on Brittany's shoulder.

Quinn frowned, "Mommy, why Wachie's tummy huwt all da time?" She asked.

Santana sighed, "I don't know." She admitted.

"she gotta go to the doctor?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"When we go home we'll take her," She said. Rachel heard this and shook her head. Even at eighteen she hated the doctor she always made her daddy or dad go in with her and she held his hand tightly. Something she was embarrassed to admit but was true.

"What's wrong Rachie?" Brittany asked.

"No wike doctows!" Rachel wailed and started to cry louder than she already was.

Quinn frowned, "Its otway Wachie, I go wif you I pwomise."

Rachel looked at Quinn and nodded. "Dey scary Quinnie big giwrl Rachel thinks Doctows scary," she explained.

"Shh Rachie it's okay he's just gonna make sure your tummy is okay" Brittany said.

Rachel whimpered, "No!" She wailed.

Brittany sighed, "Relax baby girl." She cooed, rocking Rachel back and forth lovingly.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up Rachie?" Brittany asked. Rachel whined and nodded her head. "Let's get a comfy on the couch with a bucket Brittany offered.

Rachel snuggled close to Brittany after she was given the bucket. "No like being sickie." Rachel whined.

Brittany smiled sadly, "I know." She cooed.

"I not like when Wachie sick," Quinn said. "make her bettwer," she whined.

"Mama's trying Quinnie," Santana told her.

Quinn pouted, and snuggled close to Santana. "Poow Wachie." She pouted.

Santana smiled sadly, "I know, big girl." She cooed to Quinn.

Soon both girls were sleeping and Santana sighed.

"I love them so much," She told Brittany as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Brittany smiled, "I know. Although I was wondering if we could see if your mom could babysit, so I can take my baby to on a date." She said teasingly.

Santana giggled, "Oh, I can see what I can do." She teased.

Santana called her mom and arranged for her to come at 6 to babysit the girls.

"Quinnie Rachie Me ans Mama are going to go out and have grown up time so Nana's gonna come watch you two okay?" Santana explained.

Rachel's lip instantly started to tremble, "No go bye bye." She whimpered pitifully.

Santana sighed softly and turned to Brittany, "Maybe I should call my mom..." she mumbled.

Brittany sighed, knowing that Santana just wanted to be with her baby. Those two were very close, "No Santana, we are going out." She said sternly.

Santana knew she wasn't getting out of it.

"Baby you'll have fun with Nana and Mama and I won't be out long," She explained to Rachel.

The doorbell rang and Rachel started crying louder. Santana frowned when Brittany let her mother in. She then handed her baby over to her mother, "Alright, we're going. You be good for Nana okay big girl?" She asked Quinn, over Rachel's cries. "And help with Rachie, so she stops crying okay?" She asked nervously.

Quinn giggled, "Otway Mommy, have fun wif Mama." She giggled.

Quinn walked over to her Nana and sat with her on the couch. "It's otway Wacie I here," she said as she snuggled up to her.

Rachel sniffled softly, "Want Mommy Quinnie." She whimpered.

"I know Wachie, they be back soon! Now we play wif Nana." Quinn giggled.

Rachel looked up at Nana and snuggled close to her.

"Nana can we watch Sound of Music?" Quinn asked knowing that it was Rachel's favorite.

"We sure can can sweetie," she said ruffling the girls hair.

Rachel's eyes lit up a little bit when she heard that they could watch Sound of Music, "Dank ou Nana!" She squealed excitedly. Marie laughed and turned the movie on.

"Want a baba Rachie?" She then asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "Uh huh."

Rachel was asleep by the end of the movie and Quinn was well on her way there so after putting her in her Crib she returned to Quinn and began to rock her.

Marie smiled softly at Quinn, "Go to sleep big girl." She cooed. Quinn nodded her head and instantly fell asleep. Marie chuckled and carried Quinn and laid her down in the toddler bed.

Marie was relaxing on the couch downstairs when she heard cries coming from the upstairs bedroom.

she walked in and saw Rachel crying in her crib.

"Hey there little one," she cooed.

Rachel wailed loudly, and Marie instantly picked the little girl up, "What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Tummy owee! Want Mommy." She whimpered.

"shh Shh," Marie comforted.

"Mommy," Rachel cried.

Marie rocked Rachel gently around the living room, "She'll be home soon." She cooed, stroking her hair.

Rachel fell back asleep and Marie decided to just hold her until Santana returned.

Rachel whimpered softly in her sleep and Marie sighed deeply, 'Poor baby' She thought, and sighed happily when she heard Santana and Brittany open the door.

Santana smiled when she saw her mother holding Rachel.

"Thanks for watching them Mami," she said.

Santana took Rachel into her arms and held her close. Marie smiled, "No problem mija. You should really see what's wrong with her tummy though." She said.

"She was complaining about it again?" Brittany asked.

Marie nodded her head. The two mothers sighed softly.

"It's been bothering her for a while what do you think it could be?" she asked.

"Maybe it's a food allergy," Her mother suggested

Santana's face dropped, "Oh shit." She sighed.

"Santana language!" Brittany snapped.

Santana sighed, "Sorry, but I just realized the formula we gave her was dairy, we never thought about getting her vegan formula." She explained.

"Well switch over and see what happen's if nothing changes be sure to take her to the Doctor," Marie said as she walked out the door.

Santana nodded and looked at Brittany with a hopeful grin, "Will you go get it?" She asked sweetly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm going." She grumbled.

After closing the door Brittany followed Santana upstairs and helped her put Rachel to bed.

"Poor baby," Santana sighed as she looked down at her.

Brittany frowned, "Okay, I'm going to run to the store, be back in 10 minutes." She said, kissing Santana on the cheek.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Okay, be safe."

Brittany returned a little later and joined Santana in bed.

Santana was already fast asleep in bed, grumbling softly in her sleep.

Brittany smiled and snuggled up next to her. She fell asleep with her arms wrapped around the Latina.

A little bit after Brittany fell asleep, Rachel woke up and started crying loudly.

Santana woke groggily and walked to the room

"Baby what's the matter now?" she asked.

Rachel whimpered, and rubbed her eyes. "I want Daddy!" She wailed. Santana's face dropped and she gently picked the little girl up.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy," Rachel continued to cry.

"Do you want to go see your daddies?" Santana asked.

Santana sighed softly, and held the little girl close as she nodded her head. "Okay sweetie, we'll go see your Daddies in the morning." She promised.

"Pwromise Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"I promise Rach," Santana reassured.

Rachel laid her head down on Santana's shoulder, "I sleep wif you?" She then asked shyly.

Santana smiled brightly, and nodded her head. "Of course." She said.

Santana carried her back her bedroom and tucked her in with her.

Rachel sniffled softly, and looked up at Santana with sad eyes. "Mommy are you mad at me?" She then asked softly.

Santana frowned, "Why do you think I'm mad?" She asked.

"Because I want to see my Daddies." She whimpered.

"Oh baby no I'm not mad not at all I don't blame you for missing them it's perfectly natural," Santana comforted.

Rachel sniffled and buried her head into the pillow and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Santana and Brittany were downstairs having coffee while their babies slept. "we're taking a trip today," Santana told Brittany.

Brittany frowned softly and tilted her head to the side, "Where?" She asked.

"Rachel wants to see her dads." She explained.

Brittany furrowed brow "Why?"

"I don't know but she was crying for them last night and I promised her we'd go visit." Santana explained

Brittany bit her lip, "Are you okay with that?" She asked gently.

Santana shrugged, "I want her to make her dads, I really do. I just don't want to lose her." She said sadly.

"I promise you you won't," Brittany reassured as she cuddled her they were pulled from their little moment when they heard Quinn calling from upstairs

"Mama! Mommy!"

Santana quickly made her way upstairs and smiled at Quinn, "Hi Quinnie." She cooed, picking the little girl up.

"Mommy where Wachie! Wachie gone!" Quinn cried he eyes filling with tears "And My pull up wet Mommy," she continued as she hid her face in Santana's shoulder

Santana chuckled softly, "Rachie isn't gone big girl," She cooed as she laid Quinn down to change her pull up. "She's sleeping in mine and Mama's room, she had another rough night." She explained.

"Oh," Quinn sniffled as Santana sat her up. Santana then carried down to the kitchen where Brittany still was.

"What's the matter Quinnie?" Brittany asked the girl who was still quietly sobbing.

"Someone just couldn't find their little sissy this morning," Santana explained as she sat the girl on her feet.

Brittany instantly picked Quinn back up and placed her on her lap, "Aw, what a good big sister." She cooed gently, stroking Quinn's hair. Rachel's cries then could be heard.

Santana bit her lip, "I wish she would sleep longer." She said, making her way upstairs to grab Rachel.

"Hi Rachie are you ready to go see your daddies today?" Santana asked as she entered the room. Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes and nodded

"Yeth Mommy," she replied.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Okay sweetie. Do you want us all to come or just you and Me?" She then asked, picking Rachel up gently.

"Just you Mommy." Rachel whispered.

"Okay baby do you want Mommy to go with you or to just drop you off?" She asked.

"I go by myswef Mommy," Rachel said.

Santana bit her lip, she didn't like that answer. What if something bad happened? "Okay baby." She cooed.

"You take Mommy's phone and I'll have Mama's so you can call me," Santana said "Let's get you in some big girl clothes and have some breakfast then we'll leave," she continued.

Rachel nodded her head, "Otway." She whispered and allowed Santana to get her dress gently, and carrying her downstairs to the kitchen. "Baba?" She then asked softly.

Santana smiled gently and nodded her head, "Of course."

After feeding her the bottle Santana and Rachel said their goodbyes and left.

"It's time for big girl RAchel to come out," Santana said once they were in the car.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I know Tana." She whispered.

Santana bit her lip when Rachel called her Tana. "Are you sure you don't want me for wait for you?" She asked as she pulled up to the Berry house.

"I'm sure Tana." Rachel said with a small smile and started to get out of the car.

Santana waited until Rachel got into the house to drive away. Rachel stood in the doorway where she was greeted by her fathers.

"Dad! Daddy! Hi!" she said happily.

Leroy and Hiram looked at their daughter with knowing smiles, "Come in Rachel." Hiram said and they settled themselves down on the couch.

"I'm so happy you decided to stop acting childish and stop with the diaper wearing." Leroy said.

Rachel blushed and nodded. "I've missed you," she admitted.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Dads, I don't want to stop diapering." She whispered, "I like living with Santana and Brittany and Quinn. I feels amazing, but I hate having to sleep at night knowing you hate me." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I just want to know you still love me." She whimpered.

"Rach we don't hate you," Hiram began

"We've never stopped loving you you're our baby girl," Leroy continued.

"Then why did you make me leave!" Rachel snapped, "Why couldn't you just accept it! I mean Santana would have been fine staying here! Her and her parents did this to her and they still loved her! I could have been calling you Grandpa or still Daddy if you two weren't jerks!" She whimpered.

"Rachel we're sorry It was just all very strange for us sweetie," Hiram said as he pulled Rachel into a hug as she began to cry.

"I don't want to leave Quinn, or Santana, or Brittany. I love them all so much." She sobbed.

"I know," Leroy sighed.

"Look you can live with them but you can come visit us whenever you want," Hiram suggested. Rachel nodded and her crying calmed. Until she felt a warm spurt of liquid below her.

Rachel started to blush brightly, but decided not to say anything. She didn't want to make her fathers uncomfortable. "I'm going to call Mo...Santana. She's going to freak out if I don't call her."

Hiram nodded and Rachel walked off to the bathroom. Rachel dialed the fimilar number. Santana answered imeditaley.

"Mommy I wet," Rachel whimpered.

Santana sighed softly, "Okay baby," She cooed, "I'll be there in 10 minutes." She cooed.

"Otway Mommy." Rachel whispered.

"Mommy we have lunch with my daddies?" Rachel asked not wanting to rush out and have them feel awkward.

Santana bit her lip, "You know what Rachie, sure. Tell them they own my Breadsticks." She teased.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She giggled.

Rachel walked back downstairs trying to keep the wettness between her legs off her mind. "Do you guys want to have lunch at breadsticks with Santana and I?" she asked her fathers.

Santana bit her lip, "You know what Rachie, sure. Tell them they own my Breadsticks." She teased.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She giggled.

Rachel walked back into the living room and sat with her fathers. She was shifting uncomfortably from her wet diaper. "Do you guys want to have lunch with Santana at Breadsticks?" she asked.

Hiram smiled and nodded his head, "Of course. Let's go." He said, and the two fathers and Rachel piled into the car.

When they reached the restaurant Santana was already there. When they got seated Rachel excused herself to the restroom and Santana followed.

Santana smiled softly and quickly changed her little girl.

"Is Quinnie otway dat just ou came?" Rachel then asked.

"She's a little fussy without her little sissy but she'll be okay," Santana said. "Did your visit go okay?" she asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "They say I stay wif you, but I have ta visit them." She explained.

"Have to?" Santana said.

"Only if I want to," Rachel explained.

Santana nodded her head, "Well then, that sounds fair. Now lets go eat okay baby?" She cooed.

"Otway." Rachel said, her tummy growling loudly.

They returned and joined Rachel's father.

They where served their meals and had some lighthearted talk.

Rachel started to yawn softly and blushed. Santana laughed as did her fathers.

"Nap time?" Leroy asked Santana.

"Looks like it," Santana said with a chuckle as Rachel blushed.

"as I recall Rachel never liked naps," Hiram joked.

Rachel pouted, "Well now I do." She huffed, crossing her arms blushing brightly.

Santana chuckled and patted Rachel on the head.

Hiram chuckled. "You'd better get her home looks like she's getting cranky," he said.

"Yeah someone gets cranky if she doesn't get enough rest," Santana said.

"Trust me we know," Leroy laughed.

Rachel started to pout, "Guys." She pouted.

Santana laughed and pinched Rachel's cheeks gently, "Oh baby, we're just teasing." She cooed.

After everyone finished their meals they said their goodbyes and drove home.

"Did you have a good time baby?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and yawned tiredly.

"Wreally good time Mommy,"

Santana smiled, "Good." She cooed. She chuckled softly when she glanced back at Rachel and saw her fast asleep.

When she arrived home Quinn was already napping and she carried her upstairs kissing Brittany on the way up.

"How'd it go?" Brittany asked when she returned.

"Surprisingly well," Santana said.

Brittany smiled, "That's fantasic!" She said with a large smile.

Santana giggled a little bit and laid Rachel down in the crib.

"I think we'll arrange another visit soon and baby we can all go," Santana said smiling at her sleeping babies.

Brittany nodded her head, "That sounds like a plan. I just hope this helps Rachel not be so upset now."

"I think it will I think it helped her have some closure," Santana said as they walked into the living room together.

Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and kissed her lovingly. "I love you." She cooed.

"I love you too," Santana said.

"Sometimes when I take care of Quinn and Rachel I remember taking care of you and it makes me smile," Brittany told her.

Santana blushed a little bit, "Oh well, yeah." She giggled, blushing brighter.

Brittany laughed loudly, "Relax Sanny, you were so cute!"

Santana blushed at the name. Brittany giggled and hugged her "And you make a wonderful mommy," She said.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I can't wait until Mother's Day." She admitted with a giggle.

"We'll do something extra special," Brittany promised.

"It'll be Rachel's first you know?" Santana said.

Brittany nodded her head, "Oh yeah." She mumbled.

"When is mother's day, like next week?" Santana asked.

"It is actually," Santana said "let's go to the zoo," she suggested.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Okay! I love the zoo!" She squealed.

"Baby, don't wake the babies." Santana laughed, kissing Brittany's nose.

"I know how Quinnie loves lions she'll love it," Santana continued

"And Rachel adores the petting zoo." Brittany giggled. "Its a plan, but we should surprise them."

"We will," Santana said. Quinn's little footsteps where soon heard in the hallway.

Santana got up and ran to grab Quinn, and swung her in the air. "Hi there Quinnie!" She cooed.

"Hi Mommy," Quinn squealed.

"Did you and Mama have fun today," she asked

"Uh huh but missed 'Oo and Wachie,"

"Well next time we go see her daddies maybe you can go to," Santana said.

"Do you want to go wake Rachie up?" Santana then asked sweetly. Quinn giggled and nodded her head excitedly.

Quinn made her way to Rachel's crib and stuck her face between the bars

"Wachie it's wake up time Wachie," she cooed trying to sound like Mama or Mommy

Rachel grumbled softly and opened her eyes. "Quinnie?" She grumbled tiredly.

"Hi Wachie!" Quinn said excitedly "Did you have fun with your daddies today? I missed you Wachie and I got in trowble cause I had a tanrwum cause I wanted 'oo to stay," she rambled on.

Rachel giggled a little bit, and shrugged her shoulders. "Weah, I had fun. My daddies wove me again." she said excitedly.

Quinn giggled and clapped her hands. "Way!" She squealed.

Quinn unlatched the side of the crib and helped her out. They entered the living room holding hands and skipping down the hall into the living room.

"Hi Mama" Rachel squealed.

Brittany smiled brightly and grabbed Rachel, pulling her onto her lap. "Hi Rachie." She cooed.

"did you have a good day today," she asked Rachel nodded

"but My daddies and Mommy was teasin me!" she said with a pout.

Brittany glared playfully at Santana. "What a mean Mommy." She teased. Rachel giggled a little bit when she saw Santana pout.

"So little ladies what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Santana asked.

"Sleep." Rachel said with a loud yawn.

Brittany laughed loudly, and ruffled Rachel's hair, "No we can't do that." She teased.

"Mall?" Quinn asked with a sly smile.

Rachel gulped and shook her head, "No." She said.

"Why Wahie it be fun we go to the toy store and da candy store pwease Wahie," Quinn rattled off "Why not wanna go there?" she asked.

Rachel blushed slightly, "Meanie football players go to the mall." Rachel explained with a pout.

"They'll be nice to you when we're around," Santana reassured.

"Yeah Wachie dem not mwess wif us," Quinn stated.

Rachel bit her lip, "No be baby?" She then asked softly.

"No, you can be a big girl. But you still need the diaper." Brittany said.

"Mama," Rachel whined "I use big giwrl potty prowmise," Rachel said with a puppy dog pout.

Brittany shook her head, "Mall potties are yucky, you stay in your diaper." She said sternly.

"Pull ups wike Quinnie," Rachel tried to compromise

"Yes sweetie you can have pull ups," Santana agreed before Brittany could speak "Now let's go," she said.

Rachel giggled a little bit as Santana picked her up and quickly changed her into a pull up. Then the small family piled into the car and started driving to the mall


	11. Chapter 11

"Now girls just because you are "Big Girls" today doesn't mean you can run off by yourself Stay with me and Mama got it?" Santana said as she pulled into the parking lot. Both girls nodded and smiled around pacifiers.

"Give Mama your paci's I'll put them in a safe spot," Brittany said. Both girls did as they we're told and she tucked them into a backpack she was carrying.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as the small family walked into the mall. She bit her lip nervously.

Quinn noticed her nervousness and squeezed her hand "It's okay RAch I'm right here everything will be alright," she whispered.

Rachel smiled up at Quinn and kissed her cheek, "I love you Quinn." She said, "Thank you for protecting me."

"That's what girlfriends and Big Sissy's are for," Quinn quietly causing a faint blush to raise in Rachel's cheeks.

"So where should we go first?" Santana asked.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Quinn asked shyly.

Santana laughed loudly, "Sure we can." She said. Quinn smiled brightly and dragged everyone to the small toy store.

Both girls were mesmerized by all the toys and the bright colors that surrounded them.

"Mo...Santana can I get a toy?" Rachel asked excitedly, her eyes pleading.

Santana laughed, "Of course you can." She said.

Not long after Quinn came scampering up to them with a plush lion she held it up to them with puppy dog eyes.

Santana thought about it a little bit, then nodded her head. "I guess you can get it." she said, taking the lion. "Come on Rachel, did you pick out a toy?" She asked.

"uh huh" Rachel said holding out a little doll with short blonde hair.

"don't you want a dolly with hair like yours?" Brittany asked. Rachel shook her head.

"This one is like Quinn," she said.

Quinn giggled a little bit, "Aw, I wove you Rachel." she whispered, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Wove you too Quinn," Rachel whispered. After they checked out of the toy store Rachel asked to visit the music shop.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Okay let's go." She cooed, grabbing the girls' hands and smiled over to Brittany.

Santana noticed Quinn starting to get a bit fussy.

"Let's go have a snack," she suggested.

Quinn nodded her head, "Pretzel?" She asked.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Sure sweetie." She cooed.

The little family sat in the food court while Quinn and Rachel shared a pretzel.

"Thank you Ma...Brittany," Quinn said.

Brittany smiled, "Your welcome." She cooed softly. Rachel giggled a little bit then tensed slightly when she saw Azmino and Karofsky.

They approached their table and Rachel whimpered.

"what the hell since when do you three hang out with this loser," Azmino scoffed.

"Oh my god Berry are you wearing a diaper?" Karofsky yelled noticing the top of Rachel's pull up peeking out of her jeans.

Rachel gasped and quickly pulled her shirt down. "Don't be silly. I'm not wearing a diaper." She mumbled nervously.

Santana glared at Azmino. "Since now. Now go away before I kicked your ass." She threatened.

"You three hang out with this diaper wearing loser?" Karofsky teased. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she started to cry "Aw is your little diapee wet," he continued.

"Back of Karosky," Quinn said wrapping Rachel in a hug and giving him her HBIC death glare.

Rachel's lower lip started to tremble as she tried to control her crying. She looked up at Santana, "I want to go home." She whimpered.

Santana glared at Karosky and nodded her head. "Come on girls." she snarled.

Rachel was sobbing in the car and Brittany quickly pulled out her pacifier.

"It okay Wachie It okay," Quinn tried.

Rachel pushed Quinn away, "No its not!" She wailed, "They gonna teww everyone!" She wailed.

When they got home Santana tried to diaper Rachel, but she kicked her legs unhappily and pushed her away

"No! No Diapee," she yelled.

Santana sighed softly, "Rachel, you need your diaper." She whispered.

Rachel wailed and pushed Santana away, "No! No diapee!" She wailed, "Please no!" She whimpered.

"I thought you liked your diaper," Santana said.

"Meanie Karofsky know I no need daipee," Rachel cried.

Santana sighed softly, "Sweetie, I'll take care of Karofsky." She said, "I promise, but we both know that you need your diapee." She cooed.

"No," Rachel whined "I scared, we go daddies?" Rachel rambled on.

Santana sighed, "No." she said, "We will go to your daddies if you put your diaper on." She said.

Rachel whined "okay," she whispered.

"We can go see your daddies next week okay baby," Santana told her.

Rachel sniffled softly as Santana finally was able to get the diaper on. "I love you sweetie." She cooed.

"I wove you too mommy," Rachel murmured.

"I'll make sure Karofsky won't do anything to you baby," Santana promised.

"Still scared," Rachel whined.

Santana hugged her baby close, "I know sweetie." She whispered. "But Mommy will take care of it."

"Want Quinnie," Rachel whined.

Santana smiled and carried Rachel downstairs. "Quinn." She called. Quinn came running and smiled when she saw Rachel.

Quinn hugged Rachel tight.

"Scared Quinnie," Rachel whined.

"Wachie if dat big fat meanie head Karofsky twells everyone about your diapees I wear diapees to school wif you," Quinn promised.

"You'd do dat for me Quinnie?" Rachel asked

Quinn nodded her head, "I pwomise." she said.

Rachel smiled a little bit and snuggled close to Quinn. "I wove ou Quinnie." SHe whispered.

Brittany peeked her head in the doorway.

"Dinner time girls," Brittany cooed.

Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Awe ou hungwy Wachie?" She asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "Vewy hungwy."

"Are you gonna have some big girl pizza or do you want you're strained peas Rachie?" Santana asked

Rachel thought for a moment, then smiled excitedly. "Pizza!" She squealed.

Santana laughed and nodded her head, "Okay sweetie." She cooed and started cutting a slice of pizza for Rachel.

The family around munching on pizza when Quinn let out a little burp and she giggled.

"Quinnie!" Rachel giggled, "What do you say?" She asked.

Quinn giggled, "'Suse me!" She squealed.

Rachel giggled loudly and clapped her hands.

Santana rolled her eyes "You two are so silly," she said.

"Nu huh!" Quinn protested.

Rachel giggled, "You silly Mommy!" She squealed.

Santana chuckled softly, "I'm going to tickle you." she threatened, standing up

"No Mommy!" Rachel squealed

"I protect you Wachie," Quinn giggled

Rachel and Quinn jumped off of their chairs and took off running.

"Santana, they weren't done eating!" Brittany scolded.

"Girls!" Santana yelled "Come back to the table please,"

Rachel giggled, "No, you gonna tickle!" She squealed.

Quinn giggled as well, "Yeah!"

"I promise I won't but you need to come finish your dinner," Santana said entering the room.

"No!" Rachel squeaked as she stuck out her tongue.

Santana placed her hands on her hips, "Rachie, do you want a spanking?" She asked.

Rachel pouted and shook her head, "No." She said.

Santana pointed to the table, "Then go sit back down." She said

Rachel and Quinn sulked their way to the table and sat down

"Sowwy Mommy," Quinn said quietly.

Santana smiled softly and patted Quinn on the head, "Its okay sweetheart." SHe cooed as Rachel munched on her food.

Rachel finished her dinner and sucked some juice from her bottle.

"All finished Mommy! We play now?" Rachel asked.

Santana thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure sweetie." She cooed. Rachel squealed excitedly and jumped off of the chair.

Quinn chased after her. Santana and Brittany cleaned up the kitchen as they listened to Quinn and Rachel chase each other through the house.

Rachel giggled excitedly as she took off into the kitchen. "Mommy, save me! Quinnie tickling me!" She squealed.

Just then then they heard a loud crash in the hall way followed by Quinn's sobbing.

"Mama Mommy" She cried.

Santana turned to see Quinn sitting in the ground with her hand placed on her head and a little trickle of blood was running down her face.

Santana gasped, "What happened Quinnie?" Santana asked, picking Quinn up and pulling her hand away so she could see her wound.

"I...Falled and I hitted my head.. ...th th th the table," Quinn chocked out through sobs pointing to the table in the hallway.

"Oh baby girl," Santana cooed "Brit will you go get the first aid kit?" she asked Brittany ran to grab it

"Quinnie gonna be okay" Rachel asked innocently as Quinn continued to sob.

Santana glanced at the small cut on Quinn s head and nodded.

Brittany brought the first aid kit back and handed it to Santana. She then picked Rachel back up so she wouldn't get in the way.

Santana cleaned the blood up before placing a bandaid on. She kissed it lovingly and hugged Quinn gently.

"Owee Mommy," Quinn whined.

"How bout we give you a nice bath then we put you to bed?" Santana said.

Quinn sniffled and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered.

Santana hugged Quinn close, "My poor baby." She cooed softly, kissing the bandaid gently.

While Santana bathed Quinn upstairs Brittany cuddled Rachel on the couch  
"Momma it my fault Quinnie got Owee I bad," Rachel cried.

Brittany frowned softly and hugged Rachel close, "Sh baby, its not your fault." She cooed, kissing her baby on the forehead.

Rachel whimpered "we go see if Quinnie otay," she asked.

"sure baby," Brittany cooed in her ear.

Brittany carried Rachel to the bathroom to see Quinn sitting pitifully in the bath.

"Quinnie, I sowwy!" Rachel whimpered.

"Its otway Wachie." Quinn grumbled pitifully. Rachel whimpered again and buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Rachie why don't you go to bed sweetie," Santana said as she washed Quinn's hair.

Rachel whimpered softly and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into her room and crawled into her crib without changing her diaper or into her PJs. Brittany sighed softly, and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Hurts Mama," she whined.

" I know baby mommy will give you some medicine before bed. " Brittany said before leaving the room and entering the nursery."Rachie we gotta get you in a clean diaper in some cozy jammies," She said.

"Is big girl Quinn feeling alright?" Santana asked as she lifterd Quinn from the bathtub.

Quinn nodded her head, "It hurt really bad." She mumbled.

Rachel whimpered, "No, I otway Mama. I sleepy. No need jammies." She whispered sadly, still never upset that Quinn had gotten hurt.

"Rachel you need jammies" Brittany said as she took Rachel to the dresser.

"Here take this," Santana said as she gave Quinn a pain reliever.

"Dank 'oo mommy," Quinn said as she swallowed the medicine.

"You're welcome, Now lets get you in your jammies then Mommy can rock you before bed okay?" Santana said.

Quinn nodded her head and Santana took her into the bedroom to get her into her jammies. Brittany, on the other hand, was still having troubles getting Rachel into her jammies.

"Come on Rachie, you need to get into your jammies." She cooed.

Brittany laid Rachel down on the changing table and ignored her fussing. Santana finished dressing Quinn and let got over to the girl.

"I okay Wachie," she said with a kiss on Rachel's cheek. Then walked to Santana to be rocked.

Rachel sniffled softly, and allowed Brittany to finally get her PJs on. Brittany smiled over to Santana and Quinn as she picked Rachel up, then laid her down in the crib. She rubbed Rachel's belly for a few moments until the little girl was fast asleep.

Santana pulled Quinn into the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Mommy?" Quinn said.

Santana looked down at Quinn and smiled softly, "Yes baby?" She asked gently, stroking Quinn's hair.

"Firsty I have baba," she asked sheepishly

Santana smiled softly, and nodded her head. "Okay sweetie." She cooed, standing up to get the bottle for her big girl.

Santana rocked Quinn as she sucked she bottle and her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Santana took Quinn into her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight my big girl," she whispered.

Brittany smiled at Santana and picked her girlfriend up. Santana laughed loudly and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Today was a long day," Santana sighed.

"It was whattya say to a bubble bath for two to relax," Brittany asked with a smirk.

"Sounds perfect," Santana smiled

Brittany smiled and took her girlfriend in to the bathroom and started the bathtub, then squeezed some bubbles into the tub.

They both climbed into the tub and Santana relaxed against her girlfriend.

"Perfect end to a long day," Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded her head, "Perfect." She agreed, yawning loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn woke early the next morning and made her way downstairs. No one was awake so she settled on the ouch and cuddled her beloved blankee.

Brittany yawned loudly as she walked downstairs a little bit later and smiled when she saw Quinn cuddling her blankee. "Hi Quinnie." She cooed.

"Hi Mama," Quinn said.

"How's you head baby," Brittany replied

"Better,"

"Is your pull-up wet sweetie?" Brittany asked knowing the answer would be the same as it was most mornings

Quinn just nodded.

"What were you doing down there all alone?" Brittany asked as she led Quinn upstairs to be changed.

"Just finkin Mama," Quinn replied shyly.

Brittany stroked Quinn's hair. "What were you thinking about sweet pea?" She asked, kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Jus Big Girl stuff Mama," Quinn replied as Brittany stripped the wet pull up off her before wiping her and replacing in with a dry one.

"Oh yeah? What sort of big girl stuff?" Brittany questioned.

Quinn bit her lip softly, "Pwomise not to twell Wachie?" She asked shyly.

Brittany smiled gently, "I promise not to tell Rachel." She promised.

"I was thinking about my blankee," Quinn said snapping out of Quinnie mode "And how much I'm attached to it even when I'm just Quinn and not Quinnie," she said.

Brittany frowned softly, then tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked softly, kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Well I've never been able to sleep without it," Quinn said "I even had it at your 10th birthday party when you had a sleepover," she explained. "I think it's because it was the only thing that brought me comfort when I was little and my parents fought all the time," she said as she nuzzled it.

Brittany bit her lip softly and hugged Quinn close. "That's okay Q, we all have our special things. Don't tell Santana, but she still sleeps with her teddy bear." She whispered. "Although she as given it to Rachel to play with a few time." She explained.

Quinn giggled at the thought of her Mommy sleeping with a teddy bear. "And I still wet the bed at night too," she blushed.

Brittany shrugged, "So does Rachel." She said, stroking Quinn's hair. "Its nothing to be ashamed of Quinnie. Your parents can't hurt or scare you anymore." She promised.

"I think that's why I like to be little," Quinn said. "Dat's all I was finkin bout Mama," Quinn said signaling that she was Quinnie again.

"Thank you for telling me that sweetie," Brittany cooed in her ear

"I hungry," Quinn whined.

Brittany chuckled softly and kissed Quinn's head. "Alright sweet pea, what do you want?" She asked.

"Dounuts!" Quinn squealed.

"Doughnuts?" Brittany said. "That's not very healthy"

"Pwease mama," Quinn whined.

Brittany sighed softly, "Oh alright, then lets wait for Mommy and Rachie so they can pick out some doughnuts as well." She cooed.

Quinn nodded "Can I have some milk and watch cartoons?" she asked

"I think that's okay baby," Brittany cooed.

Quinn giggled and clapped her hands together. "Dank you Mama." She giggled as Brittany filled her sippy cup up with milk.

Quinn sat contented on the couch watching Blue's Clues and drinking her milk when she heard Santana enter.

"Morning Mommy! Mama says we can go get doughnuts when Wachie is up," She said excitedly.

"Did she now?" Santana remarked.

Quinn giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh!" she squealed.

Santana chuckled softly and patted Quinn on the head, "What kind of doughnut do you want?" She asked.

"Spwinkwes!" Quinn giggled.

"So we're gonna have a hyper Quinnie huh?" Santana chuckled.

Quinn giggled "Waych tv wif me Mommy?" she asked.

Santana chuckled and nodded her head, "Sure big girl." She cooed, picking Quinn up and placing her on her lap.

Quinn laid her head on Santana's shoulder and sighed.

"I wove you Mommy,"

"I love you too sweetie," Santana cooed

"Mommy when Wahie gonna be up?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows, Rachie could sleep all day if we let her." She giggled.

Quinn giggled loudly and nodded her head, "Wachie sweeps awot." She agreed.

Just then Rachel's voice rang through the house

"Mommy, Mommy" she called out.

"Oh looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Santana teased, making Quinn giggled. Santana chuckled softly and got off the couch to get Rachel.

"Hey Rachie," Santana cooed.

"Mommy," Rachel squealed.

"We're gonna go have some yummy doughnuts today doesn't that sound fun?" Santana cooed.

Rachel giggled excitedly, "Doughnuts!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Santana laughed loudly, "I'll take that as a yes."

After getting Rachel dressed and ready to go Santana sent Quinn to get dressed. She came bounding down the stairs carrying a purple lion shirt and some overalls but she was completely naked.

"Need help mommy," Quinn whined

"Quinnie Naked!" Rachel squealed.

Santana chuckled softly at Rachel's squeal and walked over to Quinn. "Alright silly girl let's get you dressed." She teased.

Quinn pouted. "Rachie teasin me s'not nice," she whined.

"She's not teasing you baby she just thought it was silly," Santana explained as she dressed her.

Quinn kept pouting though and after Santana finished getting the little girl ready she ignored the younger girl the whole way to the doughnut shop.

When the arrived at the bakery Quinn was still pouting.

"Mama wanna go home," she whined into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I thought you wanted a doughnut sweetie?" Brittany said "Look at the pretty pink one with the sprinkles," she said pointing it out.

"Mommy mad," she whined. "And Wachie teased me and no one wikes me and head owee wanna cwuddle and go home," Quinn babbled as she broke down.

Brittany shushed Quinn gently, and stroked her hair. "Its okay sweet heart, Mommy isn't mad at you. And we all love you so very much. How about you and I go wait in the car while Mommy and Rachie get the doughnuts." She whispered. Quinn whimpered and nodded her head.

Santana was confused when Brittany took Quinn outside but she continued to order. In the car Brittany sat with Quinn in the backseat she dug through the diaper bag and got Quinn's pacifier and blankee before cuddling her close.

"Why do fussy today baby girl?" Brittany cooed.

"My head owee." Quinn whimpered rubbing her eyes tiredly, and laid her head down on Brittany's shoulder.

Back in the store Rachel looked up at Santana and began to pout, "Whats wrong wif Quinnie Mommy?" She asked.

"I don't know baby girl," Santana said. When Santana got in the car Quinn whimpered and curled into Brittany. Santana gave Brittany a concussed glance.

"Quinny, look mommy has doughnuts," Brittany cooed.

Quinn simply whimpered and buried her face deeper into Brittany's shoulder. Santana frowned deeply and placed the doughnuts next to Brittany before helping Rachel into her carseat. Rachel whimpered, "Quinnie what wrong?" She asked, pouting as Quinn kept ignoring her.

When they arrived home Brittany carried Quinn into the house and sat her down at the table and went to get her some milk but when she started to walk away Quinn started to cry "Want Mama," she whimpered.

Brittany sighed softly, "San, will you get Quinn some milk?" She asked her girlfriend, who nodded. Brittany picked the little girl up and held her close, "Sh baby, its okay Mama's got you." She cooed.

Santana frowned at the little girls cries and returned with a bottle of milk

"Here baby and here's your yummy doughnut too, now is my big girl gonna tell me why she's so sad today?" Santana said.

Quinn whimpered before lifting her head to grab the doughnut, then buried her face back into Brittany's shoulder. She shook her head and whimpered louder. Rachel frowned deeply and crawled up next to Brittany and patted Quinn's back.

"What wrong Quinnie?" Rachel asked, pouting.

Quinn whimpered and pushed Rachel away, making her sissy/girlfriend fall on her bottom next to Santana. "Go 'way." She whimpered.

Rachel's lower lip trembled and looked up at Santana for an answer.

Santana carried Rachel upstairs and settled her in her bed upstairs with a doughnut and a bottle.

"Just stay here in Mommy's bed and watch cartoons we'll take care of Quinnie," she said before leaving

Rachel pouted a little bit as Santana went back downstairs. Santana sighed softly, and sat down next to Brittany and Quinn.

"Quinn, what's the matter sweetheart?" Santana asked softly.

"Head owee, You wove Wachie more dan me I cranky," Quinn whined as she nibbled on her doughnut a little

Santana frowned deeply, and gently took Quinn out of Brittany's arms ignoring her whimpers. "Quinn, why would you think I love Rachie more?" She asked, "I love you both equally." She whispered.

Quinn turned her head "Mama," she whined reaching for Brittany.

"Mommy's talking to you," she said simply.

"Cause she's a baby dat's why," Quinn whined.

Santana held Quinn close to her chest, "Oh sweetheart, I don't love Rachel more than you. I love you both the same, just because she's a baby doesn't mean I love her more." She said gently, yet firmly.

"But you pway wif her mowe and she get mowe cwuddles and she gets her diapee's changed and you twickle her tummy," Quinn rambled on "Head Owee," she whined again.

Santana shushed Quinn gently, and kissed Quinn's forehead. "Oh sweetie, just because I don't always give you all of the attention doesn't mean I don't love you." She cooed, "Rachel is a baby, and even when she isn't acting like a baby she demands attention. You know how she is." She said playfully.

Quinn sniffled. "Mommy head," she whined.

Santana bit her lip, "Quinn, I need you to be an adult right now and tell me if you need to go to the doctor." She said gently.

"It hurts really bad," Quinn said simply before tears started to fall down her face "I think I'll be okay though,"

Santana kissed Quinn lovingly on her head, "Quinn, I love you so much. I also love Rachel but I don't love her more. Please understand that." She said pleadingly.

Quinn just nodded "I understand," she affirmed "Cwuddle me pwease," she whined.

Santana smiled, "Of course big girl." She cooed.

Quinn leaned into Santana and sipped her milk "Can I have some medicine?" she asked.

Santana nodded her head and stood up with Quinn in her arms. She got some pain medicine for her big girl and helped her with the medicine.

'You wanna go lay in Mommy's bed with Rachie?" Santana asked. Quinn looked pitiful but nodded as she slipped her thumb to mouth.

Santana smiled gently and carried Quinn upstairs where Rachel was half asleep with her bottle in her mouth.

Santana laid Quinn down and she cuddled up next to Rachel "I sowwy I pushed 'oo" she whispered.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders tiredly, "It otway." She whispered back, rubbing her eyes with a small whimper.

Quinn cuddled closer "I's just crwanky," she murmered "and my head huwrts,"

Rachel kissed Quinn's head, "I sowwy." she whispered, snuggling close to Quinn.

"I'll be okay," she said returning the cuddle as she wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and kissed her gently before yawning loudly and grabbed her bottle.

Quinn returned the kiss "You tirwed sissy?" she mumbled around her thumb

Rachel nodded her head, "I wanted to wait fow ou." She mumbled tiredly.

Quinn smile "I here now," she said as she yawned "Wet's twake a nap," she said as she cuddled Rachel closer

Rachel nodded her head, as she placed her bottle to the side before placing her pacifier into her mouth and whimpered softly. "Night night." She grumbled tiredly.

Soon the two teens were fast asleep in their Mothers' bed cuddled tightly in each others arms.

Santana smiled softly and stroked both of her girl's hair before sneaking down stairs to find Brittany.

"Do you know what's been up with Quinn today?" she asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She said sadly.

Santana sighed "I wish she would open up, maybe we can take Rachel to Mami's and just spend sometime just with her," Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded her head, "That's a good idea. But aren't you afraid Rachel might feel left out? She's still so fragile." She admitted, wishing she could make both her babies happy.

"I don't think so I know that she loves Quinn and wants the best for her," Santana explained.

Brittany nodded her head, "You're right," She said. "We'll talk to them when they wake up."

"Sound's great but until then let's get our cuddles on," Santana smirked as she hugged Brittany

Brittany laughed and snuggled close to Santana. "You cuddle monster." She teased.

An hour later Quinn and Rachel came downstairs holding hands and talking. Quinn immediately went to the couch and climbed up on Brittany's lap

"Mama," she almost whined.

Brittany smiled softly, "What's the matter baby?" She asked. Rachel sighed softly, she knew her sissy was cranky and whiny lately, but it still hurt her feelings a little bit when she went straight to her Mama.

"Cwuddles," Quinn whispered Santana stood and took Rachel out if the room.

"Rachie," she said as she pulled the girl on to her lap "We're gonna take you to see nana so me and Mama can make Qunnie feel better is that okay?" she asked softly.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears at first, before looking down. "Otway." She whispered. Her adult mind understood that Quinn needed some time with Santana and Brittany, but her infant mind was panicking.

"It's alright we'll be back this evening," Santana said kissing the girls head. "you wanna go get some toys so I can take you?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I just want Teddy." She whispered, getting off of Santana's lap and grabbed her Teddy bear. "Wet's go." She said sadly.

"Come on baby," Santana said "You'll have fun with Nana I bet she'll make some cookies with you if you're good," she encouraged as they walked out the door.

Rachel simply nodded her head. Santana sighed softly as she placed Rachel in her carseat.

Once Rachel was dropped off and Santana returned home she sat with Brittany "So Quinnie you get to be our baby today what do you wanna do first hm?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "I no no." She said, pouting slightly.

"Well I'm certain someone has a wet pull up so let's get that changed then we'll find something fun to do," Brittany said.

Quinn giggled a little bit, "Pull up wettie." She giggled, clapping her hands.

Santana came down within some supplies she made quick work of changing the girl. Quinn put up a fuss however when Santana went to put a new pull up on the girl "No want diapees like Rachie," she said

Santana sighed softly, "Do you want your pull ups? Or some big girl panties?" She asked.

"Diapees wike Wachie," Quinn pouted. "I baby,"

Santana smacked herself on the head, "Sorry baby, I didn't understand for a moment." She admitted, going back upstairs to get a diaper.

"Swilly Mommy," Quinn giggled as she kicked her legs

Santana chuckled softly, "Silly Mommy." She repeated, tickling Quinn's tummy as she changed her pull up.

One Quinn was in a diaper and snuggled back on the couch she looked up at Santana "Mommy want paci," she whined but when Santana turned to the coffee table where it was left it was gone.

"Hold on a second baby," Santana said

"Brit, where's Quinn's paci?" She asked.

"Isn't it on the table?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, "No."

"I'll go check if you left it upstairs."

Quinn got a worried look on her face "Paci gone?" she whimpered

Santana stroked Quinn's hair, "Its okay sweetie, Mama will get it for you." She cooed, as Brittany came back downstairs.

"Found it baby." Brittany cooed.

Quinn's frown broke into a smile as Brittany came down and gave it to the girl. She quickly started to suck it and relax "Bwue's cwuess?" Quinn lisped around the pacifier

Santana tapped her chin playfully, "Oh I guess we can watch it." She teased, tickling the little girl's tummy.

Quinn squealed and batted Santana's hands away "No twickle Mommy," she squeaked.

Santana grinned, and started tickling Quinn more. "Oh yes tickle." She teased. Brittany laughed as well, and started to tickle Quinn as well.

"Stop Stop," Quinn squealed as she kicked her legs "NO twickles,"

Santana and Brittany laughed loudly, and stopped tickling the girl. "Okay, okay." Santana chuckled.

Quinn pouted and put her pacifier back into her mouth before cuddling into Santana and Brittany.

Santana smiled, and started to stroke Quinn's hair lovingly.

"Hungy," Quinn whined after about 45 minutes of watching the tv.

Brittany smiled, "Well what do you want baby girl?" She cooed.

Quinn thought for a moment "Baba wike Wachie," she said happily

Brittany nodded her head and got up to make a bottle.

She handed the bottle to Santana and Quinn crawled onto her lap "Open up baby," Santana cooed. Quinn sucked greedily and looked up Santana with adoration

Santana smiled back down at Quinn, and stroked her hair. "I love you Quinnie." She cooed gently.

Quinn smiled around the bottle causing some milk to run down the sides of her mouth and she whimpered a little.

"Oh, no no its okay Quinnie. Sh." Santana cooed as she wiped the milk away from her mouth, "See all better." She cooed.

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder.

Quinn sucked until the bottle was empty Santana placed her over her shoulder and patted her back "Burp for Mommy," she cooed

Quinn blushed slightly as she burped loudly. Santana smiled brightly, "Good girl." She cooed.

Quinn snuggled close to Santana and smiled softly up at Brittany.

Brittany smiled down at Quinn and stroked her hair. "Why don't you take a nap baby girl?" She asked.

"I alweady takes a nap Mama," Quinn said with a yawn.

"Well, then why not another one." Santana teased, tickling her belly.

Quinn just sighed and nodded she cuddled Santana close until she fell asleep.

Santana smiled and held the little girl close to her chest.

She slipped the girls pacifier into her mouth then asked Brittany to get her blankee "I think she can just nap right here," she said

Brittany nodded her head as she grabbed Quinn's blanket, "Do you want me to go get Rachel?" She asked softly.

"No we're meeting them there for dinner later ," Santana said

Brittany nodded her head, "Okay, let's let Quinn sleep for another 30 minutes then we'll go." She decided.

Santana just nodded and continued to cradle the girl in her arms.

Brittany smiled, and stroked Santana's hair. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too," Santana said planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek suddenly the girl in Santana's arms started to fuss "No daddy please no," she whimpered

Santana shushed Quinn gently, "Sh baby, its okay. Mommy won't let Daddy hurt you ever again." She swore.

Quinn whimpered and turned into Santana. "It's just a dream Quinn just a dream," she cooed

Santana rocked the girl back and forth, "Sh, its okay." She cooed lovingly.

Quinn's whimpering settled and she cuddled her blankee and she relaxed.

Santana smiled softly, and kissed her cheek. "Good girl." She cooed.

"Wonder what that was about?" Brittany said

Santana sighed, "Brittany, Quinn was being abused by Russel." She said, "She doesn't like talking about it, but that's why she moved out. Because Judy took him back."

Brittany looked shocked but nodded "Our poor baby girl," she said as she stroked Quinn's hair.

Santana sighed softly, "I'm sorry for not telling you." She said sadly.

"It's alright it's not your place to tell me," she said. About half an hour later Quinn woke up she looked up at Santana and smiled innocently.

"Good nap honey?" Santana asked. Quinn just babbled incoherently in response.

Santana chuckled softly, "Are you ready to go see Nana and Rachey?" She asked softly, kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn babbled some more "Nana! Wachie!" She then cheered

Santana laughed softly, and swung Quinn into the air as she stood up. "Alright let's go!" She cooed, tickling Quinn's tummy.

"Go bye bye!" Quinn squealed and reached for Brittany "Mama bye bye," she said

Brittany laughed and grabbed Quinn. "I'm going bye bye with you, silly baby." She teased.

Quinn clapped her hands as they made their way to the car and she was buckled in to backseat

Santana and Brittany laughed as they drove to Maria's house. Santana carried Quinn to the door, and opened it without knocking or ringing the door bell. She expected to hear Rachel's giggles and squeals, but frowned softly when she heard her diva's loud cries. Quinn frowned a little bit, "Why Wachie cwying?" She asked softly.

Maria walked into the living room, rocking the crying Rachel and frowned at Santana before smiling gently at Quinn, "Hi Quinnie." She cooed, kissing her cheek before looking back at Santana, "She woke up from a nightmare during her nap and has been like this for a half an hour. She won't tell me what her nightmare was about."

Quinn frowned "Wachie no cwry no crwy," she begged

"Wll you tell mommy about your dream?" Santana asked her

Rachel shook her head, and laid her head down on her Nana's shoulder. "No." She whimpered, and looked at Santana and Brittany. She slowly started to stop her crying after seeing her Mommy and Mama, and suddenly got very shy and hid from them.

"Rachie what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Wachie mad?" Quinn asked innocently

Rachel's tears came back, "I no want to talk about it." She said firmly, her lower lip trembling again. Brittany frowned softly and went to grab her from Maria, and frowned even more when Rachel clung to her Nana's shirt. Maria sighed softly.

"Why don't we go ahead and eat." She suggested gently.

At the dinner table Quinn reached across and grabbed Rachel's hand but she yanked it away. Quinn frowned and looked up at Santana and Brittany then back to Rachel. "I Sowrry Wachie," she sighed.

Rachel just ignored her girlfriend's apology and played with her food. Brittany frowned deeply at her baby. She seemed so upset and none of them knew what was wrong. After dinner Maria told them to go home, "I'll clean up, you take care of your babies." she whispered. Santana nodded her head and went to pick Rachel up, gasping softly when she pulled away.

"I'll walk." Rachel said, sounding like her old self and not like a baby and walked to the car. She allowed Brittany to buckle up, but that was all.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Santana asked sounding slightly irritated. "Tomorrow you can spend the day with me and mama and Quinn can come to Nana's" she offered

Rachel shook her head, "No, I otway." She whispered, hearing the irritation in Santana's voice, which brought her tears back into her eyes. The memories of her dream coming back, her Mommies and Quinnie giving her back to her Dads so they could be a family with out her playing out in her mind again.

"Rachel please talk to us," Santana begged

"Come one baby this important," Brittany added

"You made cause of me," Quinn pouted.

Rachel shook head, "I not mad cause of you Quinnie," She whispered, "I no tawk 'bout it." She whispered, laying her head down against the window.

Santana looked at Brittany helplessly, before starting the car and drove back to their home.

Tear welled up in Quinn's eyes and she sobbed. Brittany sighed knowing they now had two very upset little girls.

Rachel bit down very roughly on her lip, making it bleed slightly as she tried hard not to burst into tears again. Santana glanced at her little girls in the driver's mirror and frowned sadly. They then pulled up into the drive way. "Brittany, will you take Quinn upstairs and cuddle her in our room?" She asked, "I'm going to talk to Rachel."

Brittany nodded and went inside she quickly got Quinn ready for bed and cuddled her in the bed "shh shh It's alright mama's here I've got you," she cooed. Meanwhile Santana was with Rachel.

"Rachie what happened to your lip?" she asked as she wiped the blood with a towel.

Rachel whimpered softly when she saw Brittany carry Quinn inside. she looked up at Santana and shrugged her shoulders, "I bit it." She admitted in a whisper.

Santana looked down at her sad little girl, "How come baby?" She asked, stroking Rachel's hair.

"I didn't want to cwy." Rachel admitted, her lower lip starting to tremble again.

"Sweetie come here" Santana said as she pulled her into a hug "it's okay to cry I know you don't wanna talk about what happened but does big girl Rachie want to?" she asked carefully

Rachel laid her head down on Santana's shoulder, before bursting into tears again. "I no want to be a big giwl!" She wailed.

Santana rocked her gently, "Sh baby its okay." She whispered.

"I fought I would be big giwl because Quinnie gonna be a baby now!" Rachel wailed, "And I had bad dweam about you and mama and Quinnie gonna give me away and be a family wif out me!" She said, crying hard. "I no be big giwl, I be b-baby." She cried. "And no I mad you mad Mommy, and make Quinnie cwy and no she be mad at me again!"

"Oh baby no you don't have to be a big girl you're still our baby and we could never give our Rachie away I promise Quinnie's not mad she just doesn't like it when you're sad you're our baby you understand?" Santana asked.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head, burring her face into the Santana shoulders. "I sowwy." She whimpered.

"Oh baby, you have no reason to be sorry." Santana cooed, and started rocking the little diva gently.

Santana took Rachel upstairs and got her changed quickly and rocked her in her arms "Do you want a bottle?" she asked.

Rachel rubbed her eyes a little bit and nodded her head. "Uh huh." She whispered tiredly. Santana smiled sadly, and quickly made a bottle for the diva.

Santana rocked the girl and fed her the bottle until she fell asleep. Quinn however was still worked up

"It my fault Rachie crwy I wanted to be baby now she sad," She whined.

Brittany stroked Quinn's hair gently, "Sh baby, its not your fault. Rachie just had a bad dream that scared her very much. Its not your fault." She promised.

Quinn nodded and cuddled closer "I still be baby sometimes?" she asked.

Brittany nodded her head, "Of course you can." She said as Santana walked into the room, with Rachel still in her arms.

Quinn looked up "Wachie better?" she asked shyly

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I think so." She said, "I think she just needed a good cry and a good hug," She whispered, "But, we'll see how she is in the morning."

Quinn just nodded and cuddled into Brittany "Can I sleep in here?" she asked.

Brittany pretended to think, "Hmm...I guess I can allow that." she said teasingly, tickling Quinn's tummy.

Quinn giggled and got under the blankets and yawned "Mama want blankee," she whined.

Brittany nodded her head, "Okay I'll be right back." She said, and ran to get the blankee for Quinn.

Briitany came back in and gave Quinn her blankee before putting on her pajama's and crawling in behind her.

Once Quinn was asleep Santana turned to Brittany with tears in her eyes, "She had a dream about us giving her away Brit, how could she even think that?" She asked, sounding truly heartbroken.

Brittany sighed softly and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, "I hate to break this so you San, but we did make her life terrible for the last three years." She said softly.

Santana's tears pooled over and she let out a sob "I feel so so bad how could I make her feel like that?" she cried

Brittany held her close, "Sh its okay baby," She soothed, "I don't know, I know she's forgiven all of us, but maybe her mind is just not settled." She said, "Tomorrow lets do something with both of them to show them both how much we love them."

Santana sniffled and nodded "what do you wanna do?" she asked.

Brittany bit her lip and shrugged, "I haven't gotten that far yet." she admitted, pouting a little bit making Santana chuckle softly.

"For right now let's sleep we'll worry about that later," Brittany said with a yawn

Santana nodded her head in agreement, yawning softly as well and stretched out her arms.

The next morning Santana woke to Quinn's whispers.

"Mommy, wake up Mommy," Quinn whispered.

Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Quinn, "What is is Quinnie?" She asked softly.

"I wet Mommy and it's morning time silly," Quinn giggled as she sat up.

Santana chuckled softly, "Okay baby, but sh, we don't want to wake Rachie." She whispered, picking Quinn up as she got off of the bed.

Quinn giggled and cuddled close to her Mommy "shh" she said as she put her finger to her lips.

Santana chuckled softly, and started to change Quinn's diaper. "Silly baby." She teased, tickling her tummy.

Quinn giggled some more "I love you mommy," she sighted happily.

"I love you to Quinnie." Santana cooed, kissing her forehead.

Quinn placed a sloppy kiss on Santana's cheek and giggled. "Mommy I hungwy" she whined.

Santana laughed, "Well what does little Quinnie want for breakfast?" She asked.

"cheeros!" Quinn squealed as she kicked her legs with excitement.

"Cheerios it is then," Santana responded.

Santana carried Quinn down stairs, and placed her into the high chair. She got some cheerios and kissed her forehead, "Here you go baby girl." She cooed.

Quinn clapped her hands "dank oo Mommy," she said "I have some mwilk too?" she asked

"Of course you can." Santana cooed, getting a sippy cup full of milk for the little blonde.

Quinn smiled brightly and took her cup she sucked it happily kicking her legs back and forth "Mommy can we go somewhere today?" she asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Well where do you want to go baby?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Quinn thought for a moment "Can we go to Build-A-Bear?" she asked excitedly.

Santana grinned, "Sure!" She said. "That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard." She said lovingly.

Quinn smiled "Yay!" she cheered loudly flailing her arms

"Sh, baby girl." Santana giggled, "We'll get going when Mama and Rachie wake up." She promised.

Quinn smiled "Tank 'oo Mommy," she said reaching out to be picked up.

Santana smiled and picked her little girl up. "Your welcome baby girl." She cooed.

Shortly after Brittany came downstairs carrying Rachel in her arms "Morning my angels," she said happily.

Rachel rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Santana smiled and took Rachel from her girlfriend, "Hi baby." She cooed.

"Mommy" Rachel said softly as she reached for Santana

Santana kissed Rachel's forehead, "Hi baby." She whispered.

"We go Build-A-Baer today Mama," Quinn cheered from her high chair.

Brittany smiled at the other blonde, "Really? What kind of animal do you want to get?" She asked sweetly.

"A Wion!"Quinn said pretending to roar. Brittany giggled

"What about you Rachie?" she asked

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno," She whispered, "I never go to Buiwd da beaw." she admitted.

"I bet you'll find something" Santana said "What animal is your favorite?" she asked

"A beaw." Rachel whispered and started to suck on her thumb.

"I'm sure we can get you a bear," Brittany smiled.

Rachel smiled softly, "Otway." She whispered, laying her head back down on Santana's shoulder.

"Rachie are you okay sweetie?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "I sweepy." She whispered.

"oh sleepy baby," Santana cooed tickling the girls chin.

Rachel giggled softly, and snuggled close to Santana. "Hungy Mommy." She then whispered.

"Well what does my little girl want for breakfast hm?" she said.

Rachel thought for a moment, "I want bwuebewwies." She whispered.

"Hmm I don't know if we have any sweetie," Santana said setting the girl down and searching the cabinets.  
8/15

Rachel whined softly and pouted, when Santana came up empty. "I just have cherrios." She sighed.

"we'll get you some blueberries today okay?" Brittany said.

"Otway." Rachel pouted as Santana placed her into the high chair.

"Such a pouty face," Santana teased as she put some Cheerios on the girls tray "eat up baby," she said

Rachel giggled softly and ate her Cheerios. "Dank you Mommy." She mumbled. Quinn smiled softly at her sissy/girlfriend.

"I wove you Wachie." She said.

"I wove 'oo too Quinnie I sorwwy I beed mean to you wast night," she said grabbing Quinn's hand.

Quinn lifted Rachel's hand and kissed it softly, "Its otway Wachie. I undewstand you wewe upset." She said lovingly.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek. Santana and Brittany admired the girls from afar with bright smiles.

"Mommy, I done eating." Rachel then said, looking up at Santana with a small smile.

"Alright I think we can get you girls ready and go to Build-A-Bear to have some fun," Santana said with a grin.

"Cawwy me Mommy." Rachel whined, reaching for Santana.

Santana smiled and picked her up. "Britt will you get Quinn ready to go?" she asked.

Brittany nodded her head with a smile, "Of course I will." She said, tapping Quinn on the nose as she picked her up.

"Yay Mama!" Quinn cheered wrapping her arms around the blondes neck "Can I waer my Wion king shirt today?" she asked hopefully

Brittany pretended to think, "Hm...Oh I suppose so." she said teasingly.

"It's my favoritest one!" Quinn cheered. Santana however was not so fortunate in dressing RAchel

"Not like that dress," she shrieked batting at Santana's hands

Santana sighed, "Well Rachie, you've said no to everything I've tried to put on you. So decide."

"Somefing Pink!" Rachel demanded with a a stomp of her foot

"You stop with the 'tude missy." Santana warned. Rachel pouted a little bit as her Mommy picked out a pink dress.

"I don't got 'tude," Rachel pouted and let Santana put the dress on her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You keep thinking that Rachie." She said playfully, kissing her on the nose.

Rachel pouted. "Tank 'oo Mommy," she grumbled.

"Your Welcome baby girl," Santana cooed. She took Rachel's hand and took her to the living room where Brittany was waiting with Quinn who was dressed in her favorite Lion King t-shirt and a pair of capris her hair up in pigtails

"We go Now?" she asked

The two mommies laughed softly, "Yes we go now." Santana cooed.

Quinn clapped "Yay!" she cheered "I cited," she said "Oo cited sissy?"

Rachel giggled a little bit and nodded her head, "Uh huh. Will you help me Quinnie?" She then asked nervously, "I never be to Buiwd da Beaw." She said.

"I help sissy," Quinn said with a nod

"I wove ou Qunnie." Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn gently on the cheek.

The family drove to the mall and headed in happily "You ready Rachie?" Santana cooed

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh!" She squealed as Santana helped her out of the carseat.

"Now make sure you hold mine and Mama's hand the whole time." Santana said.

Rachel Furrowed her brow "I wan hold Quinnie's hand," she demanded

Santana chuckled softly, but nodded her head. "Okay sweetie, but make sure you two stay by me and Mama." She said firmly.

"We stay wif 'oo," Quinn said nodding Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and they connected with Brittany and Santana

Rachel giggled excitedly as they walked into the large store. Rachel's eyes widened. "WOAH!" SHe whispered. "Its so big Mommy!" She squealed.

"It is huh baby?" Santana said lovingly

Quinn couldn't contain her excitement and ran to a shelf where she saw a lion "I want dis one!" she declared despite the looks she was receiving.

Brittany walked over to the little girl and nodded her head, "Okay baby, let's wait for Rachie okay?" She said. Quinn giggled and nodded her head. Rachel walked around with Santana before picking a simple, yet soft grey bear with a star on its belly.

"This one Mommy." Rachel whispered shyly.

"I think that's a good chocie," Santana cooed.

The family walked over to the stuffing machine and the worker shot the odd family a look "Dis one pwease Ma'am," Quinn said proudly holding out the lion.

The worker shrugged her shoulders and took the lion. "Would you like to stuff it?" She asked.

Quinn's eyes widened and she nodded "Yes pwease,"

The worker smiled tightly and helped Quinn stuff the lion. Rachel shyly came next and allowed the worker to help her as well. "Thank you." Rachel said shyly.

Once the animals were stuffed Quinn picked a cheerleading outfit for her lion and Rachel dressed her bear as a ballerina

"Those are really pretty animals babies." Brittany cooed, patting both of her babies on the head. Quinn smiled proudly, while Rachel giggled sheepishly.

Quinn noticed Rachel's somberness and pouted "You okay Rachie?" she asked holding her hand

Rachel nodded her head as she hugged her bear close to chest. "Yeah, just a widdwe sweepy again." SHe whispered.

Quinn just nodded "Naptime?" she said innocently looking up and Santana.

Santana smiled as she paid for the two stuffed animals. "Let's get some lunch then we'll go home for a nap." She cooed.

"Can we have pizza?" Rachel asked shyly

Santana smiled brightly, "I don't see why not." She cooed, picking her little girl up.

Quinn grinned "Yay! Pizza!"

Santana laughed, "ALright what do you want on your pizza girls?" She asked.

"Roni!" Quinn cheered

"Cheese!' Rachel said.

Santana and Brittany laughed loudly, "Alright you two, let's go get your pizza." Santana cooed, picking Rachel up.

"yummy I hungy!" Quinn said grabbing Brittany's hand

"Me to!" Rachel squealed as Santana carried her to the car. They all got then drove to Pizza hut.

Both girls sat happily giggling with their newly made friends "What did you name your animals girls?" Brittany asked

Quinn giggled, "Lucy!" She squealed, making Brittany smile gently.

"What about yours Rachie?" The older blonde then asked.

"I call my beaw Staw." Rachel said hugging her bear close to her chest.

"That's a very good name Rachel," Santana cooed tickling her under the chin

Rachel giggled and shied away, "No twickwe Mommy." She giggled.

soon the pizza was served and the girls both ate i happily and of course messily.

"You two are so messy." Santana teased, making the two little girls giggle sheepishly.

Brittany smiled "I think it's nap time," she said. Santana agreed with a nod

"Do either of you need changed first?" she asked

Rachel blushed slightly and nodded her head, "Diaper ucky Mommy." She whispered with a pout, "Butt huwt again to." SHe whined, burring her head into her bear's back.

Santana frowned "Well let's get you changed before that icky rash comes back," she said taking Rachel towards the restroom. "Quinnie are you all dry sweetie?"

Quinn smiled brightly, "Uh huh!" She said proudly. Santana chuckled softly.

"Good job Quinnie." She cooed.

Brittany patted Quinn's blonde head "Do you need to potty before we leave it's long drive back home sweetie,"

Quinn thought for a moment then nodded her head. Brittany smiled as she led the other blonde into the bathroom.

Brittany opened a stall door and helped Quinn wih her pants revealing a damp but nit soaked pull up "Quinnie I thought you said you were all dry sweetie," she saip placing he girl on the potty.

Quinn blushed a little bit, "I guess I was to excited to notice." She whispered, pouting.

"It's alrigh I'm sure mommy, has a dry pull up in Rachie's diaper bag," she said going to fetch the item  
9/14

Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she changed Rachel's diaper. "There's one in the side pocket." She said knowingly.

Quinn stood in the stall sniffling "Sowwy Mama I trwied to be a big girl,"

"Oh, its okay baby girl. We had an exciting day." Brittany cooed.

Quinn nodded "Kay" Brittany wiped her and slid the new pull up onto her

"there all better" Brittany cooed.

Quinn giggled a little bit after she got a new pull up. "Dank you mama." she said sweetly.

Brittany hugged her "That's what Mama's are for," she kissed the girl forehead and headed out to meet Rachel and Santana "How's your bottom baby girl?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed softly, "It was a little red, but nothing to bad. I put some creme on it so it should be better by tomorrow." She said, tapping Rachel's nose.

"Alright let's get going I see two very tired little girl," Santana chuckled

The two older girls carried their little girls to the car, Rachel already asleep before even getting into her car seat and Quinn well on her way.

By the time they arrived home both girls were zonked. And they were carried in and put in bed " I had a good time today," Santana sighed.

Brittany smiled, "It was such a good time. It was nice seeing both Quinn and Rachel happy." She said happily.

"I do too," she smiled "they're so cute,"

"They're so sweet." Santana gushed watching Rachel and Quinn suck on their thumps in the back.

"Do you think that this is something they've always wanted?" Brittany asked.

"Deep down, possibly." Santana said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed then frowned "Quinn didn't even realize she was wet today," she said sounding worried.

"Yeah, but we had a really exciting day, maybe she just was to excited to notice." Santana said.

"I hope thats all I don' mind changing her I just hope she's okay,"

Santana smiled, "Don't worry so much love." She teased.

"There my babies I'll always worry," Brittany said smiling,

Santana laughed loudly.

Quinn stirred a little in her sleep and looked Sheepishly up and her mommies and let out a happy cooing sound.

Santana winced slightly at the glare she was getting from Brittany for waking Quinn up. "Hi baby." Brittany then cooed.

"Mama," Quinn said happily lifting her arms

"Hold on sweetheart, we're almost home." She cooed.

"Mama," Quinn said happily again "I Love Mama," she blabbered on.

Brittany giggled, "I love you to baby." She cooed.

Quinn giggled "Mommy!" she squealed.

Santana chuckled softly, "Sh Quinnie, we don't want to wake Rachy." She cooed.

"Mommy," Quinn whined reaching for "Cwuddles," she said

"Hold on baby, we're almost home." Santana cooed as they pulled up into the drive way.

"Kay," Quinn whispered quietly as she snuggled her lion.

Santana smiled as she got out of the car and pulled Quinn out of the carseat, "Now we can snuggle." She cooed.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her "My Mommy!" she declared

Santana laughed, "Is that right?" She asked as Brittany got the still sleeping Rachel.

Quinn nodded and laid her head on Santana's shoulder "We watch Wion King?" she asked even though they'd just watched the film last night

Santana sighed softly, "ALright." She cooed, walking into the living room.

Quinn giggled "Yay!"

Santana put the movie on, before sitting on the couch with her baby on her lap.

Quinn smiled she roared "I Nala!" she said happily

Santana laughed, "You're so silly." She cooed.

Quinn laid her head against Santana "Mommy when Wachie wake up?"

Santana shrugged, "Quinnie, Rachie could sleep forever if we let her." She giggled.

Quinn pouted "wike sweeping Beauty! Maybe she needs a kiss!"

Santana grinned, "I think she does Miss Quinnie." She cooed.

"I give Wachie wake up kiss?" she asked.

"You can try." Santana giggled.

Quinn Ran up to the nursery and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips just like Prince charming in the sleeping beauty movie

Rachel twitched slightly, "Quinnie, what you doing?" She asked in a whine.

"I give you wake up kiss wike in sweeping beauty," Quinn explained brightly.

Rachel blushed a little bit, and then giggled. "You siwwy."

"I not siwwy" Quinn argued "I womatic!"

Rachel giggled, "No you bof!" She squealed.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rahel again "I love you Rachel," she said breaking character.

"I love you to Quinn." Rachel sighed happily.

Quinn nuzzled into Rachel "I watching the Wion king wif mommy!" she said

"I watch to?" Rachel asked shyly.

Quinn nodded "Wet's go!" she said getting off the bed.

Rachel giggled and ran down the stairs with Quinn.

"No running on the stairs please," Brittany warned

"Sowwy Mama." Rachel pouted.

Soon both girls were watching the movie intently with Quinn tearing up a bit when Mufasa died

"Its otway Quinnie." Rachel whispered.

Quinn sniffled "But Simba's daddy died," she sniffled

"It otway do, it just a movie." Rachel whispered, snuggling close to Quinn.

Quinn sniffled "But it's still sad," she said

Rachel patted Quinn in the head.

"They're so sweet," Santana awed.

Brittany chuckled, "No, they're adorable."

Santana snuggled into Brittany "Are you alright Quinnie?" she asked

Quinn nodded her head, "Mufasa die mommy." She pouted.

Santana pouted "Aww sweetie it's okay,"

Quinn sniffled again as Rachel snuggled close to Brittany.

"Paci please?' Quinn said quietly

Santana smiled softly and handed Quinn her pacifier.

"Fany woo," Quinn muttered

"You're welcome lovely." Santana cooed.

Quinn snuggled into Rachel and fell asleep again.


End file.
